Nova Vida
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Depois da guerra Hermione mudou muito, já não é mais a mesma garota que todos conheciam... Logo alguém que a odiava percebe essa diferença e acabam por fazer um par extremamente único, na última batalha que ainda terão que travar.... [Não é tradução]
1. Reencontros

Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Nova Vida

Sinopse: Depois da guerra Hermione mudou muito, já não é mais a mesma garota que todos conheciam... Logo alguém que a odiava percebe essa diferença e acabam por fazer um par extremamente único, na última batalha que ainda terão que travar...

Shipper: Severus/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance/Drama

**

* * *

****Capitulo 1 – Reencontros**

A lua brilhava naquela noite fria no centro de Londres. Ela estava sentada na varanda de sua casa, de roupão, com os cabelos molhados e a única coisa que sentia além do vento não muito frio era a fumaça de seu cigarro batendo em seu rosto. Por mais que tentasse fugir a fumaça a perseguia. _"Vicio sem cabimento."_ pensou Hermione Granger.

Ela estava mudada, já havia se formado fazia quase 4 anos e morava com Gina em um apartamento perto da sede da Ordem. A garota sabe-tudo de Hogwarts tinha mudado muito desde a guerra, perderá seus pais nessa guerra e se tornara uma mulher um pouco mais reservada, fria às vezes.

Alguns hábitos que tinha na escola haviam se esquecido e outros surgiram, logo depois que a guerra acabou passou a fumar para ficar calma, pelo menos era desculpa que tinha arranjado para si e para os outros. Fizera duas tatuagens, uma em homenagem as pessoas que morreram na guerra que era uma fênix com as penas negras e vermelhas representando a Ordem e outra para seus pais, um coração com uma faixa que tinha mãe e pai escrito.

Estava diferente, seus cabelos foram domados com os anos, agora estavam mais lisos, seu corpo adquiriu curvas e volume, seu rosto ficou mais bonito, se tornou uma mulher linda.

-Não dorme mais, não?

-Que susto, Gina. – disse ela sem se virar para a porta da varanda onde Gina estava e já sabia que a amiga estava ali fazia alguns segundos.

-Mentirosa. – riu Gina e se sentou ao lado da amiga. Gina também havia crescido, estava muito bonita, tinha o jeito de modelo, magra e alta. Chamava atenção de todos por onde passava.

-O que faz acordada? – disse Hermione apagando o cigarro.

-Não consegui dormir. E você?

-Pensando na vida. – e olhou para o céu – O que é aquilo? – disse apontando para um ponto negro que vinha na direção delas.

Quando a coruja pousou na grade da varada as duas reconheceram a coruja, era a coruja de Severus Snape. A missão havia acabado. Mione pegou a carta e abriu, sem antes ver a coruja voar para longe.

**"Srta. Granger e Srta. Weasley****  
****Venho por meio desta avisar que o último Comensal fora encontrado e devidamente preso. Os seus esforços serão reconhecidos. Passar bem.****  
****Severus Snape."**

Elas leram e sorriram, a guerra havia chegado ao fim. Depois que Voldemort morreu pelas mãos de Harry, alguns Comensais escaparam por todo o mundo. Isso foi a 4 anos atrás e elas não viram Harry, Ron, Snape e outros membros desde então, eles haviam se reunido para caçarem os Comensais que escaparam. Seria uma reunião e tanto no dia seguinte na sede da Ordem. Mataria saudade de seus amigos que tanto amava.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abriram a porta da sede e viram que já estava cheia de gente. Muitas pessoas elas não conheciam, outras olharam para elas como se nunca a tivessem visto antes, mas era porque elas estavam totalmente diferentes.

-Gina. – gritou Ron vindo do meio de uma multidão que o cercava, abraçou a irmã o mais forte que conseguiu e a levantou do chão – Mione? – disse ele quando soltou a irmã e olhou para o lado dela.

-Ron. – disse baixo, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça e sentiu os braços dele apartarem seu corpo. Viu que Harry, Lupin e Tonks vinham em sua direção para matarem a saudade. Mione tinha escolhido por uma calça jeans e uma blusa que deixava suas duas tatuagens, feitas nas costas, aparecerem estrategicamente.

Depois de verem todos os amigos e conversarem um pouco, Hermione se afastou, o vicio estava chamando. Foi até a cozinha da casa e abriu a janela, sentindo primeiro o vento do verão entrando pela janela, colocou a mão no bolso de trás da calça e retirou o maço e um isqueiro, ascendeu um e tragou com força. Apoiou as mãos na pia, abaixando a cabeça e então disse:

-Se for ficar me olhando pelo menos fale oi antes.

-Como sabia que estava aqui? – perguntou Snape sentado no canto da cozinha que estava escuro.

-Vi quando entrei. – e se virou tragando mais uma vez – Está bem, professor?

-Não sou mais seu professor. E sim, estou bem.

-Fico feliz. – disse séria como ultimamente era com todos.

-Duvido. – e riu sarcástico pelo canto da boca – Não esperava que eu voltasse vivo, não é?

-Não faz diferença o que acho ou o que eu esperava.

-Não mesmo. – e se levantou – Não deveria fumar.

-Agora minha saúde te preocupa? – disse tragando e rindo sarcasticamente da cara dele.

-Não. – e a olhou por inteiro, ela havia virado uma mulher atraente – Essa guerra te mudou muito. Está mais...

-Parecida com você? – disse rindo.

-Como assim, Srta Granger? – disse rispidamente.

-Fria, dura, calculista, grossa, entre outras coisas... – e tragou olhando nos olhos dele.

-É assim que me vê? – perguntou se aproximando dela.

-Sim. Não poderia vê-lo de outro jeito já que me insultou por seis anos. Seria difícil vê-lo com carinho. – e tragou pela última vez, apagando o cigarro. _"Está realmente parecida comigo."_ pensou ele e a olhou com firmeza.

-Não deveria se deixar levar por sentimentos negros. Lamentável o que aconteceu com seus pais... – mas parou quando ela levantou a mão como um sinal de pare.

-Não fale sobre meus pais. – e aproximou-se dele – Eles morreram porque gente como você decidiu que era hora. – passou por ele e foi saindo da cozinha quando ele a segurou pelo braço e a puxou. Ela o olhou e bufou uma vez, enfrentava ele como nunca havia feito antes.

-Não fale o que não sabe. – disse ele ameaçando com os olhos a mulher em sua frente.

-Me solte. – e puxou seu braço da mão dele, mas não conseguiu soltar-se – O que foi? A época em que atacava garotas e mulheres está voltando em sua mente? – as palavras saíram sozinhas, ela não queria ter dito aquilo, mesmo que estivesse nervosa com ele. Ele a olhava e se aproximou do rosto dela.

-Não fale do que não sabe. – e soltou o braço dela, mas continuou a olhando. Ela se afastou um pouco e disse com a voz mais fria que conseguiu.

-Acha que não sei o que você fazia na sua época de Comensal da Morte? – o enfrentando como nunca pensará em fazer.

-O que acha que sabe? – disse ele se sentando novamente na cadeira e a olhando com um sorriso frio.

-Sei que era cruel, louco... Abusava... – a última palavra fez com que ele levantasse e fosse em direção a ela novamente.

-Tem certeza do que fala? – viu que ela abriu a boca e a fechou novamente. _"Não sabe o que fala. Uma criança."_ pensou ele. Ela bufou mais uma vez e se aproximou dele.

-Não confio em você.

-É recíproco. – e se aproximou mais do rosto dela, ela não mexeu um milímetro de seu corpo. _"Que olhar profundo. O que? Hermione Granger pare de pensar besteiras, ele é um assassino."_ pensou ela ainda olhando nos olhos dele.

Eles se olharam por muito tempo, até ele colocar as mãos na cintura dela e descer um pouco a mão direita, chegando em seu bolso retirou o maço de cigarros e o colocou em seu casaco.

-Para que comece a pensar em parar. – e sorriu da cara surpresa que ela fez quando ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura.

-Saindo daqui compro outro. – disse fechando a cara novamente. _"Que mão... Para Hermione, agora."_ e foi saindo da cozinha quando sentiu que ele a puxava pelo braço novamente. A puxou bem perto de seu corpo e colocou a mão em seu queixo, fazendo com que ela olhasse surpresa para ele. _"Como está linda... Merlin, o que estou fazendo, ela é uma garota... Bom, nem tanto... Solte-a agora, Severus."_ e soltou uma Hermione surpresa que logo o olhou com olhos envergonhados e saiu da cozinha.

-O que está acontecendo comigo? – disse Severus para si mesmo – Ela é uma garota. – e afundou-se na cadeira novamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mione dormiu pensando no acontecimento na cozinha. _"Porque não tentei fugir dos braços dele?"_ foi o último pensamento que teve antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.

Acordou cedo, tinha que ir trabalhar, mas aquela segunda-feira estava pouco convidativa, o céu estava nublado e o vento frio. Sabia que o dia na biblioteca iria ser chato, como quase todo dia era lá. Estava trabalhando de bibliotecária e apesar do salário bom conhecia muita gente, mas sua chefe era chata e acabava por fazer seu trabalho ficar chato.

Tomou um banho, se vestiu e foi tomar café com Gina, não comentou nada do que ocorreu para a amiga, estava com certa vergonha, afinal Snape era o mais odiado no grupo deles e contar que tivera um certo clima com ele não seria a coisa mais certa e se fazer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quando chegou do serviço, estava pingando da cabeça aos pés, a chuva a pegou no meio do caminho para casa. Entrou, jogou as chaves na mesinha de cartas, jogou a bolsa no sofá e berrou:

-Gina? – mas não ouviu resposta – Esqueci que ela ia sair com Harry. – e riu, Gina havia esperado Harry voltar para poderem ficar juntos. Entrou e foi direto para o banheiro tirar a roupa molhada, quando já havia se livrado do sobre-tudo, do cachecol, dos sapatos e ia tirar a calça a campainha tocou – Já vou! – berrou nervosa do banheiro. _"Que será?"_

Abriu a porta somente com uma blusa branca que por causa da chuva estava transparente e de calça preta social aberta em dois botões, o cabelo pingando e o corpo molhado também, olhou para o rosto da pessoa parada na porta e engoliu seco.

-Snape?


	2. Visita Inesperada

**Capitulo 2 – Visita Inesperada**

Ele a olhava com certa surpresa também, a garota estava toda molhada, e a blusa que vestia estava revelando parte de seu corpo. Um belo corpo, tinha que admitir.

-Tomando banho com roupa Granger? Está ficando louca ou é um costume dos trouxas fazerem isso? – disse sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

-O que quer? – perguntou sem ligar para o comentário ácido dele.

-Noticias da Ordem. – e viu que ela continuou olhando para ele – Posso entrar ou perdeu a educação?

-Entra. – e deu passagem para que ele entrasse, fechou a porta e sem olhar para ele se dirigiu para o banheiro novamente – O que é? – berrou do banheiro.

-Termine o que faz que falarei. – disse o mais seco que conseguiu._"Tenho cara de quem vai ficar gritando recados agora?!"_

Ela tirou a roupa molhada antes que ficasse doente, colocou seu roupão e foi até a cozinha. Pegou um maço de cigarros que estavam na mesa e foi para a sala. Viu que ele continuava em pé esperando por ela.

-Senta aí. – apontou o sofá para ele e se sentou na poltrona que ficava de frente para o sofá. Ascendeu um cigarro e sorriu para ele quando ele fez cara de nojo – Qual é o recado?

-Bom, receio que estávamos enganados sobre o a morte de Narcisa Malfoy. – viu Hermione se mexer na poltrona, fora aquela bruxa que matara seus pais.

-Então, onde ela está? – perguntou meio sem paciência.

-Não sabemos ao certo. Mas temos quase certeza que está por perto, quer saber quantos membros ainda temos na Ordem.

-Aliados só um. – e olhou com certo ódio para ele.

-Não tenho que provar minha lealdade para você, Dumbledore confiava em mim. É só o que importa.

-Claro. – disse apagando o cigarro e se sentindo com uma certa fraqueza. _"Não comi nada. Besta, agora fica passando mal. E com ele para assistir."_

-O que tem? – disse olhando a garota que do nada havia ficado pálida.

-Nada. Se preocupando com minha saúde outra vez? – e riu se levantando com dificuldade – Posso até achar que está gostando de mim. – e riu da cara que ele fez. Deu dois passos em direção a cozinha mais no terceiro sentiu a perna ficar bamba e tombou, mas foi aparada por duas mãos fortes.

Ele a segurou e a olhou nos olhos. _"Merlin, o que esses olhos tem de tão especial?"_ pensou ele enquanto olhava nos olhos dela e ela nos dele. Hermione sentiu um arrepio na espinha e tremeu de leve.

-Comeu algo hoje, Granger?

-Não. Mas já estou bem. – e se levantou saindo dos braços dele – Vou comer algo. – e se virou indo na direção da cozinha, parou na porta e se virou olhando para ele – Quer algo?

-Não, obrigado. Bem, já me vou. – e foi até a cozinha seguindo ela que quando ouviu o _"não"_ se virou e entrou na cozinha sem ouvir o resto. Viu a garota no chão da cozinha e correu até ela – Mas o que você tem, hein? - e segurou uma das mãos dela.

-Nada. – disse soltando sua mão da dele e o olhando com certo receio nos olhos – Posso me cuidar.

Ele levantou e a olhou tentando se levantar sozinha, quando na terceira tentativa ela caiu e fechou os olhos fazendo uma careta de raiva ele perguntou com sarcasmo:

-Acabou a palhaçada? Posso ajuda-la?

-Pode. – disse contrariada. Esperou que ele a pegasse pelas mãos, mas sentiu um dos braços dele passando por suas costas e o outro debaixo de seus joelhos. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou até o sofá. Ela segurou seu pescoço e quando ele a colocou no sofá seus rostos ficaram pertos novamente, igual a noite passada. Hermione respirou fundo e seu rosto se descontraiu, algo naquele rosto a deixava assim. Ele sentiu o peso daquele olhar e por mais que sua consciência gritasse para que saísse dali ele permaneceu, estava gostando de vê-la de perto.

-Está melhor? – perguntou ele sem afastar o rosto do dela, mas sentiu que as mãos dela se soltaram do pescoço dele.

-Sim. Obrigado. – e olhou para o roupão que mostrava sua roupa de baixo ainda molhada. O arrumou e percebeu que ele não a tinha visto daquele jeito.

-Pois bem. Já me vou. – e virou na direção da porta mas sentiu que ela segurou sua mão – Sim?

-Não comente o que aconteceu aqui com ninguém, por favor? – pediu ainda segurando a mão dele.

-Sim. – e sentiu que ela puxava sua mão devagar para que ele se aproximasse dela novamente. _"Merlin essa garota ainda vai me trazer problemas."_ Seus rostos ficaram próximos e ela disse baixo para ele:

-Eu quero dizer sobre as minhas molezas. Não conte para ninguém sobre elas. – e o olhou nos olhos.

-Teria algo mais para se contar além disso, Srta Granger? – e viu que o rosto dela ficou um pouco vermelho. Se afastou e foi até a porta, a abriu e olhou para ela – Boa Noite, Srta Granger. – quando estava saindo pela porta ouviu ela dizer:

-Hermione.

-O que disse? – colocando a cabeça para dentro para escutar melhor o que ela disse.

-Me chame de Hermione. – ele assentiu e fechou a porta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gina estava sentada dentro do carro de Harry, e conversavam quando olhou para a porta de seu prédio e viu Snape sair de lá.

-Snape? O que ele estava fazendo em casa? – disse mais para si do que para Harry.

-O que? – perguntou Harry.

-Vi Snape saindo do meu prédio. – e olhou para Harry que sorria para ela.

-Não devia ter deixado você beber aquele tanto de vinho. – viu que ela fez cara de brava e sorriu para ela.

-Está dizendo que estou alterada? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Um pouco... O que Snape estaria fazendo no seu apartamento? Ainda mais com Mione lá? – e viu Gina sorrir.

-Bem, é verdade... Mas que eu vi ele, eu vi.

-Tá bom. – e se aproximou dela – Você realmente me esperou todos esses anos?

-Sim. - ele sorriu e a segurou pelo rosto. Se beijaram, os lábios dela estavam quentes e ele aprofundou o beijo.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_"O que está acontecendo comigo?"_ pensou Mione comendo um prato com várias comidas diferentes que havia conjurado.

Terminou a refeição, colocou o prato no chão ao lado do sofá e se esticou. Olhando para o teto viu as duas cenas em que os rostos dela e Snape se aproximaram. _"Merlin, o que diabos está acontecendo? Não posso estar atraída por ele"._ Quando estava para dormir ouviu batidas fracas na janela, olhou e viu uma coruja.

Abriu a janela e pegou a carta que ela trazia no bico, fez um carinho nas penas molhadas dela e a viu partir. Sentou no sofá novamente e examinou a carta, não havia nada escrito por fora, mas estava bem lacrada. A abriu e leu:

**"Granger****  
****Sei que não me deve favores, mas preciso de sua ajuda. Estou em grande perigo, receio que Voldemort não era a última ameaça. Estou na Casa dos Gritos, por favor venha.****  
****D.M."**

Ela leu duas vezes para ver se realmente tinha lido direito. _"Draco Malfoy pedindo ajuda?"._ Ponderou todas as possibilidades, armadilha, verdade, brincadeira sem graça... Mas sua consciência venceu, iria lá. Tomou um banho rápido, se trocou, pegou a varinha e saiu do apartamento parando no corredor, já que não se podia aparatar ou desaparatar de dentro do apartamento por causa dos feitiços que ela haviam feito.

Subiu o primeiro andar da Casa dos Gritos em silêncio, estava toda escura, olhou no primeiro quarto e nada achou, seguiu pelo pequeno corredor, foi quando sentiu que alguém segurou sua boca. Deu uma cotovelada na barriga da pessoa que a segurava e se virou com a varinha apontada.

-Malfoy?

-Granger. – disse sem fôlego.

-O que quer?

-Preciso de sua ajuda.

-Porque? – ainda apontando a varinha para ele.

-Minha mãe está louca.

-Não vi novidade na noticia. – e riu do próprio comentário.

-Você não entendeu. Ela vai atrás de vocês na sede da Ordem. Ela descobriu aonde é!

-Como?

-Alguém de dentro contou.

-Era só isso? – disse, mas em sua cabeça a palavra Snape piscava como letreiro luminoso em letras enormes.

-Não. Preciso de um lugar para ficar.

-Se vira. – guardou a varinha e já ia indo embora.

-Por favor. – ela parou e olhou para ele com certa surpresa. _"Malfoy pedindo ajuda? Minha ajuda?"._ Sua consciência ganhou outra vez.

-Tudo bem. Se for uma armadilha te mato com minhas próprias mãos.

-Certo. – ela colocou a mão no ombro dele e desaparatou para seu apartamento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gina subiu e ouviu vozes dentro de seu apartamento, abriu a porta e quase gritou.

-Oh, olá Weasley. – disse Mione que entregava um cobertor e travesseiro para Malfoy.

-O que ele faz aqui? – disse entrando e fechando a porta. Mione contou o ocorrido e ela disse – E você confia nessa história dele?

-Ela vai me matar se for mentira. – disse Draco olhando para ela.

-Não será só ela. – disse a ruiva e foi para seu quarto.

-Ela não vai mesmo com a minha cara.

-O que queria, Malfoy? Você já abusou demais com todos nós, só podíamos odiar você. – e se virou saindo da sala.

-Vou provar que sou justo de confiança. – e viu ela se virar e o examinar. _"Ele realmente mudou. Pelo menos está tentando."_ pensou ela.

-Segundas chances existem. – e foi para seu quarto.


	3. Conversa Ao Pé da Lareira

**Capitulo 3 – Conversa ao Pé da Lareira**

Hermione se levantou e foi tomar café, esquecendo que Draco estava lá. Passou pela sala apenas com uma camisola branca de rendas, entrou na cozinha e gritou, colocando as mãos na frente do corpo, tentando evitar que Draco visse seu corpo:

-Bom Dia. – disse o garoto com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-Caramba. – falou a morena correndo para seu quarto pegar seu roupão. Voltou para a cozinha e olhou para Draco que ainda ria dela – Tire esse sorriso idiota da cara e esqueça o que viu. – falou grossamente e com um tom avermelhado nas bochechas.

-Não vi nada. – e continuou comendo sua torrada.

-Uau. – disse ela se sentando na mesa e pegando a jarra de suco para colocar em seu copo – A Gina caprichou hoje.

-Fui eu.

-O que?

-Fui eu que fiz o café. Gina saiu antes que eu pudesse começar a preparar, uma forma de agradecer, sabe? – disse o loiro passando geléia em outra torrada.

-Gostei. – e começou a comer – Vou contar o que me contou para os outros membros da Ordem hoje.

-Ótimo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione saiu do serviço e foi direto para a sede da Ordem, abriu a porta e percebeu que tudo estava escuro, a sede provavelmente vazia. O que não era comum.

-Molly? – chamou quando chegou na cozinha. Não teve resposta, quando estava saindo ouviu um barulho na sala da lareira. Andou devagar com a varinha na mão e abriu devagar a porta da sala. Olhou para todo o cômodo e viu sentado em frente a lareira, em uma poltrona velha e gasta Severus Snape.

-Oi. – e se aproximou dele – Porque não respondeu quando chamei?

-Chamou meu nome? – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da lareira acessa.

-Uau. Que surpresa sua estupidez. – e sentou na poltrona do lado da dele.

-Ora, deveria se acostumar. Nunca fui gentil com você mesmo. – e olhou desdenhoso para ela.

-Para de graça. Já estamos fora da escola, poderia considerar a opção de me tratar um pouco mais com cordialidade?

-Não.

-Ótimo. Nem sei porque tento conversar com você... – e se levantou, mas ele segurou sua mão. Ela parou e não se virou.

-Porque ainda tenta ser educada? – perguntou ele se levantando e ficando perto dela, olhando para a nuca da garota.

-Repara, eu tenho a eterna mania de ver o melhor das pessoas. Mas você não nasceu com isso, né Severus? – se virou e sorriu da mesma maneira que ele sorria para ela.

-Não lembro de lhe ter dado permissão para que falasse assim comigo. E sim, tenho esse lado, mas ele também não lhe interessa. – e se aproximou dela, a olhando nos olhos.

-Está vendo de onde minha delicadeza vem? Essa sua máscara de baile falida que vive usando é a minha também. Uso para esconder coisas também. Imagina o que sentiria se eu dissesse que chorei quando meus pais morreram? – o desafiando, chegando bem perto do rosto dele.

-Normal. Para alguém fraco, é claro. – e se aproximou dela.

-Chega! – disse levantando a voz – Com você não tem como conversar, você sempre será esse maldito Comensal da Morte. Idiota. – e se virou para sair, mas quando chegou na porta, essa se fechou na sua frente – Me deixe sair. – disse sem olhar para ele.

-Falou o que quis. Agora escutará o que eu for falar. – e andou até ela. Ela se virou e olhando nos olhos dele sorriu pelo canto da boca.

-Você não sabe o que quer, não é mesmo? – e foi se sentar na poltrona que estava a pouco tempo. Acendeu um cigarro e continuou fitando ele com certo divertimento – É tão fácil te irritar. Só falar da sua época de bonequinho daquele babaca que você se enerva. O que foi? Achava que só você sabia isso? Pare de ser tão ingênuo.

-Não sabe o que fala, Hermione. – disse estranhando chamá-la pelo primeiro nome.

-Sei sim. Porque tem tanto medo de falar para mim o que você era? – e tragou olhando com certa curiosidade o olhar dele.

-Não tem idéia do que me pede. – e se sentou na poltrona ao lado dela.

-Largue de ser durou por meros minutos. – e se divertiu com a cara de ódio que ele fez.

-Não me peça isso.

-Porque? Tem medo de que possa ver quem você é? Não tenho medo de você. – e tragou mais algumas vezes quando um silêncio reinou entre eles. Ela jogou o cigarro no fogo da lareira e se levantou – Já que vai bancar a moça e ficar aí olhando para a lareira, eu me vou. Espero que você pense sobre me mostrar o antigo seu. Seria uma cena única. – e se dirigiu a porta rindo dele.

Colocou a mão no trinco e o virou, mas esse não se mexeu, a porta permanecia fechada. Se virou para gritar com ele, mas se assustou e colocou as costas na porta quando se viu colada pelo corpo dele. Aqueles olhos antes com ódio, agora estavam mortos. Pareciam de outra pessoa, não parecia Severus Snape, era sim Comensal da Morte Snape. Engoliu seco e arriscou:

-É isso? Tentar me assustar? – não iria deixar que ele visse o medo nela.

-Não ouse falar enquanto eu não deixar. – e ele viu a garota o olhar com medo. Estava interpretando perfeitamente seu papel – Cale-se garota burra, não sabe que posso mata-la aqui mesmo?

Hermione ficou com medo de verdade, mas não deixou ele perceber, pelo menos tentou não deixar. Sorriu nervosa e saiu da porta, foi até uma mesa que tinha um pouco afastado e disse o mais calma que conseguiu:

-Me matar? Não... Você já teria me matado. Está com outros pensamentos, não é? – e o viu se virar e encara-la com aqueles olhos mortos – O que foi? As lembranças de gritos de dor estão voltando? Aquelas garotas que você violentou estão te assombrando, Severus?

-Não. Fiz tudo de sã consciência. Já não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você nesse momento. – e começou a andar em passos calmos em direção à ela – Fede a medo.

-Já disse, não tenho medo de você.

-Não?! – e contornou a mesa e se aproximou dela que não mexeu-se um centímetro – Então não vai se importar sobre o que vou lhe contar que, provavelmente, farei com você depois?

-Não fará nada comigo. – disse ela, mas cometendo seu maior medo, se virou para afastar-se dele, e quando viu já estava sentindo os braços dele a segurando com força pela cintura.

-Grite e juro que vai sofrer mais. – falou no ouvido dela, quase que sussurrando. Ela concordou com a cabeça e sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo quando ele se aproximou de seu ouvido outra vez – Sabe o que eu fazia com meninas abusadas como você?

-Não. – disse o mais baixo possível. Sabia que era um papel que ele representava, mas por uma razão que lhe fugia na hora, estava querendo interpretar junto com ele.

-As acorrentava. As despia. – e subiu um pouco a mão da barriga dela por dentro da blusa bege que ela usava – As torturava, fazia que gritasse de dor, gritassem meu nome, chorassem de medo...  
Ele dizia essas coisas e a prensava cada vez mais em seu próprio corpo, fazendo com que sentisse ele por inteiro, principalmente algo em sua calça que se negava a parar de endurecer. Ela respirava com dificuldade, mesmo que o que ele falava fosse verdade, ela estava prestando atenção no corpo dele, nas mãos, na respiração em sua orelha...

-Quando percebia medo suficiente nelas, as violentava... – e sem pensar a jogou na parede, fazendo com que ela continuasse de costas para ele – Imagine os gritos de dor quando sentir que algo indesejado entrar em seu corpo, a machucando, a fazendo sangrar. Consegue imaginar, Hermione? – e prensou o corpo dela novamente no seu e na parede.

-Posso. – e sentiu que ele a virou, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem.

-Pode? – perguntou a olhando com desdenho – Imagino que não. Mas posso fazer com que aproxime-se da idéia. – com um puxão violento rasgou a blusa de alças que ela usava, deixando seus seios à mostra. Ela tentou se tapar com as mãos, percebendo que a interpretação havia ido longe.

-Chega. – e tentou se afastar dele, mas ele a segurou na parede, tirando seus braços da frente de seu corpo.

-O que houve? Não queria ver como eu era? Mostrarei quem era. – ela percebeu que ele tinha certo receio na voz. Decidiu por entrar no jogo dele, se estivesse gostando ele não faria mais nada. Ela retirou de vez a blusa rasgada e encostou com calma na parede e o fitou com cara de malicia.

-Mostre. – disse o mais sensualmente que conseguiu.

-Pois bem. – disse ele meio desconcertado. _"Ela deveria estar com medo, não com prazer."_ pensou ele colocando a mão na cintura dela. Ela sentiu o toque dele e gemeu, aquilo apesar de ser interpretação estava fazendo com que ela gostasse mesmo daqueles toques.

Ele a olhou quando ela gemeu, e todo seu disfarce caiu por terra, respirou com certa dificuldade e viu que ela o olhava nos olhos.

-Sabia que era só um papel.

-Não force a barra, Hermione. – e viu ela continuar com os seios a mostra, mesmo depois que ele se afastou um pouco.

-Provou, como sempre, que deixa certas coisas pela metade. Boa representação. – e se abaixou para pegar sua blusa rasgada no chão, mas foi impedida quando ele a pegou pelo cabelo e fez com que ela olhasse para o rosto dele.

-O que quer de mim? – falou com raiva na voz.

-O que acha? Acha que não percebi o quanto me quer?

-Prepotente.

-Pode ser. Mas mesmo nesse exato momento de farsa na voz, nesse momento me quer, não é? – e sorriu para ele, e sentiu que ele soltava devagar o seu cabelo. _"Covarde."_ e riu novamente. Sentiu, então, o corpo dele se aproximar e o olhou nos olhos. Ele colocou a mão de leve em seu seio esquerdo e o apertou. Mione esqueceu de onde estava, de quem estava a fazendo sentir tanto prazer, de quem era. Sentiu a outra mão dele abrir sua calça, e começou a desabotoar a camisa preta de seda dele, passou a mão pelo peito bem definido dele, sentiu sua pele quente com as mãos.

Estavam nus no chão da sala, ela gemia em plenos pulmões, nunca sentira tanto prazer antes. Ele a penetrava com força e vontade, estava amando estar dentro dela. A beijou com força fazendo com que cortasse o lábio inferior e esse sangrar um pouco, viu ela passar a língua no ferimento e sorrir, não se importou, apenas sentia ele dentro de si.

-Isso... isso... – gemia ela, mas quando ele sentiu que iria gozar, diminuiu o ritmo.

-Você não passa de uma... – mas não terminou a frase, que falava agora no ouvido dela. Ela o abraçou e perguntou no ouvido dele, o mais sensual possível.

-O que? Pareço uma o que?

-Nada. – disse voltando a fazer os movimentos com força e rápido.

-O que? O que eu pareço? Seja você, seja um Comensal.– dizia ela arranhando as costas dele com tanta força e em certos pontos sangrar.

-Uma vagabunda. – disse em seu ouvido. A ouviu rir baixo em seu ouvido e esboçou um sorriso no rosto. Sentiu que os gemidos dela aumentaram consideravelmente e chegaram juntos ao orgasmo.  
Ele tombou o corpo para o lado e olhou para ela, que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e puxava a calça para perto, pegando o maço de cigarros no bolso de trás. Ascendeu um e o olhou, ainda sorrindo.

-Bela encenação. – e tragou rindo – Bela.

-Posso dizer o mesmo. – e a olhou mais sério – Me desculpe.

-Pelo que? – perguntou ela se levantando e procurando sua roupa intima.

-Pelo... vagabunda... – e se levantou também pegando sua própria roupa. Ela nada disse, colocou a roupa e concertou a blusa rasgada com um feitiço e chegou perto dele com o cigarro ainda aceso e disse com um sorriso malicioso:

-Sem crise. Provoquei seu Comensal interior. – e o beijou de leve nos lábios e saiu pela porta.

Ele se vestiu e sentou na poltrona olhando para o fogo que quase se apagava. _"Por Merlin, o que fiz? Como pude deixar me descontrolar assim? Essa garota é perigo..."_ pensou Snape antes de subir para seu quarto tomar um banho.


	4. Caso Antigo

**Capitulo 4 – Caso Antigo**

Na manhã seguinte Hermione acordou feliz, tinha que ir trabalhar e o dia estava chuvoso, mas a noite anterior fez com que acordasse mais feliz do que nunca.

-Bom dia! – disse feliz quando entrou na cozinha, já trocada e totalmente pronta para ir trabalhar, e viu Draco na mesa e Gina na outra ponta da mesa com a cara fechada.

-Bom dia. – responderam juntos.

-O que aconteceu com sua boca? – disse Gina soltando a torrada com geléias e olhando para a boca da amiga que ainda sorria.

-Isso? – perguntou colocando a mão no lábio inferior e percebendo que estava suavemente inchado e cortado – Bati na porta do armário. Nada que faça minha felicidade desaparecer.

-Que felicidade é essa? – perguntou Gina com um olhar estranho dela para Malfoy.

-Só acordei feliz, porque?

-Nada. – e olhou para Draco que também sorria. Gina terminou seu café, se despediu e saiu para trabalhar.

-Estava esperando ela sair para falar com você. – e olhou para Mione que ainda sorria bobamente.

-Pode falar. – disse bebendo seu suco.

-Sei com quem esteve ontem. – e viu ela engasgar com o suco e o olhar surpresa.

-Como? Quero dizer, o que? – tentou disfarçar mas ele estava rindo da confusão dela.

-Sei que esteve com Severus ontem.

-Como? Como sabe?- perguntou ela se aproximando dele, que ainda ria.

-Você hoje cedo falou pelo menos umas cinco vezes o nome dele enquanto dormia. – e viu o rosto dela corar violentamente.

-Que vergonha. – e se levantou e apoiou as mãos na pia – Espera um instante... Entrou no meu quarto?

-Desculpe, mas ouvi sua voz e queria saber se já estava acordada para te perguntar sobre o que te disse, se já havia falado com alguém. Entrei e te vi deitada ainda dormindo, daí te escutei falando o nome dele. – e riu quando viu que ela voltou a ficar com vergonha.

-Ninguém pode saber.

-Eu sei. Mas me conta uma coisa? – e viu ela se virar e o olhar com certo temor – Você realmente dormiu com ele?

-Não lhe interessa. – e foi saindo da cozinha, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

-Espere. Estava pensando em você me deixar ir com você para a sede hoje, já que ontem você obviamente não contou o que eu lhe contei. – disse segurando o braço dela e a olhando nos olhos.

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou naqueles olhos azuis que estavam tão diferentes. Bufou como se estivesse nervosa e disse finalmente:

-Vou mandar uma coruja para Minerva, se ela concordar hoje te levo lá, pode ser? – e o olhou cm curiosidade.

-Ótimo. – e a olhou com felicidade, mas não soltou o braço dela.

-Draco? – e percebeu que ele ainda a olhava com certo divertimento, ela engoliu seco e se afastou um pouco – Tenho que ir, ainda preciso comprar cigarro, os meus acabaram, parece que tem outra pessoa fumando meus cigarros. – e sentiu que ele voltou a realidade e a soltou rápido.

-Deveria parar com isso.

-Você também? É um complô para que eu pare de fumar? – perguntou da sala, pegando sua bolsa e as chaves.

-Eu quero seu bem. – disse ele aparecendo na porta da cozinha.

-Assim como todos, né? – piscou para ele e saiu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos olhavam para o loiro na mesa da sede da Ordem. Ele se sentia atormentado por todos aqueles olhares desconfiados em sua direção. Gina estava revoltada, ainda não acreditava que ele estava ali dentro.

Minerva explicava para todos o que acontecia e o porque ele estava ali, mas Mione se limitava a fumar no canto da sala, somente olhando para a mesa e para todos que ali estavam. Passou seu olhar de rosto em rosto até encontrar o dele. Ele a olhava fazia tempo, mas quando viu os olhos castanhos dela pousarem nos olhos pretos dele, desviou-os.

A reunião demorou um certo tempo, e Hermione continuava andando perto de uma janela, tinha acabado com um maço inteiro e estava no primeiro cigarro de outro maço. Via a lua forte no céu e a olhou lembrando de um certo lobisomem que não estava na reunião, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando viu o próprio chegar pedindo desculpas pelo grande atraso. Olhou para todos e a encontrou no fundo da sala.

-Deveria saber que estaria no seu lugar favorito. – e beijou na face – O que foi isso? – perguntou passando o dedo sobre o machucado na boca da garota com delicadeza.

-Nada. – e afastou a boca da mão dele de leve.

-Espero que não mesmo. – e sorriu para ela. Ele se sentou na poltrona perto dela e sorriu ao ver que a reunião prosseguia normalmente. Passou a prestar atenção no que Minerva dizia, mas por fim se levantou novamente e se postou ao lado da garota outra vez.

-O que tem hoje, Lupin? – perguntou ela quando percebeu que ele havia voltado para seu lado.

-Saudades. – e a olhou com firmeza. Ela o olhou e tragou, soltando a fumaça pela janela aberta e olhando nos olhos dele disse:

-Tonks está logo ali.Quanto tempo faz mesmo que vocês estão juntos?

-Sabe do que falo. – e encostou na parede ficando de lado para ela.

-Pare. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, você sabe disso. Você mesmo disse que nunca mais aconteceria. – e jogou pela janela a gimba daquele cigarro.

-Eu sei. Mas te ver longe está sendo complicado. – disse o lobisomem e colocou a mão discretamente na cintura dela, a olhou e disse no ouvido dela – Esqueceu totalmente aquela noite em Hogwarts?

Hermione sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha e respirou fundo, abriu os olhos e viu que dois olhos negros encaravam aquela cena com certa raiva.

-Para... – e se desvencilhou das mãos dele – Vou sair. – passou pela mesa e disse que já voltava, que iria comprar cigarro na padaria da outra rua. Severus viu quando Remus se esquivou pela outra porta e saiu daquela sala. Snape se levantou e avisou que iria ao banheiro, ouviu um barulho na cozinha e parou na porta quando ouvia a voz deles.

-Pare de ser besta Lupin. – dizia Hermione nervosa.

-Porque? Me de uma boa razão. Me de uma boa razão para que não te queira.

-Porque estou com outra pessoa.

-O que? – nisso Severus se apoiou na porta para ouvir melhor a conversa.

-Isso que ouviu. Estou com outra pessoa, que realmente gosta de mim. Não vê em mim só um objeto. – e riu da cara de ofendido que ele fez.

-Quem é? – perguntou Lupin partindo para cima dela.

-Me solta. – falou ela com certa raiva na voz – Agora. – e sentiu as mãos dele apertando seu pulso. Severus não agüentou e entrou na cozinha como quem estivesse indo buscar algo, parou e olhou para eles com certo desdém.

-Não tinha ido comprar cigarros, Hermione? – e foi até o armário pegar um copo.

-Hermione? – Lupin olhou dele para ela. Viu o olhar de Severus vacilar e o de Hermione entregar. A olhou e concluiu, a falha do Mestre em Porções tinha sido a resposta da pergunta dele – Agora entendo. – e soltou devagar os pulsos dela.

-Entendeu o que? – ralhou Snape ao ver o erro que cometera.

-Ele é o que _"realmente"_ gosta de você? – perguntou em tom de deboche para ela.

-Não. – disse ela o mais entediante que conseguiu.

-Que tipo de homem você acha que ele é? O certo para você? – e riu da cara que Snape fazia para ele.

-De errados já tive vários. Inclusive você. – alfinetou ela, e andou na direção de Snape. Parou na frente dele e olhou para cima, olhando como que pedindo que entrasse no jogo dela. Ele concordou com os olhos negros e voltou a olhar para Lupin.

-Vejo que já entendeu o que ocorre entre nós, mais algo Remus? – disse pousando a mão vacilante no ombro dela.

-Não. – disse rindo – Espero que sejam felizes. – e saiu da cozinha sem o sorriso no rosto. Mesmo que a situação o divertisse não gostou de ver que o caso era verdadeiro.

Snape esperou que ele saísse da cozinha para tirar a mão do ombro dela e a virar para que se olhassem.

-Está louca? Teve um caso com ele? – e a olhou com certo nojo.

-Sim. Como já disse, de errados já tive muitos. – e olhou ele de cima a baixo.

-Onde? – perguntou como se a estivesse interrogando.

-Em Hogwarts. – ela respondeu, rindo da cara de surpresa disfarçada dele.

-Quando? – e se aproximou mais dela.

-Lembra aquela reunião que teve quando Voldemort morreu? – e levantou as sobrancelhas balançando a cabeça afirmando – Foi lá. – bufou e o olhou com curiosidade – Está com ciúmes, Severus?

-Não fale besteiras. Não confunda curiosidade com ciúmes.

-Sei... Acha que não vi sua cara de raiva quando ele estava com a mão na minha cintura? – e riu maliciosamente.

-Porque não curou seu lábio? – e colocou o dedo no lábio dela, mudando totalmente de assunto.

-Porque não. – e se afastou dele, ainda o olhando nos olhos – Sonhei com você.

-O que eu tenho com isso? – perguntou voltado a velha forma estúpida de ser.

-Esquecei você só mostra quem realmente é, o verdadeiro Snape com sentimentos e vontades próprias depois de muito provocado.

-Cale-se. Não tem idéia do que fala, não é garota? – respondeu rispidamente.

-É. Vejo que é besteira achar que depois de ontem, você ao menos fosse abaixar a armadura quando estivéssemos sozinhos. – e sentou-se na mesa. Ele andou até ela e parou abrindo as pernas dela e se colocando no espaço.

-Não seja idiota de achar que sou o certo. Sou só mais um errado na sua vida. – disse o mais bravo e frio que conseguiu.

-Não acho que é o certo. – e aproximou ele com um puxão e falou bem baixo em seu ouvido – Eu também sou uma errada em sua vida. – empurrou ele e saltou da mesa. Saiu da cozinha deixando ele olhando para a porta. Ele ainda olhava para a porta quando ela voltou e lhe disse baixo da porta:

-Mas isso não quer dizer que devemos parar de nos vermos. – sorriu e saiu novamente.


	5. Amizade Reveladora

**Capitulo 5 – Amizade Reveladora**

Lá estava ela na varanda de seu apartamento, fumava como nunca, estava nervosa, aquela conversa com Remus fez com que sentisse tudo novamente, a raiva que estava de Ron naquele dia, o consolo além do limite do ex-professor de DCAT, tudo...

-Não dorme nunca? – disse a voz do loiro em suas costas. Ela se virou e sorriu.

-Não te vi aí. Senta aqui. – e apontou para a cadeira ao lado da sua – Você também me parece sem sono.

-Te vi chegar nervosa, esperei Gina ir dormir para conversar com você. O que aconteceu? – disse se sentando ao lado dela.

-Nada de muito importante.

-Se não fosse você não estaria aqui fumando um cigarro atrás do outro.

-Bom, já que só você sabe o que acontece entre eu e Snape, acho que posso confiar em você outra coisa. – o olhou e viu o rosto dele se iluminar quando demonstrou confiança – Ninguém sabe, mas tive um caso rápido com Lupin.

-O lobisomem? – e riu da cara que ela fez.

-Não fale desse jeito. E sim, tive um caso com ele.

-Cada gosto... – falou mais para si do que para ela – Então, foi por isso que ele voltou para a reunião bufando. Vi você sair, depois Lupin desapareceu e aí Snape deu um jeito de sair também, estranhei, mas nem falei nada.

-Pois é, eu fui conversar com Remus, dizer que tudo estava acabado, daí Severus apareceu e deu tudo errado. – disse ela meio nervosa ainda, e olhou para os olhos azuis de Malfoy que a olhava com certo carinho – Severus não é um homem de todo ruim. Tem seu lado bom.

-Posso imaginar, mas ele esconde muito bem. – e se virou para encarar a lua – Eu também tenho.

-Ora, todos temos, o problema é que certas pessoas escondem muitas coisas, muitos sentimentos. Escondem quem são na verdade. – apagou o cigarro, colocou os pés na cadeira em que estava sentada e abraçou os joelhos.

-Você é uma delas.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – e viu aqueles olhos azuis a olharem com divertimento.

-Você escondeu seu jeito de ser por muito tempo, essa é você de verdade.

-Pode se dizer que sim. Prefiro esse meu jeito.

-Eu também. Aquela Srta. Sabe-Tudo irritava. – e riu com ela – Assim é mais você, quando começou essa transformação?

-Na noite que Voldemort morreu. – ele viu uma sombra de nervoso pousar no rosto dela.

-O que aconteceu para que ficasse assim? – perguntou ele se inclinando para encostar na mão dela, que o olhou com surpresa, mas depois sorriu e resolveu contar.

-Estava em Hogwarts, os membros da Ordem já estavam lá, eu já estava sabendo da morte de meus pais fazia um mês. – desceu as pernas e segurou com mais força a mão dele – Estava nervosa, queria que todos morressem...

**Flashback**

Corria pelos corredores da escola sem saber para onde ia exatamente, estava com raiva do mundo, raiva de si mesma, de Ron por trata-la daquela maneira, da assassina de seus pais. Parou em um corredor, as lágrimas em seus olhos não ajudavam, não conseguia enxergar direito, respirou fundo e voltou a correr, virou em outro corredor e bate em algo caindo no chão. Soltou um palavrão enorme quando bateu no chão, e logo depois olhou para ver no que havia batido.

-Com esse linguajar não vai longe, Srta. Granger. – e viu o ex-professor de DCAT lhe estender a mão e ela aceitou.

-Desculpe. – se recompôs, mas já estava de saída quando ele a segurou pela mão e olhou em seu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas.

-O que houve? – mas ela não conseguiu falar, apenas chorou – Venha aqui. – passou o braço pelos ombros dela e a levou até sua sala para que pudesse se acalmar.

Entraram na sala do ex-quarto dele, onde estava residindo ultimamente e a sentou em uma poltrona. Foi até um armário e tirou um frasco com uma poção azul clara, entregou para ela e disse:

-Poção calmante. Vai relaxar com isso. – e viu ela beber tudo de um só vez, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na frente dela – Agora me conte, o que te fez chorar tanto?

-Por milhões de motivos. Mas não vai lhe interessar assuntos de uma criança.

-Não seja boba, sempre terei tempo para escutar você. E você já não é criança. – e viu ela corar, aquilo o deixou feliz, mesmo não sabendo o porque – Me conte.

-Foi tudo. A morte de meus pais mês passado, as mortes de tantas pessoas inocentes, Ron... – mas sua voz sumiu.

-O que aconteceu com Ron, ele se feriu? – perguntou já ficando preocupado.

-Não, não é isso... – e parou para olha-lo nos olhos.

-Não tenha vergonha.

-Ele... Estávamos juntos, fazia algum tempo... Ele tentou antes de ir...

-Tentou o que? – e segurou a mão dela.

-Queria antes de ir embora... Queria...

-Dormir com você? – e viu o rosto dela pegar fogo, mas ela não desviou o olhar do dele, fazendo com que ele engolisse em seco. _"Por Merlin, porque tinha que crescer tanto e se tornar linda?"_

-Sim. Quando disse que não, ele se irritou. Disse que eu não passava de uma santinha... – e percebeu uma mudança repentina no olhar dele – O que tem?

Lupin se levantou e colocou a mão no peito, estava com um dor, mas sabia da onde vinha, estava se aproximando da lua cheia.

-Estou bem. – respondeu e voltou a se sentar na frente dela.

-Certeza? – e ela se aproximou dele e tirou uma mexa de seu cabelo da frente do rosto e o viu sorrir – Certeza que está bem?

-Sim. Problemas. – e apontou para o próprio coração.

-O que tem? – perguntou curiosa limpando as lágrimas.

-Esse meu coração velho que insiste em se apaixonar pela pessoa errada. – não entendia porque estava contando isso para ela, mas não conseguiu parar.

-Eu conheço?

-Receio que sim.

-Posso perguntar quem é? – e se aproximou esperando que ele contasse quem era a nova dona de seu coração.

-Melhor não.

-Porque? A conheço tão bem assim? – e começou a pensar, a única garota que conhecia tão bem era Gina, mas nunca Lupin seria capaz de se apaixonar por ela.

-Sim. Melhor mudarmos de assunto...

-Não. Quem é? – e olhou ele se levantar, andar de um lado para o outro e a olhou de uma vez, com o rosto sério.

-Nunca notou? – quando ela balançou a cabeça respondendo que não ele continuou – Nunca notou que sempre olhei para... – mas a voz não saiu, ela o olhava com esperança, queria saber quem era a pessoa - Você.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando ouviu quem era a pessoa que dominava aquele coração lupino. Se levantou e respirou fundo, olhando para aqueles olhos azuis dele e finalmente com coragem disse:

-Como assim? – e se postou na frente dele.

-Não sei explicar. Não sei dizer, mas sinto. Talvez seja algo de momento... – e se virou, mas ela se postou na frente dele com o olhar firme.

-Momento ou não, sente o que exatamente?

-Atração. – respondeu a olhando firme também.

-E se eu falasse que também sinto?

-Não saberia o que fazer. – e se afastou passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Me disse agora pouco que não se deitou com Ron porque ainda não estava pronta, suponho que seja... virgem... Não fique me olhando assim. – e viu que ela olhava para ele com divertimento.

-Realmente disse que não dormi com Ron porque sou, de verdade, virgem. – e se aproximou dele o tocando na mão direita – Não significa que não queira. Te queira. – ele a olhava com surpresa.

-Acabou de me dizer que não queria Ron, porque poderia me querer?

-Ron por mais que me ame é um garoto... – resolveu esquecer as palavras de ética e moral – Você é um homem.

Não acreditava que ela estava fazendo aquilo, usando aquelas palavras. Se afastou dela o mais rápido que conseguiu. A olhou assustado, ela sorria se divertindo com a situação.

-Porque foge?

-Você é uma criança.

-Minutos atrás me disse que não era criança. Só mentem para mim... – e foi em direção a porta, mas ele se postou na frente dela – Me deixe passar, já provou que não me quer.

-Não disse isso. Só não acho certo o que você quer.

-Porque? Porque sou mulher? Porque sou virgem? Porque? – nessa altura Mione já berrava.

-Porque tenho medo de te machucar. – respondeu ele gritando.

-Como?

-Não conseguindo me segurar. Não saberia tratar uma garota como você. Frágil.

-Não se engane. Não sou assim tão frágil. – e colocou as braços no pescoço dele, fazendo seus rosto se aproximarem. Ele a beijou com paixão, fechou a porta com o pé e a levou até o sofá. Sem pensar duas vezes começaram a tirar a roupa. Hermione gemia baixo enquanto ele descobria seu corpo com os lábios.

Ele a deitou, já estavam livres das roupas, beijava todo seu corpo, sentia cada parte dela com a língua. Ela o puxou fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem outra vez. Se separam, ele olhava fundo nos olhos dela, ela o puxou e disse em seu ouvido:

-Me faz mulher. – sentiu que ele se colocou dentro de si sem cerimônia alguma. Gemeu mais alto quando o sentiu entrar com força. Aquele ritmo acelerou, a dor se misturava com prazer, o queria dentro por inteiro. Os dois gemiam como nunca, ele não se segurou, esqueceu quem era a garota que estava ali, fez mais força com o quadril e ouviu ela gemer mais alto, sentia ela arranhar suas costas, apertava sua cintura com as mãos, beijava seu pescoço com vontade, mordia deixando marcas na pele clara dela.

Saiu de dentro dela e a olhou, a pegou pela mão e se sentou, colocando ela em seu colo, cada perna de um lado e a penetrou outra vez. Sentiu o corpo dela descer devagar por seu membro e gemeu. Ela subia e descia com cada vez mais força, cada vez mais rápido, gemia, o arranha no peito, ele a segurava pela cintura, tocava seu seio, os mordia e sentiu ela tremer, entendeu que ela não demoraria a chegar no clímax.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e sorriu, um sorriso que nunca havia dado antes, um sorriso safado, um sorriso de quero mais.

-Nunca te imaginei assim. – disse ele aumentando a velocidade de seus corpos. Ela em pouco tempo arqueou e gemeu alto, indicando que tinha gozado. Ele segundos depois a abraçou e mordeu com força seu seio direito, gozando dentro dela. Caíram no sofá, ele por cima dela, arfavam e sorriam.

**Fim do Flashback**

-Nossa. – disse Draco a olhando com certa surpresa – Então...

-Desculpe. Te constrangi, né?

-Não. Só nunca te imaginei assim. – ainda segurando a mão dela.

-Ai que vergonha, o que está pensando de mim agora? – disse colocando a mão livre no rosto com vergonha.

-Devo dizer que nunca te imaginei nem beijando alguém, imagine fazendo essas coisas...

-Bom, sou humana né? – disse rindo para ele.

-Como todos, nunca achei que você fosse...

-Fosse? – soltou a mão dele para se ajeitar na cadeira, mas a pegou outra vez.

-Fogosa. – e riu da cara de vergonha que ela tinha.

-Aí que vergonha. – disse Mione mais solta do que nunca com aquele garoto.

-Não fique. É normal nos revelarmos na cama. – e segurou com mais força a mão dela. Não sabia porque segurava a mão dela ainda, mas não estava querendo soltar.

-Merlin, eu, Hermione Granger, conversando sobre minha primeira vez com Draco Malfoy... Quem poderia prever isso?

-Eu não. – e riu com ela, ele também estava surpreso com aquela nova amizade – Sabe, Mione... – e viu ela o olhar surpresa – Posso te chamar assim?

-Sim.

-Sabe, Mione eu sempre soube que você era esperta, quando vi sua mudança achei que era fachada, mas depois vi que não. Espero que saiba que a minha também não é.

-Já percebi isso, Draco.

-Que bom. – e se levantou, parou na frente dela e se ajoelhou, agora segurando as duas mãos dela – Espero ser seu amigo.

_"A mudança mais rápida que já vi. Porém a mais sincera."_ pensou ela o olhando nos olhos azuis.

-Já é. – e o abraçou, fazendo com que ele se surpreendesse com o movimento.


	6. Chamada Noturna

**Capitulo 6 – Chamada Noturna**

Finalmente chegou a noite de sexta, Hermione junto com Gina e Draco, estavam sentados no sofá da sala conversando esperando um filme começar. Gina havia começado a se acostumar com Draco, até ria de algumas coisas que ele falava, quem não conseguia gostar da idéia era Harry e Ron, estavam pegando fogo de raiva por aquele garoto estar lá.

O relógio anunciou 11 horas, Hermione que estava na poltrona se ajeitou no sofá ao lado de Draco, já Gina se levantou e disse:

-Bom filme. Amanhã tenho que trabalhar bem cedo. Boa noite. – e saiu indo em direção a seu quarto.

-Boa noite. – disseram juntos. O filme começou e Mione, que estava sentada ao lado de Malfoy usando uma blusa rosa de frio e uma calça de moletom, chinelos e meia se cobriu com um cobertor e jogou um pedaço para o loiro. Ele usava blusa e calça de moletom cinzas e se cobriu com a parte que ela cedera.

Depois de 20 minutos de filme Hermione se esparramou no seu canto do sofá e bufou, fazendo o garoto lhe olhar curioso.

-O que foi?

-Nada. – respondeu ela meio contrariada olhando para a T.V.

-Conta. Você tá assim desde hoje depois do serviço. – e desligou a T.V., fazendo a sala ficar quase submersa em escuridão, somente iluminada por uma luz acessa no corredor do lado deles. Mione se sentiu confortável naquela escuridão, bufou mais uma vez e pegou um maço na mesa do lado do sofá e acendeu um. Tragou com firmeza e finalmente disse:

-Não soube mais dele. – e olhou para Draco que estava mais perto dela para escutar o que ela dizia tão baixo.

-Snape?

-É. – e se ajeitou para que o loiro pudesse chegar mais perto – Nada desde aquele incidente na cozinha.

-Não deve ser nada. – e riu, pegou o cigarro da mão dela e tragou uma vez. Mesmo na escuridão que a sala estava ele viu o rosto surpreso dela com a cena – Oras, na época de Hogwarts eu fumava escondido.

-Não sabia.

-Ninguém sabia. – e devolveu o cigarro para ela – Não sei porque faz isso com você mesma.

-O que? – e se aproximou dele, que também se aproximava mais dela.

-Espera por ele. Você é bonita, inteligente, alto-suficiente... Porque não procura alguém diferente para te fazer feliz?

-Tipo? – e se deixou levar pela intimidade que ele oferecia, encostou a cabeça no ombro dele – Draco, eu tentei. Juro que tentei, mas não consigo achar a pessoa certa.

-É isso. Você está procurando por ela, mas quando você parar vai ver que ela está na sua frente. – e fez um carinho de leve nos cabelos dela.

-Certos, errados... Cansei de todos eles... Cansei... – e apagou o cigarro pela metade, levantando a cabeça do ombro dele.

-Isso. Espere que o certo aparecerá. – e fez um carinho no rosto dela, dava para ver mesmo na escuridão, que ela gostou do carinho.

-Preciso de uma noite de bônus. – e riu das próprias palavras.

-Do que? – agora acariciando o queixo dela.

-Uma noite de bônus. Sabe, sem compromisso? – e aceitou o carinho dele agora em seu pescoço.

-Entendi. – e se aproximou ainda mais dela – Terá que procurar outra pessoa que precisa dessa noite também então.

-A parte mais difícil. – e se jogou nas costas do sofá, fazendo com que a mão dele saísse de seu corpo.

Ele a olhava, via que ela olhava para o teto. Prestou atenção em todos os movimentos dela, a respiração, os olhos, a boca... Levantou a mão e passou os dedos no rosto dela, que se virou e o olhou. Ela sorriu, gostou do toque daquele menino. _"Menino? Ele já é um homem. Meu Merlin, o que estou pensando?"_

O carinho do rosto dela desceu para o pescoço outra vez, Draco não vendo resistência da parte dela, se aproximou ainda mais, seu corpo se colou ao dela. Ela olhava para ele com um sorriso, não iria para-lo. Ele desceu a mão para o colo dela, não queria passar dos limites, queria ela, mas não poderia ir com muita sede ao pote.

Ela se virou para encara-lo, ele estava colado em seu corpo, a respiração dos dois estavam próximas, sentiam a respiração forte do outro batendo contra suas faces. Draco colocou as mãos nos ombros de Mione, e desceu devagar. Chegou até as mãos dela, as puxou e as beijou, fazendo ela tremer um pouco. Subiu pelo braço direito dela beijando-o, chegou até seu ombro, pescoço, queixo, bochecha, mas ao chegar perto da boca parou, olhou nos olhos dela, como que pedindo permissão. Quando percebeu que aqueles olhos castanhos, agora escurecidos pelo ambiente não lhe impediram, ele se aproximou e encostou seus lábios devagar contra os dela. Ia aprofundar o beijo quando ouviram um barulho vindo da janela. Hermione se esticou e viu um coruja preta parada na varanda. Se levantou e pegou o bilhete que estava na pata daquela ave. Abriu ali mesmo o bilhete e sorriu.

Draco do sofá viu um sorriso se formar no rosto dela, _"ele"_ havia lhe mandado algum recado:

-É dele? – perguntou indo em direção da varanda onde ela ainda estava.

-É. – e olhou aqueles olhos azuis profundos – Me chama. – depois de um segundo de silêncio ele abaixou os olhos e logo levantou o rosto com um sorriso.

-Vá. Ele te espera, sua amargura acabou. – e riu com ela. Viu ela ir para o quarto, ele saiu da varanda e se sentou no sofá e ligou a T.V. novamente. Ela passou por ele vestida com uma calça jeans, blusa preta de frio, tênis e com as chaves na mão. Ouviu a porta fechar e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

Um segundo depois viu a porta se abrir e Hermione entrar, se ajoelhou no sofá ao lado dele e disse em seu ouvido, com uma voz calma e suave:

-Obrigado pelos seus pensamentos sinceros. – e virou o rosto dele, o beijou de leve nos lábios e saiu novamente sem falar mais nada. Draco olhava para a porta já fechada e ainda estava sorrindo, ela havia percebido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Oi – disse ela encostada no batente da porta da cozinha, olhando para Snape sentado em uma cadeira na outra extremidade da mesa.

-Precisamos conversar. – e colocou a caneca de chá que estava bebendo na mesa e a olhou.

-Estou bem, Severus. Obrigado por perguntar. Como você está? – e se sentou na cadeira que estava mais próxima de si, a mais longe dele.

-Não seja boba. – e se levantou, indo em direção a ela – Seu casinho de adolescente com o lobisomem acabou?

-Já disse que sim. – e sorriu, ele estava com ciúmes.

-Precisamos resolver umas coisas. – e apoio as mãos em uma cadeira ao lado da dela.

-Sobre? – e já ia ascender um cigarro, mas ele o arrancou da mão dela e o jogou do outro lado da cozinha – Grosso.

-Deve parar de fumar. – e aproximou o rosto do dela.

-Já sei esse discurso, obrigada. – e riu pelo canto da boca.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? – a olhou fundo nos olhos, procurando algo.

-Até o caixão. – e viu ele se afastar e a olhar surpreso.

-Só você no caixão?

-Do que está falando? – se levantou e o olhou curiosa.

-De... nós... – e tossiu, um pouco envergonhado, nunca havia falado com ninguém assim. Tinha que admitir que ela transformou seu ser interior, estava sentindo algo por ela, mas não ousava dar nome a esse sentimento, por menor e simples que ele fosse.

-Nós? – perguntou surpresa – Existe um nós? – disse cheia de esperança.

-Não sei. Aonde quer chegar com isso?

-Nós ou o cigarro?

-Nós. – disse alto sem paciência.

-Não sei... Aonde você quer chegar? – e se aproximou dele encostando em seu peito com as mãos.

-Não sei... – e a enlaçou pela cintura.

-Nunca sabe de nada, percebeu? – e puxou ele pelo pescoço para que se beijassem. Ele não demonstrou resistência, a beijou devagar.

-Pare... – e a soltou. Olhou para ela e se afastou, andou até o outro lado da mesa com as mãos nos cabelos, que estavam particularmente grandes batendo um pouco abaixo dos ombros – Não consigo me controlar com você por perto.

-Eu sei.

-Prepotente.

-Eu sei. – e tirou os tênis com os pés. Subiu na cadeira que estava na frente e depois na mesa. Engatinhou pela mesa olhando ele nos olhos, que estavam observando a cena com grande surpresa

– Vem aqui. – chamou ele com um sorriso diabólico.

Ele se aproximou dela e ela o puxou para um beijo, sentou na mesa e colocou ele entre suas pernas. Ele perdeu o pouco controle que ainda restava em si, as mãos percorreram o corpo dela, beijando seu pescoço ouviu ela dizer em seu ouvido:

-Perco o controle com você. – e sentiu que ele mordia seu pescoço com força.

-Não é a única. – disse entre as mordidas que estava deixando no pescoço dela.

Ela se libertou das mãos dele e tirou a própria blusa, vendo ele a olhar com gana. Desceu da mesa e começou a desabotoar a calça e ficou somente de calcinha na frente dele. Quando ele tentou se aproximar, ela sentou na mesa outra vez e colocou o pé no peito dele, impedindo que ele se aproximasse. Snape se irritou com ela, tirou o pé dela da frente e a tomou em seus braços, a beijando com força, trincando o lábio inferior outra vez. Ele se afastou quando sentiu gosto de sangue.

Ela passou a língua no lábio pegando o sangue que saia do ferimento e o engoliu. Sorriu para ele e disse:

-Vem, me faz sua outra vez... – Hermione se transformava quando estava com ele, ela virava alguém totalmente diferente. Se portava diferente, se sentia diferente, sentia que era uma das melhor e maiores mulheres da vida com ele.

Ele não esperou ela chamar outra vez, se jogou no corpo dela, fazendo ela deitar na mesa com um baque surdo. Tirou sua roupa com rapidez, caindo com a boca nos seios dela, os mordia, os sugava, beijava, fazia carinho... Ela gemia baixo, mesmo sabendo que não tinha mais ninguém na casa, lá estava ela, gemendo baixo deixando ele louco. Ele olhou nos olhos dela por um segundo e disse sem se importar com o que ela iria achar sobre o que ele ia falar:

-Você realmente não passa de uma vagabunda. – e a desceu da mesa. Virou ela de costas, fazendo com que sentisse seu membro duro nas nádegas. Ele a puxou devagar pelos cabelos e disse em seu ouvido quando percebeu que ela ria da situação – O que acha tão engraçado?

-Em uma situação normal teria lhe virado um tapa na cara por falar assim comigo, mas agora... – e riu outra vez.

-Mas agora? – e puxou com um pouco mais de força os cabelos dela.

-Mas agora... – disse ela virando o rosto em um misto de prazer e dor – Adorei.

Ele soltou o cabelo dela e pensou _"Ela se liberta comigo. Um passo nesse relacionamento."_ A pegou pelo cabelo outra vez e com a outra mão se ajudou a penetrar ela com a maior força que conseguiu. Ela arqueou e gemeu, deixando ele louco de vontade de fazer outra vez.

Ela sentiu as repetidas estocadas firmes e secas que ele dava nela, gemia, chorava e sorria. Era tudo um misto de dor e prazer. Ele a puxou pelos cabelos e disse no ouvido dela:

-Minha?

-Sua. – disse ela na voz mais submissa que conseguiu – Só sua.

-Minha putinha? – perguntou ele com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

-Sua putinha. – e sentiu que iria gozar. Segurou a mão dele que estava em sua cintura e a apertou. Ele entendeu o recado e aumentou a velocidade, os gemidos dela também aumentaram e viu que ela desabou na mesa. Sem se preocupar com isso, puxou outra vez os cabelos dela e disse em seu ouvido – Mandei parar?

Ela riu, mesmo com as pernas tremendo ela continuou a se mexer e em pouco segundos sentiu que ele a inundava. Ele segurou a cintura dela com as duas mãos e gozou. Deixou o corpo cair por cima do dela e respirou fundo, fazendo o perfume do cabelo dela entrar por seu nariz.

Se separaram e colocaram a roupa, Mione sorriu para ele, mas ele continuava com a mesma cara séria de sempre.

-O que tem?

-Certas imagem me fazem pensar em outras coisas.

-Tipo? – e se aproximou dele.

-Você e o Lobisomem.

-De novo essa conversa? Que saco, hein? – e sentou em uma cadeira, suas pernas ainda estavam bambas.

-Não me entra na cabeça como você pode ser tão fácil e dormir com ele. – mas não houve tempo para pensar no que tinha falado, a única coisa que sabia era que o tapa que ela acabara de lhe dar era forte e dolorido. Olhou para os olhos dela e viu lágrimas escorrerem deles.

-Babaca. – disse ela contendo o choro, saiu da sede da Ordem em passos duros e voltou para casa, mas no caminho desabou em um choro triste. _"Como ele pode falar de mim assim?"_ pensou ela _"Você permitiu, Hermione."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abriu a porta de casa sem se preocupar que mais duas pessoas dormiam ali. Passou reto pela sala e entrou no quarto chorando ainda, se jogou em sua cama e colocou o travesseiro no rosto e chorou mais ainda.

Quando ela bateu a porta da entrada, acordou Draco que dormia no sofá, esse viu o rosto dela manchado de lágrimas e quando ela entrou no quarto, ele se levantou e a seguiu. Parou na porta e a viu jogada na cama, chorando.

-O que houve? – perguntou ele se sentando na cama ao lado dela.

-Aquele imbecil. Vai me pagar pelo que disse. – disse olhando para ele ainda chorando.

-O que ele disse? – e colocou a mão sobre a dela.

-Me chamou de fácil. – e desabou a chorar ainda mais. Puxou a mão de Draco, fazendo ele se deitar ao lado dela. Ele ficou deitado de frente para ela, seus corpos distantes. Ele estava olhando nos olhos fechados dela, ela chorava muito, sentia toda a tristeza dela.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu os olhos azuis de Draco a olharem com carinho. Pegou a outra mão dele e as juntou com as dela, sorriu para ele e disse baixo:

-Dorme aqui? – e viu ele concordar. Ela colocou as mãos dele debaixo de seu rosto e não demorou muito já estava dormindo. Ele ficou a observar ela por um tempo, via a respiração dela se acalmar, o rosto dela relaxar e finalmente ela deixar a tristeza passar, dormia igual a um anjo.

_"Farei com que seja feliz. Mesmo que para isso tire ele de sua vida, para sempre."_ disse ele baixo, se aproximou e deu um beijo na testa dela. Viu ela se mexer e voltar a dormir, ele fechou os olhos e acabou dormir rápido também.


	7. O Começo

**Capitulo 7 – O Começo**

Abriu os olhos e encontrou uma imagem desfocada em sua frente, sorriu quando sua visão melhorou e ele pode ver quem era. Ela segurou suas mãos a noite toda e ele não ousou se mexer, queria que ela ficasse assim com ele por muito tempo. Viu ela se mexer, abrir os olhos e os fechar outra vez por causa da luz do sol.

-Bom dia. – desejou ele quando ela começou a se espreguiçar.

-Bom dia. – e olhou para ele. Encontrou aqueles olhos azuis a encarando com intensidade – Você ficou aqui todo o tempo?

-Sim.

A morena virou todo o corpo para ele e pegou outra vez a mão dele e com a outra mão tirou o cabelo que caia no rosto dele. Nesse momento Gina entrou no quarto e gritou quando viu os dois deitados juntos.

-Mione?! – e olhava com surpresa para a amiga.

-Não é nada disso, estamos conversando. – respondeu em uma voz calma e suave.

-Assim espero. Vim avisar que já estou indo. – e saiu batendo a porta. Hermione olhou novamente para ele e sorriu, ele estava realmente se tornando importante para ela.

-Obrigado.

-Não precisa... – e se aproximou um pouco dela – Está melhor?

-Sim. Agora sim. – e se virou, olhando para o teto e sentindo a sol bater em seu corpo.

-Fico feliz. – e com a mão puxou o queixo dela para que se virasse para ele – Não vá mais atrás dele.

-Não... – e se levantou, foi até a janela e o olhou – Queria acreditar que ele era o certo, leve engano, né? – e sorriu forçado.

O loiro se levantou e a abraçou, dando um beijo em seu pescoço, a olhou nos olhos e disse:

-Engano ou não, merece alguém que queira te fazer feliz.

-Quem? – e viu ele se aproximar, ela virou o rosto devagar e saindo dos braços dele disse:

-Vou tomar um banho, fica aqui?

-Para?

-Conversarmos. Hoje é sábado, quero ficar na cama, fica comigo? – ele concordou. Ela pegou roupas, toalha e chinelo, indo para o banheiro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Como você é burro. – disse Harry para Ron que ficou ofendido.

-Na hora não pensei, fiquei com raiva. Ela ficava me atiçando, quando eu ia, ela recuava. Isso foi quando eu era um moleque. Quero outra chance de fazer ela feliz. – começou a andar pela sala.

Harry, Ron e Gina trabalhavam no Ministério, como os dois haviam voltado da caçada não fazia muito tempo, Gina os atualizava das notícias e deveres para fazerem.

-Mas você acha que ela dormiu com ele? – perguntou o moreno para a ruiva que fuzilava o irmão com o olhar.

-Não sei... Você não merece outra chance. Nunca deveria falar aquilo para ela, ela tinha perdido os pais fazia um mês. Que idiota que você é, Ron.

-Sério? – perguntou nervoso com a irmã - Será que ela perdeu o juízo? Malfoy? – perguntou Ron com raiva.

-Oh, cale-se. Ele é bonito e um ponto extra, é estar do nosso lado. Por mais irritante que seja, não vejo porque ela não dormiria com ele. Aquele corpo...

-Gina! – disse Harry com ciúmes.

-Não... Ela não seria capaz... – disse Ron para si mesmo.

-Ela mudou, espere tudo dela. – alfinetou a ruiva rindo deles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ela voltou para o quarto e viu ele deitado em sua cama. Os cabelos dela estavam molhados, ela usava uma calça jeans, blusa de alça preta e chinelos. Se deitou ao lado dele e sorriu para ele.

-O que foi? – perguntou ele.

-Nós.

-O que tem?

-Na escola quase nos matamos, agora peço pra você não sair da minha cama.

-Estranho, na escola ouvia isso direto.

-Imagino. Você era o maior galinha de Hogwarts, pelo que eu ouvia das garotas. – e riu dele.

-Também não era assim. – e riu também – Nunca imaginei que Hermione Granger algum dia fosse me pedir isso, nunca...

-Nem eu. Coisas estranhas acontecem que ninguém consegue explicar.

-Surpresas da vida. – ele foi para mais perto dela, apoiou a mão na cabeça e com a outra mão começou a fazer carinho na barriga dela.

-Vida... – suspirou ela, tanto com o toque e com a palavra.

-O que quer?

-Acho que o que toda mulher quer... – e olhou para aqueles olhos azuis profundos – Romantismo, flores, jantar a luz de velas, presentes, carinho...

Draco sorriu para ela, sua mão brincava na barriga dela, foi até o umbigo e o ficou circulando. Ela riu baixinho com isso. Quando viu que ela não iria impedi-lo, ele colocou o dedo devagar dentro do umbigo, e o tirou logo depois. Fazia o movimento como se a tivesse penetrando.

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, estava gostando do carinho. Ele ainda continuou os movimentos por um tempo, devagar começou a subir a mão por dentro da blusa dela, sentiu ela respirar fundo, continuou subindo até a ponta de seus dedos tocarem os seios dela. Na hora ela abriu os olhos castanhos e encontrou os dele, ele tinha um sorriso diferente no rosto.

-Draco... – mas não teve tempo de continuar, ele aproximou ainda mais seu rosto e a beijou. Ela resistiu por pouco tempo os lábios dele e abriu a boca, dando passagem para a língua dele.

Malfoy subiu a mão devagar e encaixou o seio dela em sua mão, o massageou e sentiu seu bico endurecer. Desceu beijando o pescoço, os ombros, o colo, até que sua boca encontrou a mão no seio dela. Ouviu ela gemer alto e os beijou com mais intensidade, mordia e sugava.

Mione colocou as mãos nas costas dele e a apertava. Ele desceu os beijos até sua barriga e parou nos botões da calça, olhou para ela e se colocou em cima dela. Sentiu ela tremer e cravar um pouco das unhas em suas costas.

Ele sorriu para ela e beijou seu pescoço outra vez, desceu beijando passando no meio dos seios e chegou outra vez nos botões da calça, abriu um por um a ouvindo gemer e respirar com dificuldade. Ele tirou a calça e a calcinha dela de uma só vez. A olhou e sorriu.

-Você é linda. – disse beijando a barriga dela outra vez, desceu lentamente e se postou no sexo dela. Beijava devagar, chupava e lambia.

A morena segurou os lençóis com as mãos e gemeu, ele a lambia com força e vontade, quando sentiu sua língua entrando em seu corpo arqueou e quase perdeu os sentidos. Sentiu ele brincar com a mão em sua abertura e colocar um dedo devagar, depois dois, nunca deixando de beija-la e lambe-la.

Ele ouviu ela respirar com mais dificuldade e gemer cada vez mais rápido, logo depois a sentiu tremer e relaxar, juntou um outro gosto se misturou em sua boca, do qual ele lambeu tudo que ainda tinha nela.

Deitou ao lado dela, fazendo carinho em seu rosto e disse:

-Você é maravilhosa.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou, nesse momento sentiu algo duro em sua barriga. Ela passou a mão pelas costas dele e ajudou a tirar a camiseta. O beijou e devagar desceu as mãos para tirar sua calça, mas ele a impediu.

-O que foi? – perguntou se perdendo no azul daqueles olhos.

-Não, ainda não. – e deu um beijo leve em seus lábios – Estamos nos conhecendo ainda, vamos devagar.

_"O que? Draco Malfoy, o galinha de Hogwarts, querendo esperar para transar com alguém?"_ pensou ela _"Talvez ele goste de mim."_ A garota sorriu e soltou a calça dele, o envolveu em um beijo e repousou a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo seu coração acelerado bater. Acabaram por dormir outra vez, ela nos braços dele, ele nos braços dela.


	8. O Jantar

**Capitulo 8 – O Jantar**

Hermione abriu os olhos e viu pela janela que já estava escurecendo, passou a tarde dormindo. Lembrou-se da parte da manhã, tinha estado com Draco. Olhou para os lados da cama e viu que ele não estava mais ali, provavelmente estaria na sala ou em outro canto do apartamento.

Se levantou, colocou a calcinha e a calça, pegou o maço na cabeceira da cama, ascendeu um cigarro e saiu do quarto, ouviu vozes na sala e foi até lá, viu Harry, Gina, Ron e Draco conversando.

-Boa tarde. – desejou para eles, e se sentou no sofá ao lado de Gina, de frente para Draco e Ron que estavam nas poltronas. Viu Draco sorrir e retribuiu o sorriso, Ron a olhava com certo espanto, assim como Harry.

-Desde quando fuma? – perguntou o primeiro.

-Desde que a caçada de vocês começou ela começou com esse vicio ridículo. – respondeu Gina olhando feio para a amiga.

-Porque? – perguntou o moreno.

-Porque é um jeito mais fácil de morrer. Lenta e dolorosamente. – e tragou com força, somente Draco riu do comentário ácido dela. Ron ainda a olhava e respirou com força, tentando esquecer o que ela havia falado.

-Mione, o que vai fazer hoje depois da reunião? – perguntou um ruivo muito vermelho.

-Vou sair para jantar com o Draco. Porque? – todos olharam para ela, inclusive Draco que não entendia nada que estava acontecendo, mas ao ver o olhar de Mione entendeu que ela queria fugir do Weasley.

-O que?

-É. Draco me convidou pra jantar no novo restaurante bruxo, Mística. – e se levantou para jogar o cigarro fora. Voltou e viu que os três amigos a olhavam com certo espanto –Que horas é a reunião?

-Daqui uma hora. – respondeu Harry segurando a mão de Gina.

-Ótimo. Vou tomar um banho e daí podemos ir, né? – e já ia voltando para seu quarto quando resolveu alfinetar Ron mais uma vez – Draco?

-Fala... – disse ele rindo quando viu os olhos dela brilharem marotamente.

-Vamos direto da reunião ou vamos voltar em casa antes de irmos jantar?

-Vamos direto. – e balançou a cabeça rindo da situação.

-Ótimo, assim já me arrumo de uma vez. – e saiu para seu quarto. Mione separou um vestido preto que ia até os joelhos, frente única que deixava suas costas totalmente expostas e o tecido começava novamente exatamente onde começava seu cócix. Sorriu pensando na cara de três homens que iriam babar nela quando a vissem assim.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron, Harry e Gina andavam na frente, logo atrás vinham Draco e Hermione, que estava arrumada para seu encontro de mentirinha. Draco usava uma roupa social, uma calça preta com sapatos da mesma cor, camisa cinza escuro e os cabelos extremamente bagunçados, dando um ar totalmente sensual.

-Porque disse que íamos jantar? – perguntou o loiro bem baixo para que só ela escutasse.

-Porque eu não queria aceitar nada que ele me pedisse. – e sorriu quando viu Ron olhar para trás e fechar a cara ao ver os dois tão pertos.

-Era só dizer não.

-Se você não quer sair comigo, tudo bem. – e parou o olhando com raiva nos olhos.

-Não é isso. – e parou a olhando de frente – Claro que quero sair com você. – e fez um carinho no rosto dela, que desfez a cara de brava e sorriu.

-Quer mesmo?

-Claro. A razão pela qual vamos não é a mais certa, mas claro que quero. – e puxou ela pela cintura para que chegasse mais perto, olhando ela nos olhos. Ela sorriu e baixou a cabeça, ele levantou-a e quando ia se aproximar para beija-la, escutou Gina berrar mais à frente.

-Vamos. – Hermione se soltou dos braços do loiro e continuaram a andar para a sede.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Snape, Minerva, Tonks, Lupin, Olho-Tonto Moody, e muitos outros estavam sentados junto a mesa de reuniões conversando quando os cinco jovens chegaram. O centro das atenções foi Hermione, assim que ela retirou o casaco, muitos olhos masculinos se dirigiram para ela, muitos femininos também.

-Nossa, aonde vai? – perguntou Tonks.

-Jantar. – disse Mione se dirigindo para seu canto habitual, enquanto os outros sentavam nas cadeiras vazias.

-Com quem? – perguntou a auror com cabelos rosa-chiclete, olhando para Hermione que abria uma janela e acendia um cigarro.

-Draco. – viu os olhares de muitas pessoas olharem dela para ele, o silêncio tomou conta da sala por breves segundos, até que Minerva começou a falar trazendo as pessoas para a reunião que tinham.

Snape quase pulou da cadeira quando a ouviu falar sobre o tal jantar que iria ter naquela noite. A olhava sem descrição, queria ir até ela e a bater até ela explicar que história era aquela de sair com Malfoy. Cruzou os olhares com ela, a viu sorrir maléficamente. Ele observava ela sentada no parapeito da janela, ela de repente se levantou devagar, ainda sorrindo daquele jeito diabólico, percebeu que ela começou a passar a mão pelo lado do corpo, mostrando o vestido e o corpo que se agarrava naquele tecido fino, se virou e mostrou as costas nuas, as pernas a mostra e a sandália de salto que a deixava um pouco mais alta, e virou de frente para ele outra vez, como que mostrando como ela estava linda e que não era para ele. A viu rindo e tragando com uma felicidade garantida. _"Como pode sair com esse moleque? Também quer o que, o ciumento? Você fez ela chorar, com toda certeza vai esquecer você, se já não o fez."_ pensou Severus com certo ódio.

Ele bufou chamando a atenção de Lupin que se encontrava duas cadeiras depois, viu para onde ele olhava e também olhou, viu quando ela o avistou. Ela sorriu e repetiu o ritual feito para Severus, ele porém se levantou e foi até ela.

-O que acha que está fazendo? – disse ele se sentando no parapeito da janela.

-Nada. Só mostrando meu vestido. – e riu.

-Pois então pode parar se não quer que eu te agarre aqui na frente de todos. – e a olhou nos olhos.

-Até parece que eu vou deixar isso acontecer. – e se aproximou do rosto dele – O único que vai me agarra hoje, com muito esforço, será aquele loiro ali. – e apontou com o dedo para Draco que olhava para ela, balançava a cabeça e ria.

-Uma hora é Snape e agora aquele moleque?

-Disse pra você que estava com alguém que gostava de mim. Quando falei que estava com Snape nunca disse que era ele que gostava de mim. – Remus fechou a cara e voltou para seu lugar e olhou de esguelha para Severus que também estava com muita raiva no olhar, Remus teve uma idéia naquela hora.

Hermione ria sozinha na janela, olhou para Draco quando terminou seu sexto cigarro e viu que o loiro a olhava como que devorando-a com os olhos. Sorriu para ele e ouviu Minerva dizer:

-Então espero que aceitem essa nossa decisão. – e olhou para Hermione e Gina.

-Tudo bem. – disse Gina bufando com certa raiva. Todos os rostos se viraram para a morena na janela, ela se aproximou da mesa e respondeu:

-Se não tem jeito. – ela tinha ouvido o que Minerva pedira, queria que elas e Draco passassem a ficar na sede para que não pudessem ser alvos fáceis para Narcisa. Hermione ainda parada perto da mesa resolveu que ainda tinha algo para falar – Mas com uma condição.

-Qual? – perguntou a diretora de Hogwarts curiosa.

-Já que é perigoso para ficarmos em nossa própria casa, aqui também será.

-O que propõe? – perguntou Moody.

-Não seria uma boa idéia alguém ficar aqui também? – e olhou de Severus para Remus.

-Ótima idéia. Remus poderia ficar aqui? – perguntou Minerva olhando para o lobisomem que agora decididamente queria matar a morena que estava de pé o olhando se divertindo com a raiva dele.

-Posso. – disse entre os dentes cerrados.

-Bom, então receio que vocês estejam bem protegidos. – disse Moody se levantando e pegando o casaco, quando viu a cara de todos continuou – Ora, Severus mora aqui também, terão dois membros de qualidade aqui.

Hermione olhou para Draco e sorriu quando viu o garoto rir baixo no canto, parecia que ele lia os pensamentos dela e sabia exatamente o que ela estava tramando com tudo aquilo.

Hermione deixou Draco lhe ajudar a colocar o casaco, muitos olhava aquela cena e cochichavam baixo, ela porém olhou para onde Severus estava, vendo aquela cena com raiva. Ela querendo que ele a odiasse com cada fibra, olhou para Draco e o aproximou para falar em seu ouvido:

-Tem certeza que se eu colocar ele fora da minha vida você me faz feliz? – sentiu ele rir e dizer como em um sussurro doce.

-Sim. – e a viu se afastar sem dizer nada, indo em direção a Snape.

-Oi. – disse ela quando se aproximou do ex-professor.

-O que quer? Se exibir mais um pouco? – disse seco e ríspido.

-Não. Só vim dizer... – e foi até seu ouvido – Vai pagar pelo o que me disse ontem. Vai me querer e não vai me ter. Nunca mais. – e o olhou nos olhos e riu da cara dele.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, ia falar algo, pedir desculpas talvez, mas ela se virou e caminhou na direção de Malfoy, enlaçou o braço no braço dele e saiu porta a fora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron olhava aquele casal e tremia de raiva. Os cinco jovens pararam na praça na frente da sede da Ordem para que Mione conversassem com Gina:

-Bom, eu não sei que horas eu vou chegar, mas como Draco está em casa pode ter certeza que volto. – e riu da cara que os três amigos fizeram.

-Ainda não entendo... – disse Ron para si mesmo, mas ela acabou escutando.

-Não entende o que?

-Você com ele. – e apontou com a cabeça para Malfoy que estava afastado conversando com Moody.

-O que tem? Ele me vê mais do que uma santinha. – alfinetou ela mais uma vez sem deixar de sorrir.

-Mione, eu já te pedi... – mas ela se virou e continuou a conversar com Gina.

-Bom, a hora que eu voltar eu volto. Amanhã não me acorda cedo, não tá? – e deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e no de Harry e foi ao encontro de Draco sem falar mais nada para Ron, que estava vermelho igual ao seu cabelo de raiva da morena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Gostou da comida? – perguntou Mione voltando para o apartamento de braços entrelaçados com Draco.

-Sim, muito boa. E a minha acompanhante também. – e riu quando ela o olhou com um sorriso envergonhado. Ele parou e a olhou nos olhos – Espero que tenha se divertido.

-Me diverti muito. – disse ela sorrindo e se perdendo naqueles olhos azuis outra vez.

Ele se aproximou, a puxou pela cintura delicadamente e a beijou, um beijo apaixonado. Ela suspirava toda vez que ele aprofundava o beijo.

Se separam e ele colou a testa na dela e disse o mais baixo e sensual que conseguiu:

-Aquele sofá está destruindo as minhas costas, será que seu pedido de hoje cedo ainda vale? – ela se separou dele e o olhou com surpresa. Depois de um tempo o analisando disse recomeçando a andar:

-Com toda a certeza. – e entrelaçou o braço no dele outra vez. Caminharam até o prédio em silêncio, subiram as escadas e ela abriu a porta bem devagar, já se passava da meia-noite, porém seus três amigos estavam na sala conversando.

-Ora, olha quem ainda está aqui. – disse Hermione entrando e dando passagem para Draco. Fechou a porta, jogou a chave na mesa e tirou o casaco o jogando na poltrona vazia. Olhou para Gina que a olhava com certa culpa.

-Bom, o dia foi ótimo, o jantar perfeito, mas estou cansadinha. – e andou até Draco, colocou as mãos no peito dele e disse bem perto da boca dele – Pega seu travesseiro e me ajuda a por a T.V. lá no quarto? – o loiro riu para ela e concordou. Passou por Potter e Weasley e pegou seu travesseiro em um armário no outro lado da sala, abriu a porta do quarto dela e jogou o travesseiro na cama e voltou para a sala, pegou sua varinha e fez a T.V. ir para o quarto dela flutuando.

Mione tirou as sandálias na sala e as jogou em um canto, foi até a cozinha e voltou com um garrafa de vinho, os olhares ainda eram totalmente para ela. Gina não sabia se ria da cara do irmão que estava escarlate ou se gritava com Hermione por causa da loucura que a amiga fazia. Harry parecia que tinha visto um Comensal lhes oferecer ajuda e Ron espumava como nunca.

-Boa noite. – e se virou para Draco que ainda ria da situação que ela estava armando – Draco, por favor pega duas taças ali no armário. – e entrou no quarto.

Draco passou pelos três outra vez e pegou as taças, olhou para a cara dos homens ali, um parecia morto e o outro pronto para matar. Sorriu para eles e disse alto:

-Mione, quer que leve sua sandália? – estava adorando aquele jogo.

-Traz, por favor.

-Tá. – e pegou também a sandália dela do canto e se dirigiu para o quarto – Boa noite. – desejou quando passou por eles e fechou a porta, para encontrar uma morena sorrindo maléficamente dentro do quarto.


	9. Planos

**Capitulo 9 – Planos**

-Ele vai dormir lá dentro? – perguntou Ron olhando para Gina que também não sabia responder aquela pergunta. Antes que alguém pudesse falar outra coisa, Draco saiu do quarto de Hermione apenas de calça e meias, foi até a cozinha e pegou um pacote de bolachas de chocolate, as preferidas da morena. Gina suspirou quando viu o peitoral do loiro, mas logo parou quando Harry a beliscou devagar.

Draco entrou no quarto segurando o riso, Mione agora já estava sentada na cama e colocava o vinho nas taças.

-Você não precisava exagerar, né?

-Claro que sim. – e entregou uma taça para ele – Ele vai pagar o que falou.

-Uau. Que vingativa que você é.

-Sou mesmo. – e riu e tomou um gole do vinho – Bom...

Ele se olharam um momento, ele colocou a taça no chão e pegou a dela também colocando no chão. A puxou e a abraçou, beijando seu pescoço, ela suspirava e gemia quando ele mordia.

-Draco... – ela disse e ele a olhou – Não acho uma boa idéia a gente começar uma coisa com eles aí fora. – mas na hora ela ouviu a porta da entrada bater, indicando que eles tinham ido embora – Agora sim.

Ele voltou a beijar o pescoço dela, desamarrou o vestido dela, fazendo com que ele escorregasse de seu corpo, indo para o chão. Beijava agora os seios dela, ela segurava o cabelo dele para que ele continuasse.

A deitou e beijou todo seu corpo, ela gemia e arranhava devagar as costas nuas dele. Ela olhava ele a lambendo outra vez, sabia que não agüentaria muito tempo, então o puxou para cima e o olhou nos olhos.

-Me quer? – perguntou ela séria.

-Sim. – respondeu o loiro fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela. Ela virou a situação e ficou por cima, devagar abriu o cinto dele e retirou sua calça, vendo o volume em sua cueca. Lhe deu um beijo caloroso e desceu para seu peito, distribuiu beijos ali também e desceu devagar, ouvindo ele respirar com dificuldade.

Chegou em sua cueca e a tirou devagar, vendo o membro dele já totalmente duro, sem pensar muito no que fazia o pegou e bem devagar o colocou na boca, Draco gemeu e arqueou com o carinho. Ela agora subia e descia com a mão e com a boca, fazia o loiro gemer e respirar com dificuldade, ele desceu a mão e a colocou em seus cabelos, não empurrando sua cabeça, mas dando um incentivo para que ela continuasse.

Mione notou que ele gemia com mais rapidez e percebeu que ele não demorava a gozar, acelerou os carinhos e ele disse:

-Para, para... – mas ela afastou a mão dele e logo depois sentiu um liquido encher sua boca. Engoliu com certa dificuldade e subiu deitando do lado dele, que arfava e sorria para ela – Você é incrível. – ela apenas sorriu e se virou para pegar sua taça de vinho mas ele a segurou – Acho que tem alguém aqui em débito comigo.

Ela riu e soltou o corpo nos braços dele, mas ele disse:

-Ainda acho que devemos esperar.

-Por mais incrível que pareça, eu também. – disse ela abraçando ele, fazendo o corpo dele ficar encima do dela. Sentiu toda a pele dele em contato com a sua e o abraçou com mais força. Gemeu devagar no ouvido como que atiçando ele, ele a olhou e a beijou com força, trincando seu lábio.

Na hora ela o afastou e se levantou com a mão na boca que sangrava devagar, o olhando como se esperasse ver outra pessoa ali deitada com ela, aquele que ela tanto lutou para retirar de seus pensamentos naquela noite, ele se levantou e foi até ela:

-Me desculpe. Nem por um segundo queria que lembrasse dele. – e a beijou limpando o sangue que saia do ferimento. Com a varinha o curou e a puxou para a cama. A garota deitou com certo receio e quando ele fez um carinho em seu cabelo ela relaxou, deitou no peito dele e ligou a T.V., mas eles acabaram por dormir minutos depois abraçados.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lupin andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha, enquanto Severus analisava o plano que o lobisomem tinha acabado de lhe contar.

-Parece ser um plano bom, não é? – perguntou Remus.

-Sim, devo dizer que sim. – e Remus pode ver um brilho estranho nos olhos de Severus – Mas existe uma pequena falha.

-Qual? – perguntou se sentando em uma cadeira perto do outro.

-Quem ficará com ela depois que tirarmos esse moleque de nosso caminho?

_"Eu, é claro."_ pensou o lobisomem, o mesmo se passava na cabeça do Mestre de Poções.

-Veremos depois, primeiro o alvo. – disse Lupin com um sorriso estranho – Quando se mudarem amanhã você pede desculpas como combinado e...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hermione? – chamou o loiro. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, estava se sentindo muito bem, o dia anterior tinha sido demasiadamente ótimo. Olhou para aqueles olhos que a chamavam, sorriu e o puxou para um beijo – Aqui está seu café. – ele entregou uma bandeja cheia de coisas para comerem juntos.

Depois de uma refeição muito bem feita ela se levantou e se trocou.

-Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou o loiro se levantando e a abraçando pelas costas.

-Temos que arrumar as coisas esqueceu? – e se soltou dos braços dele.

-É verdade. – disse cabisbaixo, mas ela se virou e o beijou, fazendo com que ficasse mais alegre e começasse a ajudar a pegar algumas coisas que ela iria levar para a sua estadia na sede.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chegaram na sede com várias caixas na mão, Ron carregava várias, juntamente com Draco e Harry, já as meninas traziam malas na mão e conversavam animadamente.

-Me deixe te ajudar. – disse a voz de Severus, que estava na porta de entrada, para Hermione.

-Pode deixar. – e tentou tirar a mala da mão dele, mas viu um brilho estranho no rosto dele – O que tem?

-Nada. – respirou fundo como se estivesse criando coragem – Poderíamos conversar depois que se hospedasse? – e olhou para os lados se certificando que estavam sozinhos.

-Não. – e ia saindo, mas ele a segurou pela mão, que ao toque dele tremeu.

-Queria uma chance de pedir desculpas pelo que disse. – ele queria realmente se desculpar, mas também fazia parte de seu plano com Lupin o fazer.

-Já pediu. – e se soltou com violência da mão dele e subiu a escada pisando duro, indo encontrar seus amigos.

Já no Hall de entrada Severus ria maléficamente para a porta da cozinha, onde um lobisomem estava parado, presenciando a cena toda.

-Ela engoliu. – disse Lupin vindo na direção do amigo.

-Vi em seus olhos que sim. Agora é sua vez. – e saíram para a sala da lareira.

-O que foi? – perguntou Gina quando viu Hermione passar por eles e ir em direção ao último quarto do corredor. Entrou e bateu a porta indicando que não deveria ser seguida naquele momento. Dentro da mala que levava nas mãos procurou velozmente por um maço que tinha jogado lá antes de saírem. O achou e acendeu, tragando com satisfação, só então olhou para o quarto que entrara, tinha uma cama, um armário velho e empoeirado, uma escrivaninha também coberta de poeiras e um quadro coberto por um manto negro ao fundo. Notou que a cama estava desfeita, se lembrou que duas pessoas estavam morando naquela casa e uma delas deveria estar dormindo naquele quarto, mas não ligou. _"Que se mude, agora é meu."_ pensou ela com raiva dos seus ex-professores.

Jogou a mala na cadeira de frente para a escrivaninha e com um movimento da mão fez as roupas voarem para dentro do armário, passeou no quarto tirando um pouco de pó dos móveis, então ouviu um chamado, olhou para os lados, mas não encontrou ninguém ali.

-Ei. – disse o manto. Ela foi devagar até ele e o puxou de uma vez, tal foi sua surpresa quando viu um retrato de Sirius Black ali, a olhando com felicidade – Hermione Granger?

-Sirius?! – e chegou perto do quadro, mas percebeu que não poderia abraçar o amigo – Não sabia que tinha um quadro seu nessa casa.

-Pois é. Nossa, como você mudou. – disse sorrindo para a garota, a imagem que estava ali era do Sirius adolescente, o incorrigível conquistador – O que significa isso na sua mão?

-Isso? – perguntou ela com um sorriso zombeteiro e mostrando o cigarro – Um cigarro.

-O que é eu sei, pergunto o que está fazendo fumando? – disse fazendo cara de bravo.

-Bom, a história é a seguinte, estou fumando. Pronto. – e tragou rindo.

-Não deveria.

-Ah, cansei de escutar as pessoas falando o que eu deveria ou não fazer...

-Desculpe... – pediu o quadro ficando cabisbaixo.

-Desculpe-me, não é você o problema. – e se sentou no chão na frente do quadro.

-O que está te incomodando tanto?

-O meu coração. – e desatou a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido desde seu caso Lupin até a noite passada com Draco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-O que será que ela está fazendo lá? – perguntou um ruivo muito nervoso – Vou lá.

-Se fosse você não ia. – disse Malfoy sentado na poltrona da sala da lareira.

-E porque? – perguntou Ron, com raiva, no meio da sala.

-Até parece que não conhece ela, se ela ainda não desceu e não deixou a porta aberta é porque quer ficar sozinha. – _"E diz que a ama? Sinceramente..."_ continuou em pensamento.

Ron contrariado sentou-se novamente na poltrona ao lado de Gina e Harry, ele estava certo, ela não queria ver ninguém ou já teria aparecido. Olhou para o loiro que estava sorrindo e parecia falar com alguém em seus pensamentos. O viu se levantar e ir em direção da porta da sala, um segundo depois Hermione apareceu e sorriu para todos que lá estavam, inclusive para Lupin e Severus que estava ali conversando em um canto afastado.

-Draco, vamos comprar cigarros comigo. Receio que meu estoque acabou.

-Vamos. – disse o loiro sendo fuzilado por três pares de olhos.

-Não seria prudente sair essas horas sozinhos. – disse Lupin o mais cortês que conseguiu.

-Não se preocupe Remus, Draco me protege de qualquer coisa. – e pegou na mão do garoto e saiu porta a fora. Deixando Lupin indignado pela frase que ela disse.

-Quando voltarem falarei com ela, depois você dá um jeito do seu lado. – e viu Severus assentir – Ela vai ver que o pequeno Draco não vai poder defender ela de tudo. – e riu baixo, Severus se limitou a sorrir pelo canto da boca.


	10. Sombras

**Capitulo 10 – Sombras**

Hermione se virava na cama, não conseguia dormir, parecia que algo a fazia ficar acordada, olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram 2 e meia da manhã. Se levantou, se olhou no espelho. _"Ahh, não tá tão indecente assim, afinal vai estar todo mundo dormindo mesmo."_ pensou ela quando viu a minúscula camisola que vestia, se virou e viu o quadro de Sirius dormindo profundamente, abriu a porta com cuidado e desceu as escadas sem fazer muito barulho.

Abriu a porta da cozinha e entrou mais sossegada, sabia que não daria para ouvir qualquer barulho que fizesse dali, por seu um cômodo afastado do resto da casa. Abriu a geladeira, pegou uma jarra com leite, pegou um copo e o encheu. Se virou para a pia e olhou pela janela, vendo a lua lá fora, escondida pelas nuvens, sentiu alguém na cozinha e disse baixo:

-Porque me olha da escuridão?

-Como sabia que estava aqui?

-Não é só porque você consegue sentir as pessoas com seu olfato Remus, que eu seja idiota e não saiba que tem alguém escondido no cômodo onde estou. – e bebeu o resto do leite e colocou o copo na pia.

-O que pretende provar passeando com aquele moleque? – perguntou ele saindo das sombras e se sentando em uma cadeira.

-Nada. – respondeu ela e se sentou na pia o olhando – Sabe, você realmente deve me achar burra, né?

-Porque?

-Acha que não sei que foi você que colocou algo no meu suco hoje no jantar para que eu não pudesse dormir e te encontrar aqui?

-Devo dizer que você é realmente inteligente. Ainda quer escutar o que eu tenho a dizer? – perguntou ele se levantando e indo até ela. Parou analisando como ela estava vestida, sua camisola se transformava transparente à luz da lua, viu ela sorriu e continuou – Te quero de volta. Largue aquele moleque.

-Realmente me quer? – perguntou ela com um rosto cheio de surpresa.

-Sim. – e a enlaçou pela cintura, se postando entre as pernas dela – Sabe que sim.

Ela suspirou e aproximou seu rosto do dele, seus lábios se encostaram e ela disse em uma voz baixa e rouca, qual ele tremeu:

-Que bom, mais um para fazer sofrer nas minhas mãos. – e o empurrou com força, rindo da cara de espanto dele – Acha mesmo que sou assim tão fácil? Esqueça, pode tirar seu hipogrifo da chuva. – e riu descendo da pia e andando em direção da porta.

Ele perdeu o juízo e a agarrou pelos braços e a jogou na parede ao lado da porta, colou seu corpo no dela e sorriu quando a viu com raiva e com os lábios cortados em dois lugares, que sangravam consideravelmente:

-Pode gritar, não ligo. – e cerrou os dentes – Não percebe o que faz comigo? Me deixa louco, eu perco o juízo quando estou perto de você.

-Vai perder os dentes se não me soltar. – disse ela tentando se livrar das mãos dele, mas não conseguindo.

-Sei que não quer sair daqui de verdade. – e se aproximou do ouvido dela – Já esqueceu nossa noite em Hogwarts? Esqueceu como tirei suas roupas? Esqueceu de como te devorei a noite toda? Esqueceu como entrei dentro de você sem pedir permissão e você gemeu querendo mais? Gemeu e quase imploro que a comesse mais e mais. – disse sentindo o corpo dela relaxar e se soltar em seus braços. Virou o rosto para beija-la, mas sentiu algo bater com força em seu rosto, perto de seu olho, a soltou e se afastou, acabou se desequilibrando e caiu.

Hermione respirava com dificuldade, passou a mão na boca e a olhou vendo o sangue que saia de seus lábios, o viu cair e foi até perto dele, ainda com o punho cerrado, pronta para bater nele outra vez caso ele tentasse algo.

-Pode ter me feito subir pela paredes naquela noite, pode ter me feito gozar incrivelmente, pode ter me fodido maravilhosamente bem, não me interessa. – e aproximou o rosto do dele, juntamente com a mão fechada ameaçando outro soco – Nunca mais ponha suas mão em mim. – e se levantou, o olhou com nojo outra vez e saiu da cozinha com um sorriso maléfico porque percebeu dois olhos negros com um brilho entranho, nas sombras, a acompanharem quando saiu da cozinha e subiu a escada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus entrou na cozinha e viu Lupin se levantando e o olhou com certa curiosidade, se sentou e esperou que ele contasse como havia sido.

-Ela está caindo direitinho. Está morrendo de raiva de mim, agora você chega todo amigo e faz ela acreditar que eu realmente sou um canalha, depois consegue que ela largue aquele moleque e pronto. – disse Lupin pegando gelo na geladeira e colocando sobre o olho que doía muito.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Severus se levantando e indo até a pia.

-A segurei com força e indiquei que iria cometer uma ameaça contra ela, ela como já esperávamos, se defendeu e me ameaçou.

-Ela se defendeu muito bem. – disse rindo do olho dele.

-Sim, ela tem força. – e riu também – Bom, amanhã você fala com ela, certo?

-Sim. – e se dirigiu para a porta – Boa noite. – e saiu subindo para seu quarto. Remus ficou a fitar a porta que levava a sala da lareira. Pouco tempo depois de lá surgiu uma ruiva com um sorriso estranho.

-Ele está apaixonado, acha certo continuar com isso?

-Claro. – respondeu o lobisomem a olhando com felicidade – Tirarei Draco e Snape da vida dela, verá. – e sorriu para a ruiva que retribuiu.

-Cuidado. Não quero ver ela sair machucada dessa, só espero que você tire o Draco da vida dela, ela merece coisa melhor. – e viu o rosto do lobisomem se acender de felicidade – Não que você seja coisa melhor, mas já é alguma coisa. Só me sinto mal enganando ela assim.

-Pare de ser bobinha. Afinal, foi você que me procurou e me deu a idéia de tirar o loiro dela.

-Sei, mas...

-Mas nada... Agora só quero terminar com isso o mais rápido possível. – e despejou o gelo que derretia, na pia – Boa noite. – e saiu da cozinha, também indo dormir.

Gina se sentou em uma cadeira e se pôs a pensar, talvez estivesse fazendo um bem para a amiga, mas talvez não. Não, definitivamente não poderia deixar que Draco ficasse com ela, muito menos Snape, Lupin talvez não fosse também a melhor opção, mas era a única que tinha.

Se lembrou de quando viu Lupin e Hermione na sala dele, tinha ido falar com o professor sobre a reunião que teriam naquela noite, viu a porta da sala dele entreaberta e a empurrou devagar, vendo Hermione no colo do professor e os dois gemiam alto, ela rapidamente se escondeu e logo depois correu para que não fosse pega.

No dia seguinte foi falar com ele e contou o que viu, mas o professor negou, mas ela insistiu e ele acabou por pedir segredo. Agora estava pedindo que escondesse outra coisa da amiga, outro segredo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione entrou no quarto e deitou em silêncio na cama, passou a mão outra vez nos lábios e sentiu gosto de sangue em sua língua. Draco se mexeu e viu que ela estava ali, acendeu o abajur e se assuntou:

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou passando os dedos nos lábios dela.

-Lupin. – e se virou para encarar ele – Severus e ele estão tramando algo.

-Como sabe? – perguntou o loiro se sentando.

-Quando sai da cozinha vi Snape escondido nas sombras. Eles estão tramando, tenho certeza. – e se sentou se cobrindo junto dele.

-O que aconteceu na cozinha?

-Lupin me agarrou e me jogou na parede, bati a boca quando ele me jogou. – e viu o loiro ficar com o rosto vermelho – Tenho certeza que estão tramando algo.

-Tramando o que? – e a abraçou fazendo seus corpos deitarem.

-Me querem de volta. – e sorriu da modéstia da frase.

-Vão dividir você? – riu Draco.

-Sei lá que plano doentio eles tem, mas que é isso, é. – e se virou para olhar aqueles olhos que lhe davam tranqüilidade.

-Podem ficar tentando, você é minha. – respondeu ele sério.

-Sua? Desde quando eu sou propriedade de alguém? – e o olhou se divertindo com o olhar bravo que ele fez.

-É, minha. – e deu um leve beijo nela – Não é? – ela pensou um pouco e sorriu.

-Vamos dormir. – e se virou para apagar o abajur. O abraçou outra vez e sentiu a respiração dele em seu ouvido.

-Quando disse que ia encontrar o certo se parasse de procurar, estava certo. Eu segui meu conselho e achei a minha certa. – e a beijou na orelha e fechou os olhos.

Mione passou muitos tempo pensando naquela frase e sorriu quando se deu conta de quem a estava falando, ficou mais feliz quando pensou que não queria mais ninguém naquele lugar; Lupin por mais que fosse um sonho de homem estava fora de controle, obcecado; Severus era frio demais, mas despertava nela algo que nunca sentira, mas agora também sentia isso com Draco; Ron... bom, Ron a tinha ofendido, mas já se fazia 4 anos, mas não pensaria duas vezes em o ferir, nem que fosse um pouco; Draco, sim era seu ex-inimigo, mas não podia negar que sentia algo por ele, estava gostando dele, ele lhe fazia bem, era bonito, adorava quando ela aprontava e acima de tudo na cama, pelo menos até onde tinham ido, era ótimo.

-Talvez seja você o certo. – disse para a escuridão e sorriu para a noite.

-Não sabe como amei escutar isso. – ele a virou e a beijou. Ela se assustou, pois achava que ele estava dormindo, mas retribuiu o beijo. Ele a beijava loucamente, fazendo seus ferimentos doerem um pouco, mas ela não ligou, continuou.

Ele separou seus lábios com dificuldade e a olhou, sorriu fazendo carinho em seu rosto, ela se perdia naqueles olhos e ele nos dos dela. Ela suspirou e o puxou para que deitassem outra vez.

-Espero que saiba que quero te fazer feliz. – disse ele no ouvido dela.

-Eu também quero te fazer feliz. – virou o rosto e sorriu para ele, lhe deu um beijo rápido e se aninhou nos braços dele, fechando os olhos e dormindo quase que instantaneamente. Draco ainda ficou olhando para ela por muito tempo, analisava cada pedaço do rosto dela, cada cacho do cabelo, cada sarda no pescoço, tudo. A beijou na testa e disse baixo:

-Te farei feliz. – e encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, fechou os olhos e dormiu.


	11. Snape!

**Capitulo 11 – Snape?!**

Na manhã seguinte Hermione acordou cedo, tinha que ir trabalhar, não seria um dia tão bom, mas poderia sair daquela casa e fugir daqueles dois loucos que estavam tramando um plano contra ela. Se virou e não achou um certo loiro que deveria estar lá, achou um bilhete no travesseiro dele, o pegou, se sentou e leu:

**"Bom Dia linda.****  
****Tive que sair mais cedo, fui ver uma vaga em um escritório no Ministério. Tenha um ótimo dia. Nos veremos de noite.****  
****Beijos.****  
****D.M."**

Suspirou e resolveu que deveria realmente começar a se arrumar para ir para o serviço. Alguns minutos depois já descia as escadas e se dirigia a cozinha. Entrou e encontrou Remus, Snape e Gina tomando café da manhã.

-Bom dia. – desejou para todos e se sentou ao lado de Gina que a olhava com surpresa.

-O que você anda fazendo com seus lábios? Estão sempre machucados agora. – perguntou a ruiva.

-Oh, isso? – perguntou Mione passando a mão nos lábios inchados levemente – Bati. – e pegou uma torrada e começou a comer. Não muito tempo depois Remus se despediu e saiu para resolver uns problemas, Gina também se despediu deixando Hermione e Snape sozinhos.

A morena nem olhava na direção do ex-Mestre de Poções, mas esse a olhava, tentando iniciar uma conversa, estava tão nervoso que até suava, mesmo que estivesse seguido o plano, ele também queria falar com ela, saber como ela estava, se já o tinha esquecido, se já tinha dormido com aquele garoto irritante. _"Claro que sim, seu besta. Acha que uma mulher como ela, linda, inteligente, auto-suficiente vai esperar por você para ter o próximo orgasmo? Não seja tão inútil, você está amolecendo por causa dela."_ pensou ele como se travasse uma batalha dentro de si.

-Está bem, Snape? – perguntou ela quando viu que ele olhava para o vazio.

-Não. – respondeu voltando a si – O que houve com seu lábio? – ela riu e se levantou, pegou seu prato e copo e levou até a pia que já estava lavando sozinha a louça dos outros dois que já haviam saído.

-Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu.

-Como poderia? – respondeu calmo, não conseguia ser grosso com ela, não mais, pelo menos.

-Vi você quando saí da cozinha. Com certeza Lupin te contou o que aconteceu. – ela se sentou outra vez e perguntou um pouco mais séria – Fala, qual é o plano?

-Que plano? – perguntou escondendo qualquer vestígio de surpresa por ela saber do plano.

-Não tente se fingir de inocente comigo que não cola.

-Não estou fingindo nada, não sei do que fala. – ele parecia sincero, fazendo ela sorrir para ele.

-Bom, se você diz... Já me vou. – e se levantou e o olhou pela última vez, ele estava sério, talvez não estivesse mentindo. Foi em direção a porta da sala e ouviu passos apressados atrás de si, se virou e o olhou nos olhos.

Snape a olhava com uma expressão única, um misto de desejo e carinho, queria dizer o que sentia no fundo de seu ser, mas as palavras não conseguiam se formar em sua boca, seu cérebro não estava funcionando tão bem, talvez perto dela não funcionasse certo nunca mais. Ela o olhava com surpresa, via que ele estava fazendo um esforço muito grande para falar algo, mas não conseguia, algo realmente inusitado, Severus Snape sem palavras.

Ele lhe fez um carinho no rosto e a prensou devagar na porta de entrada, ela ainda o olhava nos olhos, ele aproximou os lábios do dela, ela não se moveu, estava perdida naqueles olhos negros que a deixavam em estado de transe, seus lábios se encostaram devagar e ele disse bem baixo:

-Não posso...

-O que? – perguntou ela também bem baixo, ainda seus lábios se encostavam com muita leveza.

-Dizer...

-O que?

-Que te amo... – e sua voz morreu, ele a soltou e se virou para subir as escadas. Ela respirava com muita dificuldade, o olhava subir as escadas, queria ir atrás dele e perguntar se ele havia dito aquilo mesmo, mas suas pernas não obedeceram, continuou para na porta. Balançou a cabeça retirando por hora aqueles pensamentos e saiu para a manhã fria de Londres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O dia se passou como se as horas tivessem aumentado, ela já não agüentava mais trabalhar com a chefe gritando de cinco em cinco minutos com todos, parecia uma louca. _"Talvez devesse ser internada no St. Mungus, daí poderemos trabalha em paz."_ pensou quando estava saindo do prédio da biblioteca.

Andou por algumas ruas e viu um casal passar por ela, um casal um tanto incomum, um homem maduro com seus 35, 40 anos e a mulher com a sua idade, se lembrou de um bruxo que havia dito que a amava naquele dia mais cedo. _"Será que ele disse a verdade? Pode ser uma parte do plano... Não ele não chegaria a esse ponto... Bom, ele talvez não, mas Lupin... Aahhh chega, estou com outra pessoa..."_ pensou ela voltando para a sede com muita calma.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Olá. – disse Draco que estava na sala da lareira, parecia muito animado, ajudou ela a tirar o casaco e a beijou no rosto – Consegui um emprego.

-Que bom. No escritório? – e se sentaram para conversar sobre o emprego dele.

-Reunião hoje de emergência. – disse uma voz na porta da sala, Hermione se virou e viu Remus com um rosto sério e amargo.

-O que houve? – perguntou Draco.

-Um ataque. – e se aproximou do casal que estava de mãos dadas – Parece que sua mãezinha está juntando forças para destruir todos os membros da Ordem.

-Quem foi atacado? – Hermione se levantou assustada para encarar o lobisomem à sua frente.

-Neville e Luna. – Hermione colocou a mão na boca para não deixar um grito sair, mesmo que fizesse anos que não os via ainda gostava muito dos amigos, sabia que eles ajudavam a sede sempre que eram chamados – Mas não se preocupem eles estão em St. Mungus estão sendo bem cuidados.

Draco a abraçou, dando um beijo em sua testa, tentando acalma-la. Ela o abraçou de volta e por cima de seu ombro viu Lupin lhe olhar. Ela ficou observando o sorriso de desdém que ele dava para ela, sabia que ele estava se divertindo vendo o casal que ele estava tentando separar, mas será que ainda sentia algo por ela a ponto de fazer tudo aquilo? _"Será que gosta de mim?"_ pensou ela e se soltou dos braços do loiro.

-Vou tomar um banho, foi um dia e tanto hoje. – disse meio triste ainda e subiu as escadas de cabeça baixa. Quando estava chegando no seu quarto, uma mão a puxou e a empurrou para dentro de um outro quarto.

-Precisamos conversar. – disse Snape mais sério do que nunca, mas não estava bravo, somente um rosto sério e bem desconfiado.

-Sobre o que? – perguntou ela ascendendo um cigarro que estava em sua bolsa.

-Sobre... hoje cedo... – e a olhou com certa vergonha. _"Você está amolecendo, cara..."_

-Disse a verdade? – perguntou ela o olhando nos olhos e se sentando na cama.

-Sim. – e deu dois passos na direção dela – Mas não espero que diga o mesmo, porque...

-Eu também sinto. – disse ela ainda o olhando e tragando o cigarro com firmeza, parecia que o iria engolir a qualquer momento.

Ele se espantou com a resposta dela, abaixou a cabeça, pensou em tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles, no pouco tempo que passaram juntos, como poderia estar tão apaixonado por aquela garota, como poderia estar apaixonado por alguém. A observou acabar aquele cigarro, tentou formular uma frase na cabeça, mas nada saiu por sua boca, quem falou foi ela quando percebeu que ele não estava tendo muito sucesso com as palavras.

-Porque me disse isso? – perguntou jogando a bolsa em um canto e se levantando um pouco nervosa.

-Porque é o que sinto.

-Porque é o que sente?! Sente mesmo? – perguntou andando de um lado para o outro.

-Sim. – e a viu parar no meio do caminho.

-Você é um babaca. – falou com raiva para ele, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela as impediu de cair.

-O que lhe fiz agora? – perguntou indignado.

-Primeiro me quer, depois não me quer mais, depois me insulta, depois diz que me ama... DECIDA-SE. – gritou para ele.

-TE QUERO E SÓ VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU. – gritou ele se aproximando dela – Não vê que você me mudou, você me fez sentir algo que nunca achei que sentiria outra vez. Porque faz isso comigo? – e se afastou dela, andando em círculos.

-EU?! VOCÊ QUE NÃO SABE O QUE FAZ COMIGO. – gritou respondendo para ele, ela deixou as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto. Ele não mais agüentou, a abraçou com força, dando proteção aquela pessoa que tanto amava.

Ela o olhou nos olhos, queria se soltar, sabia que ele a faria sofrer, como poderia estar amando alguém que a maltratava tanto?

-Não... me solta... – ela o empurrou com força, se soltando dos braços dele – Porque? Porque Severus? Porque faz isso comigo?

-Não sei. Não sei amar, não sei cuidar... – e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Então como sabe que me ama?

-Eu sei o que sinto, não me leve por criança. – ele tirou o casaco e o jogou longe, dobrou as mangas da camisa branca que usava e a olhou, sentia um certo calor. Viu que ela o olhava assustada, percebeu para onde ela olhava – Me desculpe. – ele já ia descer a manga do braço esquerdo para esconder outra vez a Marca Negra quando ela o impediu e puxou seu braço.

-Não... – e passou a mão no contorno da marca – Não tenho medo de você já lhe disse. Também não tenho medo dessa Marca. – e sorriu pelo canto da boca para ele. Depois de um tempo acariciando a Marca dele, ela o olhou nos olhos – Eu também te amo. – e abaixou a cabeça – Mas não podemos fazer isso...

-Porque? Por causa daquele moleque?

-Não... Porque não quero sofrer mais...

-Não te farei sofrer. – e a abraçou, fazendo ela lhe olhar nos olhos.

-Vai sim, Severus. – se soltou e foi em direção a porta.

-Me dê uma chance? – viu ela parar com a mão na maçaneta e se virar, respirou fundo quando a viu sorrir.

-Tudo bem. Mas... saiba que não sou uma mulher fácil de se lidar.

-Sei disso faz tempo. – sorriu ele de um jeito estranho, o qual ela nunca havia visto – Também não sou fácil de se lidar.

-Também sei disso faz tempo. Muito tempo, desde o colégio. – e o viu se aproximar, mas quando ele foi beija-la ela se virou e se afastou.

-O que foi? – perguntou frustrado.

-Draco. – disse baixo, estava com medo da reação dele.

-O que tem?

-Estou com ele. – respondeu olhando para o chão, procurou no bolso um cigarro, o ascendeu e continuou olhando para o chão.

-Sei disso. – respondeu seco e friamente.

-Não é isso...

-O que é então? – perguntou se aproximando dela.

-Ele gosta de mim.

-Também já sei disso. – viu ela morder o lábio inferior e entendeu – Oh, você também gosta dele?

-Um pouco... Quero dizer, gosto... – e bufou – Droga, você chega e bagunça minha vida e ainda me quer só pra você, só que eu já tinha uma vida antes de você aparecer e agora que eu estava com alguém que me fazia bem você chega bagunçando tudo outra vez.

-Fique com ele. – disse com raiva. Ela o olhou nervosa.

-Pois bem... – e disse indo em direção a porta – Está certo do que está falando? – perguntou de costas para ele, ela não queria sair dali na verdade, queria que ele a impedisse.

-Não. Mas a escolha é sua. Sabe o que sinto. – ela se virou e andou até ele, o olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

-Ter certeza disso?

-Sim. – e se aproximou dela. A beijou devagar, sem dessa vez trincar seus lábios, uma diferença percebida por ela.

-Snape?! – perguntou uma voz na porta, fazendo os dois se virarem assustados. Viram uma ruiva os olhar assustada com a cena.


	12. Interrogatório

**Capítulo 12 – Interrogatório**

Hermione ainda olhava para a amiga e deu dois passos em direção a ela, mas essa fechou a porta e a morena parou no meio do caminho. Respirou com força e olhou para a porta outra vez. _"Ahh que vá... Que conte para todos... Não ligo... O único problema vai ser Draco, ele não merece... Merlin ele foi tão bom comigo... Ahh que se dane... Dane-se todos."_ pensou sorrindo um pouco pelo canto da boca.

Se virou e o olhou nos olhos, ele a olhava sério, parecia que iria atrás de Gina a qualquer instante, mas ele não se mexeu.

-Que se danem todos, não é? – perguntou ele sorrindo pelo canto da boca também.

-Leu meus pensamentos. – e foi em direção a ele – Que se danem.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e ela o abraçou, se beijaram, um outro beijo calmo, um beijo apaixonado. Ela se soltou depois de algum tempo e foi até a porta.

-Onde vai? – Snape perguntou confuso, viu ela virar somente a cabeça para trás.

-Fumar no meu quarto, sei que você não gosta do cheiro, mas o vicio é forte. – e ia saindo quando ele falou outra vez.

-Conversa com Sirius?

-Sabe que sim. Se não já teria saído daquele quarto. – e fechou a porta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estava sentada na pia da cozinha fumando, pensando no dia de hoje. _"Cadê ele? Já deveria ter chego."_ pensou ela, mas ouviu um barulho na porta, era o próprio dono de seus pensamentos parado na porta da cozinha a olhando.

Draco a olhou, ela estava linda, um vestido azul escuro agarrava-se em seu corpo, saltos em seus pés, maquiagem quase sem peso em seu rosto, os cabelos presos em um coque relaxado, estava divina. Ele sorriu para ela quando viu um sorriso e um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

-Vai sair? – perguntou se apoiando no batente da porta colocando as mãos nos bolso e deixando o cabelo cair no rosto.

-Sim. – e tragou – Vou jantar fora.

-Está feliz?

-Muito.

-Então também estou. – se aproximou dela e sorriu ao ver que seus lábios estavam intactos – Quando?

-Como sabe? – ela perguntou descendo da pia e o encarando.

-Você. Você me contou sem palavras. – e olhou para o chão, respirou fundo – Posso saber o que ele disse pra te fazer voltar atrás na sua decisão?

-Que me ama.

-Você o ama? – Draco perguntou ainda olhando o chão.

-Sim. – Hermione se afastou dele e deu a volta na mesa, ficando perto da porta.

-Se você está feliz, fico feliz. – e se virou para encara-la – Onde vão? – se forçou a sorrir.

-Harry vai me levar para jantar no Mística.

-Harry?

-Sim, ele me pediu para jantar com ele, quer conversar comigo. Sabe, colocar o papo em dia. – e tragou outra vez sorrindo para o loiro.

-Se divirta. – e se virou. Não conseguia mais olha-la, estava querendo dizer para não se afastar, mas queria vê-la feliz.

Mione viu quando ele se virou triste, balançou a cabeça se forçando a sair da cozinha, mas não conseguiu, pela segunda vez suas pernas não lhe obedeceram. Respirou fundo, olhou para a porta, desviou o olhar para ele, sem pensar duas vezes foi em sua direção, o virou, quase o queimando com o cigarro, o abraçou passando os braços em seu pescoço e o olhou fundo nos olhos. Ele a olhava com tristeza, mas queria ficar feliz por ela, a viu sorriu triste, sorriu igualmente para ela. Viu uma lágrima escorrer de um dos olhos dela e a limpou com a mão

-Não... Não fala nada. – e sorriu para ela. Ela o puxou e o beijou, mas não se permitiram abrir os lábios. Ela foi se afastando daquele beijo de despedida, abaixou a cabeça e se soltou, virou e saiu da cozinha sem olhar para trás.

Draco sorriu ao vê-la sair pela porta da cozinha, mas uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

-Você era a certa... mas não pra mim.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione chegou ao restaurante e avistou Harry em uma mesa ao fundo, foi até ele e se sentou, seu olhos ainda estava vermelhos de chorar por Draco, mas disfarçou colocando um imenso sorriso no rosto.

-Oi. O que houve? – perguntou Harry quando a olhou nos olhos. Ela deu de ombros e tirou o casaco – Bom, como andas?

-Bem, e você?

-Também. Bom já deve saber o motivo de te chamar pra jantar né? – perguntou ele segurando uma das mãos dela que estava na mesa.

-Não. – respondeu mentindo sem o olhar nos olhos. _"Gina já contou? Que garota rápida."_ pensou e sorriu forçado para ele.

-Porque ele? – perguntou calmo, Mione sorriu ao ver um Harry diferente em sua frente, se fosse o antigo Harry ele teria indo até a sede e feito um escândalo.

-Porque o amo. – e viu Harry esboçar um sorriso estranho.

-Ele te ama também? – a olhava analisando cada expressão que ela fazia.

-Sim. Harry vá logo ao ponto, o que quer saber?

-Como isso começou? – Harry viu a amiga respirar fundo e abaixar a cabeça, talvez não devesse perguntar isso, mas não podia ficar sem saber como ela poderia amar aquele homem frio que alguns anos antes odiavam.

-Não sei explicar... Ele simplesmente é ele... Sei lá, Harry... – tentou explicar, mas perdeu a coragem de dizer como aquilo havia começado.

-Mas... Ele sempre te tratou mal...

_"No começo de tudo isso ainda tratava..."_ pensou ela.

-Ele mudou. – e pegou o cardápio querendo fugir do olhar do amigo que a analisava.

-Como Malfoy pode ter mudado tanto? – perguntou Harry abaixando o cardápio para ver o rosto dela.

-Malfoy? Achei que falava de... – e se calou, mas percebeu que já havia falado muito. _"Gina não contou para ele... Hermione Jane Granger, você é muito burra..."_ Tentou disfarçar olhando para o cardápio novamente, mas Harry o abaixou outra vez, dessa vez com força fazendo barulho quando o bateu na mesa, muitas pessoas que estavam nas mesas do lado olharam.

-De quem falava? – perguntou Harry muito sério.

-Malfoy. – mentiu, mas não deu certo já havia se entregado.

-Não minta pra mim. – falou alto, chamando a atenção das pessoas outra vez.

-O que desejam? – perguntou um garçom chegando para anotar o pedido. Hermione aproveitou e se escondeu outra vez atrás do cardápio.

-Ainda nada. – o garçom saiu e o moreno puxou o cardápio das mãos dela e o colocou em seu colo – De quem falava? – perguntou entre os dentes.

Hermione olhava para as mãos que estavam na mesa, não conseguia mentir para Harry, não o olhando diretamente nos olhos, e mesmo assim sabia que estava vermelha feito um pimentão, sentia seu rosto quente, estava prestes a se levantar e ir embora. _"Não... Não seja covarde, cedo ou tarde ele vai saber..."_ pensou ela e levantou os olhos e encarou aqueles olhos verdes que esperavam a resposta verdadeira.

-Severus. – Hermione viu Harry ficar pálido e mudo, achou que o amigo iria cair da cadeira a qualquer momento, mas ele fez algo totalmente inesperado.

-O QUE? – berrou para ela, dessa vez fazendo todo o restaurante os olharem, até a banda que tocava parou de tocar, todos aqueles olhos pesaram nela e no garoto que estava vermelho.  
Hermione se levantou, pegou o casaco e saiu do restaurante o mais rápido que pode, Harry a seguiu e a alcançou na rua na frente do restaurante, a puxou e a virou para que se olhassem.

-Então?

-Sim, estou com ele, pronto. Era isso que queria escutar? – disse ela o encarando com certa raiva pelo grito no restaurante.

-COMO? – Harry gritava com ela em plena rua, até parecia um namorado ciumento. As pessoas que passavam na rua ficaram olhando.

-DO MESMO JEITO QUE VOCÊ E GINA. ELE ME AMA. – berrou ela em resposta.

-QUANDO ISSO COMEÇOU?

-NÃO INTERESSA. – Hermione viu Harry a passar e começar a andar, ela o seguiu em silêncio, ele andava rápido e ela teve que tirar o salto para segui-lo.

Harry entrou na sede da Ordem bufando com a varinha na mão, encontrou muitas pessoas na sala onde a reunião acontecia, todas se viraram quando ele chegou nervoso e com a varinha na mão. Logo depois Hermione chegou descalça e respirando com dificuldade pela corrida que teve que dar para acompanha-lo.

O moreno varreu a sala com os olhos até achar seu alvo, sem pensar duas vezes jogou a varinha longe e correu para cima de Snape. O derrubou da cadeira com um soco, não sabia bem o porque de toda aquela raiva, mas foi o que seu corpo fez.

Hermione berrou para que ele saísse de cima do ex-professor, mas ele não a ouviu. As pessoas se assustaram e se levantaram, Moody e Lupin puxaram Harry para que saísse de cima de Snape que estava com um pequeno corte no supercílio.

Severus se levantou e encarou Potter com raiva. Hermione soltou as sandálias e correu para ver como Snape estava, se aproximou dele e colocou a mão direita sobre seu rosto e a outra quase que tocando seu ferimento. Se olharam nos olhos, pareciam que tinham esquecido que outras pessoas estavam ali e os olhavam nos olhos.

-Se afasta dela. – berrou Harry tentando se soltar das mãos dos aurores.

Os dois olharam para Harry, mas os olhos de Hermione logo se voltaram para os de Severus, novamente se concentrando no ferimento. Os olhos de todos os outros voltaram para o casal quando Hermione falou.

-Vai precisar de um curativo, Severus. – ele limpou a garganta e ela o olhou nos olhos. Ia falar, mas se lembrou das outras pessoas, fechou os olhos e a boca, se reprovando internamente. Mione as afastou de Snape e respirou fundo antes de olhar para todos os que a olhavam. Harry ainda era segurado pelos braços de Moody e de Remus, mas já não demonstrava que iria atacar outra vez.

-Alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – pediu Minerva olhando para Severus, Hermione e Harry.

-Pergunta para ele. – falou Harry com raiva. Todos os olhos se voltaram para Snape e este olhou para Hermione que estava de costas para ele. A garota se virou e encarou os olhos negros, sorriu pelo canto da boca, como se o incentivasse a contar.

Severus olhou para Minerva, respirou profundamente e então disse:

-O ataque do Sr. Potter eu não sei explicar, mas... – e olhou para a amada, o sorriso dela o incentivou a continuar – Mas provavelmente ele está nesse estado por causa de meu relacionamento com a Srta. Granger.

Tonks que estava de pé se sentou com a noticia, Ron fez o mesmo, Gina parecia que teria um ataque e olhou séria para Remus, que estava espumando de raiva. Minerva ficou sem palavras.

A morena se aproximou novamente dele e o olhou sorrindo, enlaçou seu braço no dele e se postou ao seu lado. Harry viu aquilo e tentou avançar sobre eles, mas Hermione se colocou na frente.

-Chega Harry – gritou olhando nervosa para o amigo – O que quer?

-Você longe dele. – gritou tentando se soltar.

-Porque? Ele me faz feliz. – Harry riu falsamente do comentário dela. Severus porem esboçou um sorriso que foi percebido por muitos.

-Feliz? Pelo que soube alguém trincava seus lábios a ponto de faze-los sangrar, te fazia chorar e te magoou muito... Nunca achei que fosse ele, mas quando me contou juntei as peças... Ele não te merece. – Harry disse um pouco mais calmo.

Hermione procurou Gina com os olhos e viu a amiga sentada com o olhar triste, sabia que ela é quem tinha contado para ele essas coisas.

-Ele mudou Harry. E se fosse meu amigo, como achei que era, iria querer me ver feliz. – disse o olhando com lágrimas nos olhos e saiu para a cozinha. Snape a seguiu sem que ninguém falasse mais nada.

-Está bem? – perguntou Severus a abraçando pelas costas. _"Burro, claro que ela não está bem... Tapado..."_ Ela se virou e apoiou a testa em seu peito.

-Agora todos eles já sabem.

-E? Que se danem, não foi assim que disse hoje à tarde? – perguntou ele fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela.

-Sim... mas Harry é importante pra mim. Queria que ele entendesse. – e o abraçou no pescoço. Ele se aproximou e a beijou ternamente. Suas testas se encostaram, ele respirava fundo e disse:

-Eu te amo, espero que saiba. – ela sorriu.

-Também te amo. – percebendo que para ele a frase já saia com mais facilidade – Queria que ele entendesse.

-Agora entendo. – disse Harry da porta da cozinha, estava ouvindo eles já fazia algum tempo – Snape me desculpe. Você também Hermione.

Mione o olhou e andou até ele de cabeça baixa, se postou na frente dele e o abraçou com força.

-Por favor, não faça mais isso. – pediu baixo em seu ouvido – Ele me faz feliz.

-Então estou feliz por você. – e a apertou ainda mais – Agora vai, vai cuidar do rosto dele. – sorriu para ela e saiu.

Ela sorriu por algum tempo olhando para a porta já fechada, depois se virou e percebeu que Snape estava encostado na pia a olhando com os braços cruzados. Foi até ele, pegou a varinha e fez um curativo em seu supercílio. O abraçou e sorriu falando em seu ouvido:

-Acho que agora é oficial. Não da mais para fugir. – ele colou o corpo dela ao seu e se aproximou do ouvido dela, primeiro o beijou devagar e o mordiscou, depois falou bem baixo em uma voz rouca e suave ao mesmo tempo:

-Quem disse que eu quero fugir? – e a beijou como um adolescente apaixonado.


	13. Ataque

**Capítulo 13 – Ataque**

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde que todos souberam do relacionamento de Severus e Hermione, alguns estavam lidando muito bem com a noticia, já outros como Ron não aceitavam isso de jeito algum.

Mione estava em seu quarto deitada na cama, era um sábado estranho, frio e quente ao mesmo tempo, já estava quase arrumada, mas não desceu para o café, sua calça jeans azul escura ainda estava desabotoada, sua blusa preta com mangas curtas colocada de qualquer jeito no corpo, um pé com meia e outro não, estava pronta pela metade. Olhava para o teto do quarto, esperando um certo quadro acordar.

-Bom dia. – disse Sirius acordando e dando um belo bocejo.

-Bom. – respondeu baixo.

-O que tem? – disse se ajeitando no quadro, olhando para a garota jogada de qualquer jeito na cama.

-Hoje fazem 4 anos. – disse sentindo uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas fechou os olhos e as lágrimas voltaram seu caminho.

-4 anos de que?

-Da morte de meus pais. – ouviu Black respirar fundo e o olhou – Não precisa dizer nada, só precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso.

-Onde está Gina que não está te apoiando nesse momento? – viu ela se levantar rápido e olhar para o espelho na penteadeira, seu olhar estava um pouco mudado, estava mais bravo do que triste.

_"Não quero falar com ela, não quero nem olha-la ainda."_ pensou Hermione terminando de colocar a outra meia no pé e colocando os sapatos. Sirius limpou a garganta e ela o olhou, viu que o moreno esperava uma resposta e bufou tentando arranjar a resposta certa.

-Não falo com ela já faz duas semanas. – respondeu se pondo de pé e abotoando a calça.

-Oh, ainda com essa história, Hermione?

-Se fosse você no eu lugar o que teria feito? Ela armou pra mim, se juntou com aquele Lobisomem louco pra me tirar de Draco e de Snape. – quando viu o rosto de desaprovação de Sirius ela percebeu que havia faltado com respeito com Lupin, o melhor amigo de Black – Me desculpe, mas ele está realmente louco.

-Talvez goste de você... Já pensou nisso?

-Já! – e andou até o quadro parando em sua frente – Mas o Remus que você conheceu não é aquele louco que fica bolando planos pra me ter... E outra se realmente gostasse de mim iria dizer e não tentar me ludibriar pra me ganhar... Ora, não sou prêmio de loteria.

-Sei disso. Mas entenda, ele não viu outro jeito.

-Ahh não o defenda. E não justifique eles. Me enganaram.

-Severus também.

-Sei disso... Mas foi o único que teve coragem de me dizer os verdadeiros sentimentos. – e se virou para sentar na cama outra vez.

Sirius a observou um tempo antes de começar a falar, balançou a cabeça, ela estava nervosa e não adiantava tentar conversar sobre isso agora, talvez tentar conversar sobre os pais a acalmasse. A olhou outra vez, viu que ela tinha escorregado da cama e estava sentada no chão, abraçando as pernas e a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.

-Quem os matou?

-Narcisa Malfoy. – sua voz saiu chorosa.

-Ela foi capturada? – perguntou Black na voz mais calma que conseguiu, sentia um certo ódio emanar pelo quarto, sentia que ele vinha de Hermione.

-Não. – disse em uma voz que não era sua. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para o quadro do amigo. Black se assustou tanto com a voz, quanto com o rosto e os olhos de Hermione, a mulher em sua frente tinha um rosto duro, frio, seus olhos estavam mortos, não tinham mais o brilho comum dos olhos de Mione, ali estava uma outra pessoa.

-Mione? – perguntou Sirius na voz mais alta e séria que conseguiu. A morena voltou a si e olhou para o amigo com lágrimas nos olhos. Se levantou e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Desceu as escadas e passou por muitas pessoas na sala, muitas delas a chamaram quando a viram passar, mas ela continuou seu caminho e saiu da casa. Severus, Draco, Harry e Ron se levantaram e foram atrás dela, mas quando saíram ela já havia desaparecido nas ruas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entrou em seu apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si, sentou no sofá e se pôs a chorar. Sentia muita raiva de Narcisa, só queria mata-la, queria vê-la sofrer como seus pais sofreram. Respirou fundo tentando encontrar calma, se levantou e foi até o rádio, o ligou e se jogou no sofá outra vez, mal escutava a música que tocava, mas sabia que não gostava dela, com um movimento da mão um cd começou a tocar, a música a fez abrir os olhos e se sentar outra vez. Ficou olhando para o rádio e com outro movimento o volume se aumentou, fazendo todo o apartamento se inundar com a música.

_Don't cry to me_

**(Não chore para mim)**

_If you loved me_

**(Se você me amasse)**

_You would be here with me_

**(Você estaria aqui comigo)**

_You want me, come find me_

**(Você me quer, venha me encontrar)**

_Make up your mind_

**(Decida-se)**

_So don't cry to me_

**(Então não chore para mim)**

_If you love me_

**(Se você me amasse)**

_You would be here with me_

**(Você estaria aqui comigo)**

_Don't lie to me_

**(Não minta para mim)**

_Just get your things_

**(Apenas pegue suas coisas)**

_I've made up your mind_

**(Eu tomei uma decisão)**

A música lhe fez lembrar Severus. Queria que ele estivesse ali, mas talvez ainda não conseguisse chorar no ombro dele, talvez ainda fosse cedo demais. Foi até seu quarto e abriu a janela para que entrasse um pouco de ar. Com a música alto não ouviu que alguém entrava em seu apartamento. Ela se virou para sair do quarto e viu ele ali na porta encostado no batente a olhando.

-Fora. – disse sem sair do lugar.

-O que tem? Por que chora? – perguntou Lupin tentando se aproximar.

-Já disse fora. – apontou para a porta e falou alto por causa da música também alta. Com um movimento da mão dele a música abaixou.

-Por favor, só me diga o que tem?

-Nada. – mas as lágrimas riscaram seu rosto sem que ela deixasse.

Ele andou até ela, tentou abraça-la, mas ela se afastou, ele investiu para cima dela e a pegou nos braços, ela se soltou nos braços dele e deslizou até o chão o levando junto. Caíram um de frente para outro, ela chorava compulsivamente, ele a abraçava cada vez mais forte.

-Quatro anos. – ele disse em seu ouvido, ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, sentindo o abraço dele lhe apertar ainda mais. Ficaram naquela posição por muito tempo, Hermione parecia que tinha adormecido, seu choro já havia parado, mas ela não soltou ele por nenhum momento – Hermione? – arriscou ele. Ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos, como se um lapso de memória a tomasse em segundos lembrou quem ele era e o empurrou para longe. Olhavam-se nos olhos, ela com raiva dele, ele confuso sobre a variação de humor dela.

-Fora. – disse ela se levantando e passando por ele que ainda estava no chão.

-Hermione. – disse ele a seguindo – Espere, pouco segundos atrás chorava em meu ombro, agora me manda pra fora?

-É. Algum problema para entender isso?

-Sim. Porque está fazendo isso?

-Porque da última vez que chorei no seu ombro acabei por ver muito mais que ele. – e se sentou no sofá.

-Não seja ingênua. Já me conformei que te perdi. – disse a olhando com um sorriso no canto da boca.

-Não quero saber, quero você fora daqui. – se levantou e foi até a porta, a abriu e o olhou outra vez.

Lupin nada disse, sacou sua varinha e apontou em direção a porta. Hermione por sua vez achando que ele ia lhe atacar, se jogou no chão atrás do sofá e gritou:

-Accio Varinha. – e a sua varinha parou em sua mão. No meio disso ouviu Remus gritar algo e dois fachos de luz se encontraram no ar, um vindo da porta o outro, o de Remus, indo em direção a porta. Mione entendeu na hora que alguém os estava atacando e sem pensar duas vezes abriu a porta com o pé e se jogou no chão na frente da pessoa.

-Estupefaça. – e viu a pessoa ser jogada pelo corredor e bater na outra parede, cair no chão e desmaiar.

Remus foi até Hermione, mas sua varinha continuava apontada para a pessoa caída desacordada no chão. Mione se levantou e foi até seu atacante, o examinou e resolveu por vira-lo para ver quem era. Não o reconheceu, mas viu algo em sua mão. Pegou o pergaminho e o abriu, leu e entregou para Remus, que estava ao seu lado. Remus leu e olhou para Hermione que olhava o corpo desacordado.

-COVARDE. – berrou Hermione para o corpo e lhe dando um chute na altura do peito. Entrou em seu apartamento, pegou suas chaves e saiu outra vez, trancou o apartamento e se virou para Lupin – Fique aqui, vou buscar alguém para pegar ele. – e saiu sem deixar o lobisomem responder ou perguntar algo.

Desceu as escadas e saiu para a rua, parou na frente do prédio e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, puxou ar para seus pulmões e deu um grito alto que foi ouvi muito longe dali. Liberou parte daquela raiva no grito e se pôs a correr para a sede, mas as palavras daquele pergaminho cravaram em sua mente.

**"Feliz Aniversário. Ass: N. M."**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Valeu pelos comentários galera...  
Carla não vou separar eles não... Mas tbm não dá pra deixar fácil assim né????  
Música: Call Me When You're Sober - Evanescence


	14. Maldição

**Capítulo 14 – Maldição**

Correu até a sede sem parar, chegou e entrou gritando pelos aurores, quando vários deles apareceram contou tudo e começou a correr pela rua outra vez, muitos bruxos correram atrás dela, enquanto outros aparataram para o Ministério.

-Quem é ele? – perguntou Ron para Moody que examinava o rapaz desmaiado no chão.

-Não sei dizer, mas pode ter certeza que vamos descobrir. – olhou com seu olho tonto para Mione, ela estava encostada na parede o observando – Você o fez desmaiar?

-Sim.

-Meus parabéns. – e riu da cara de pouco caso que ela fez.

Hermione olhava para o corpo e sentia toda a raiva que podia daquela mulher que mandara o bilhete, olhou para cada uma das pessoas que lá estavam. Tinha que terminar com isso logo, tinha que sair dali.

Severus que estava do outro lado do corredor a viu saindo e a seguiu, não queria deixa-la sozinha, não depois daquele bilhete que Narcisa tinha mandado. A encontrou fumando no andar de baixo, a olhou e depois se aproximou.

-Como está?

-Bem. – respondeu seca e sem expressar o que sentia. Pela segunda vez sua raiva emanava de seus poros, fazendo com que o bruxo ao seu lado a olhasse com temor.

-Não se abale. Ela queria isso, que você ficasse com raiva. – e a tomou em seus braços, mas ela se afastou e o olhou séria nos olhos.

-Vou atrás dela.

-Não vai, não.

-Vou sim. Chamarei Draco para me levar até onde ela estava pela última vez e partirei daí.

-Não irá sozinha nessa missão.

-Irei sim. Draco me levará para onde ela estava e depois seguirei sozinha. – e apagou o cigarro com o tênis e subiu outra vez o lance de escadas, procurou Malfoy com os olhos e quando o achou foi até ele.

Malfoy estava em uma roda conversando com Harry, Gina e Moody. Quando a mulher chegou perto porem todos se calaram e olharam para ela.

-Preciso que me leve até onde sua mãe estava. – o loiro pareceu considerar falar não, mas ela o olhou de um jeito estranho e ele acabou por aceitar – Ótimo, vamos. – se virou e estava para descer as escadas quando Snape a segurou pelo braço, fazendo ela lhe olhar.

-Não vai. – disse como dando uma ordem.

-Me solte. – pediu baixo, mas não sentiu ele soltar nem um pouco seu braço, resolveu que era hora de lhe contar certas coisas, com os dedos da outra mão traçou uma linha do queixo até a testa dele, contornando seu rosto, assim que atingiu o centro de sua testa, disse um feitiço baixo e um fio brilhante se fez entre eles. Severus conhecia esse feitiço, mas ainda não entendia porque dela o estar fazendo.

Quando o bruxo abriu os olhos ela não estava mais lá, os outros o olhavam curiosos, mas ele apenas se ajeitou nas roupas e respirou fundo. Gina foi a primeira a se aproximar e o olhar apreensiva.

-O que ela te mostrou?

-Melhor conversarmos na sede. – e saiu sem dizer mais nada, sendo seguido pelos mais novos e Lupin, deixando Moody e um outro auror para trás para que se encarregassem do rapaz que tinha atacado o apartamento minutos antes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Então, o que ela te mostrou? – perguntou Ron sentado em uma poltrona de frente para Severus. Harry e Gina estavam sentados no sofá e Lupin em outra poltrona na frente de Severus que estava no outro sofá da sala. Ele permaneceu em silêncio por muito tempo, tentando colocar as imagens, que ela mandara para ele, em ordem. Respirou pesado e abriu os olhos encarando eles.

-Receio que perdemos nossa Hermione.

-Porque? – perguntou Harry, que era o mais calmo ali dentro.

-Ela carrega com sigo a maldição.

-Qual? – perguntou Lupin olhando o outro bruxo com um rosto triste e surpreso.

-Ela carrega a maldição Sanguinis. Narcisa juntou seu sangue ao dela. Mione nunca poderá se apaixonar ou amar sem que isso lhe traga dor e perdas. Talvez por isso se recuse a amar... Como não pensei nisso antes?! – disse colocando a outra mão na testa.

-Pensou no que? – perguntou Harry o olhando curioso.

-Narcisa foi quem matou os pais dela. Ela uniu o sangue das últimas pessoas que Hermione amou com o dela e o de Mione, essa feitiço é antigo. Quase ninguém o conhece... Mas porque ela?

-Talvez por ela ser a única filha bruxa de um casal Trouxa? – questionou Remus o olhando.

-Isso. Ela precisava de sangue novo. Hermione era perfeita.

-Sobre o que vocês estão falando? – alterou-se Ron.

-Hermione é filha única de uma família Trouxa, Narcisa é sangue puro, assim misturados Narcisa tem a proteção. – ponderou Lupin explicando para os outros.

-Que proteção? – dessa vez Gina se alterou.

-Proteção do primeiro bruxo. Quando se nasce um bruxo na família Trouxa e ele é o primeiro, uma aura de proteção recai sobre ele, fazendo com que fique mais protegido e seguro que os outros. – esbravejou Severus.

-Narcisa tendo gostas do sangue de Mione em si também carrega a proteção, impedindo que a peguemos. – concluiu Harry e viu os outros mais velhos concordarem.

-O que também nos impede de localizar Hermione, que mesmo que mate Narcisa ainda pode ficar muito ferida, ou pior... – mas a voz de Remus sumiu aos pouco em sua boca.

O silêncio recaiu no cômodo, Gina deixou várias lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, se levantou e andou até Severus se ajoelhando na frente dele, que também tinha o rosto triste, abraçou as pernas dele e recostou a cabeça em seus joelhos. O velho bruxo se assustou com a reação da menina, mas gostou, passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e a ouviu dizer bem baixo.

-Me desculpe.

-Já lhe disse que sim. Não peça mais. – disse meio grosso, mas com a voz baixa e calma.

Todos olhavam aquela cena com certo carinho, ele havia mudado, quando o Mestre de Poções iria deixar uma garota da Grifinória deitar a cabeça em seus joelhos e ele lhe fazer carinho, ele havia mudado muito. Todos passaram a se concentrar na maldição dela, mas isso só fazia com que lágrimas subissem para seus olhos.

Por minutos Snape somente acariciou os cabelos de fogo de Gina, mas ao ouvir a porta se abrir todos olharam para lá.

-Moody, o que foi? – perguntou Harry se levantando e indo até o auror.

-Temos que acha-la.

-Porque?

-Ela levou a poção 5, Snape. – Severus quando ouviu essas palavras petrificou, Remus quase caiu da poltrona, mas os outros três os olharam confusos.

-Que poção é essa? – perguntou Gina olhando para o rosto do Mestre de Poções, agora muito mais preocupado do que antes.

-_Mors omnia solvit_.

-A poção da morte. – disse Gina se levantando devagar do chão e olhando fundo nos olhos de Severus – Não, ela vai acabar se matando.

-Não, não vou. – Gina correu e abraçou a amiga e depois Draco que entraram na sala naquele instante – Porque foi sozinha?

-Nossa, obrigada. – disse Draco fingindo estar bravo quando passou pela ruiva.

-Entendeu o que eu disse. – e voltou a olhar para a amiga – Porque?

-Achei que era uma boa idéia. Mas no caminho Draco me deu uma boa idéia, vou deixar ela achar que me venceu, que me deixou devastada, assim virá atrás de mim e ai, terei minha vingança. – sorriu para a mulher na sua frente e andou em direção de Snape. Parou em sua frente e respirou fundo.

-Resolveu que somos necessários?

-Não. – e viu ele se levantar e teve que levantar a cabeça para continuar a lhe olhar nos olhos – Mas vocês são importantes. – e pegou sua mão.

-Deveria te bater por sua irresponsabilidade. – e a enlaçou pela cintura lhe dando um leve beijo – Agora, nos deve explicações...

A garota bufou e se dirigiu para sua janela habitual, ascendeu um cigarro e se sentou no parapeito, primeiro olhou para todos eles, via curiosidade e tristeza no rosto de cada um deles.

-Não tem muito o que se dizer... A maldição só morre quando o outro elo da corrente de sangue morrer... Ou seja, ou ela morre e me liberto ou eu morro e ela se liberta.

-Não pode ser revertida? – indagou Harry olhando para Moody.

-Infelizmente não. Mas tenho certeza que nossa Hermione vai sair dessa ilesa. – Moody sorriu forçado para a mulher que fumava na janela, mas essa se limitou a olha-lo e jogar o cigarro fora.

-Bom, como já sabem porque me recuso a gostar demais de alguém, será que agora podemos começar a bolar o plano para mata-la? – disse fechando a janela e olhando para todos eles. Remus cogitou a possibilidade de falar algo, mas ela lhe lançou um olhar furioso que o lobisomem resolveu deixar para conversar com ela mais tarde, quando estivesse sozinhos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mors omnia solvit : A morte soluciona tudo


	15. Dead To The World

**Capítulo 15 – Dead To The World**

Hermione deitou em sua cama, olhando para o teto esperando a pessoa que estava em sua porta resolver entrar e lhe falar o que pensava. Mas depois de quinze minutos esperando para que ele entrasse, ela se levantou e para sua própria surpresa encontrou alguém sentado na porta a esperando abrir.

-Porque não entrou?

-Porque eu sabia que você iria vir. – sorriu Lupin.

-Entra. – se afastou para que ele pudesse entrar. Lupin analisou a situação por alguns segundos e então se levantou, entrou no quarto a olhando. Mione olhou para a outra ponta do corredor e viu dois olhos muito negros a olhando com certa raiva.

Lupin se sentou e olhou para os lados, aquele quarto lhe era familiar, sabia que já tinha estado naquele quarto antes, parecia que já tinha estado lá em outra vida, ou até mesmo naquela.

-É o quarto de Sirius. – disse ela quando viu que ele olhava para os lados – Não se lembra?

-Mesmo estando nessa casa por muitos dias não quero nem lembrar no tempo que passei aqui. Muito menos me lembrar de Sirius aqui, sendo maltratado... Prefiro me lembrar de Almofadinhas rindo, fazendo palhaçadas, aprontando comigo e com James na escola. – Lupin a olhou encostada na porta, ela sorria para o fundo do quarto e balançava a cabeça – O que tem?

Hermione somente apontou com a cabeça para o fundo do quarto para que ele olhasse para lá, o lobisomem virou a cabeça e então viu, um quadro de seu amado amigo pendurado na parede ao fundo.

-Sirius? – mas o quadro não se mexeu, Lupin se levantou e começou a andar devagar até o quadro, mas quando chegou perto dele olhou para Hermione que ainda sorria. Ele se virou e encarou o quadro mais de perto.

-Se chegar mais perto vou achar que quer me beijar. – disse Sirius abrindo um sorriso ao ver o amigo assustado. Lupin não sabia se ria ou chorava, a surpresa era tanto que até esqueceu das palavras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Cadê a Hermione, Snape? – perguntou Gina quando o homem entrou batendo a porta com uma cara muito nervosa.

-No quarto dela. – e se sentou ao lado da ruiva.

-Fazendo o que?

-Boa pergunta. – e cruzou os braços no peito e ficou a fitar a porta com a maior carranca que já conseguiu fazer.

-Ta com ciúmes de algo? – perguntou Gina se divertindo com ele.

-Não seja boba, menina.

-Sabe como sei que está com ciúmes? – viu ele lhe olhar e respondeu rindo – Harry faz a mesma coisa quando estou conversando com outro homem. Não me engana. Está com ciúmes.

-Já disse para não ser boba. – e se levantou e saiu da cozinha em passos largos. Foi até seu quarto e entrou no banheiro. Se olhou no espelho da pia, se analisou por alguns segundos. _"Que porcaria de sentimento é esse? Não, não pode ser ciúmes... Bom, eu realmente não quero ela perto dele, muito menos daquele moleque... Mas pode ser porque eu queira proteger ela. Não..."_ ele continuou a pensar um pouco mais antes de começar a se despir.

Jogou a roupa no chão perto da porta e abriu o chuveiro, experimentou a água e quando essa atingiu a temperatura ideal ele entrou. Sentiu as primeiras gotas descerem por suas costas, molharem seus cabelos, aquele banho começou a lhe relaxar os músculos sempre tensos. Colocou por inteiro a cabeça na água, ergueu a cabeça para receber a água no rosto, do nada sentiu duas mãos em suas costas. Se virou assustado e a viu, encostada na parede oposta do Box, nua, um sorriso diferente no rosto, com as mãos para trás e as pernas cruzadas.

-O que quer? – perguntou bravo e virou de costas para ela.

-Não acredito que vai ficar bravo por causa daquilo? – perguntou sem sair do lugar – Sirius pediu que eu o levasse até lá. Mas ele só vai entrar no meu quarto caso eu deixe, o que não vai acontecer.

Ele não se virou, mas bufou como um touro bravo. Hermione riu, sabia que ele estava com ciúmes, mas ela queria concertar as coisas, na situação dele, ela também não iria gostar de ver o que ele viu, por mais inocente que fosse.

-Severus... – o abraçou pela cintura e apoiou a cabeça em suas costas – Olha pra mim, olha. – ele se virou sem muita pressa e olhou para ela como costumava olhar na época de escola.

-O que?

-Não fique assim. – passou as mãos pelas costas dele e chegou até seu pescoço, o puxando para lhe dar um beijo – Que tal se lhe prometer nunca mais fazer isso?

-Assim é melhor. – sorriu pelo canto da boca, a enlaçando pela cintura, permitindo um beijo.

-Então, prometo nunca mais deixar nenhum homem entrar no meu quarto quando você estiver olhando. – e riu da cara de bravo que ele fez – Brincadeira. – e o puxou para outro beijo.

-Te amo. – disse ele no ouvido dela bem baixo fazendo ela se arrepiar. Ela se virou para sair, mas ele a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para junto de seu corpo. Hermione viu passar na frente de seus olhos a primeira noite em que se entregou para ele, em como aquela noite marcou o ínicio de muitas coisas, muitas noites de choro, muitos sentimentos magoados.

-Me solta... – tentou se livrar dos braços dele, mas ele só a apertou mais fazendo ela sentir todo seu corpo, principalmente algo que crescia consideravelmente em suas costas.

-O que houve? – perguntou o homem a virando para ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas – O que tem? – se preocupou segurando o rosto dela nas mãos.

-Sabe bem que não posso lhe dizer de todo coração... – e saiu do Box pingando por todo o banheiro. Severus a seguiu até o quarto também todo molhado, ela começava a colocar a roupa quando ele a impediu e a abraçou.

Mione sentiu o corpo dele no seu, queria tanto revelar todo o sentimento que tinha por ele, mas sabia que isso acabaria por mata-lo. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a olhou, aqueles olhos pretos sempre lhe diziam algo, mas dessa vez estavam serenos. Snape a pegou no colo, como uma criança, a colocou deitada na cama, os dois ainda estavam molhados, pingando por todos os lugares. Ele se deitou no corpo dela, ela lhe abraçou com força, como se estivesse com medo de algo.

Severus a beijou devagar, apaixonadamente, sentindo a reação percorrer o corpo dela. A mão que acariciava os cabelos ainda bem molhados dela desceram para seu rosto, lhe fizeram carinho, desceu para seus ombros, depois seus seios, ali sim ficou muito tempo, acariciava, beijava, mordia devagar, mostrando que não tinha porque temer ele outra vez.

Mione se segurava no lençol da cama, o prazer era grande, ser tocada pelo homem que gostamos era definitivamente a melhor das sensações, mas também sentia medo, sentia medo de amar demais e acabar por perde-lo. Sentiu a língua dele percorrer uma linha de seus seios até seu umbigo, arqueou as costas e gemeu quando ele avançou e beijou seu clitóris. Sentia a língua dele passando por toda sua extensão, beijando e mordendo. Sentiu ele fazer seu caminho de volta e quando ele chegou até seus lábios outra vez o olhou fundo nos olhos, temendo ver aquele assassino outra vez, mas só viu ele, _"seu"_ homem ali.

Sorriu quando viu ela sorrir, sabia que ela tinha visto a diferença, sabia que estava diferente e queria mostrar para ela o quanto ela era importante a ponto de fazer com que o temido Mestre de Poções se tornasse uma pessoa melhor, uma pessoa capaz de amar outra vez. Ela o puxou para um beijo e sentiu quando as pernas dela se afastaram para que ele pudesse se postar entre elas. Pareciam dois adolescentes na primeira vez, na verdade era quase isso, Hermione só conhecia um lado dele, o lado bruto que só sabia fazer sexo, nunca amor. Severus só conhecia o lado obscuro do sexo com Hermione, não sabia o quanto aquela mulher poderia ser delicada. Quando resolveram ficar juntos de verdade e todos ficaram sabendo, ela decidiu que só iria se entregar para ele quando percebesse que a mudança era real, aparentemente o momento foi esse.

Severus se colocou dentro dela devagar, olhando nos olhos dela, a viu fechar os olhos de prazer e gemeu, ela o olhou logo depois quando sentiu que ele havia parado de forçar seu caminho para dentro dela.

-Olhe nos meus olhos, meu amor... – pediu Severus bem baixo e viu ela concordar balançando a cabeça, as palavras já não estavam mais conseguindo chegar até sua boca.

Ele sorriu para ela e lhe beijou devagar, lentamente continuou a entrar e a sentiu lhe apertando como se estivesse lhe impedindo de entrar, mas o gemidos entre cortados que saiam da boca dela lhe mostravam ao contrario. Ela fitava aqueles olhos negros a olhando com paixão, não sabia bem ao certo se gemia mais alto ou mais baixo, sentia que a cama tinha sumido de debaixo deles, se sentia flutuando. Por fim o sentiu inteiro dentro de si, ele fazia movimentos lentos para dentro dela, ainda a olhando nos olhos, dando-lhe leves beijos ocasionalmente.

O ritmo não aumentou dessa vez, mas o calor dentro dela só subiu, fazendo os gemidos morrerem em sua garganta e a fazendo arquear. Severus também nunca havia sentido tanto prazer antes, talvez porque fosse a primeira vez que fazia amor ou talvez por que fosse com ela, eles não sabiam, mas aproveitaram o momento único como se fosse o último de ambos, o último momento juntos na Terra. Hermione chegou ao clímax primeiro sendo seguida por ele que caiu por cima do corpo da garota e depois rolou para o lado.

-Sabe o que sinto... – disse ela respirando com dificuldade e lhe fazendo um carinho no rosto.

-Eu sei... – e a puxou para ficarem abraçados. Severus sorria quando dormiu com ela em seus braços, mas sabia que essa paz não iria durar muito, nada que era bom em sua vida durava tempo suficiente para que ele aproveitasse bem.


	16. All By Myself

**Capítulo 16 – All By Myself**

-Será que podemos conversar?

-Não tenho nada para falar com você. – respondeu a morena sem olhar para trás quando a ruiva entrou em seu quarto sem permissão.

-Por favor. – pediu a olhando sentada na frente do espelho penteando os cabelos.

Mione olhou para a ruiva pelo espelho, por mais nervosa que ainda estivesse com Gina não podia mais ficar sem falar com ela, as duas estavam há tanto tempo juntas que aquilo parecia totalmente sem cabimento, o nervoso já havia passado fazia alguns dias.

-Tudo bem. Vamos tomar um café. – disse Hermione se levantando e pegando uma blusa de frio e saindo do quarto com a amiga.

-Espero que entenda o porque fiz aquilo.

-Sabe que não. – respondeu Hermione um pouco mais seca do queria, mas se sentou sorrindo em uma mesa do café da esquina da sede. Um café simples, sem muitas coisas, apenas mesinhas dentro e fora, foram atendidas e estavam esperando o pedido quando Gina recomeçou a falar.

-Não podia te deixar ficar com Draco.

-Porque?

-Ele não é o certo pra você. – disse Gina olhando com carinho para a amiga que agora olhava os carros que passavam na rua e tentando analisar as palavras da amiga. O café delas chegou e só depois que a garçonete se afastou foi que ela continuou – Da família que ele vem só podemos esperar traição.

-Ele está diferente. – respondeu Hermione olhando fundo nos olhos da amiga que agora bebia devagar a bebida, mas ainda fazia cara de cética sobre sua opinião.

-Diferente ou não, temos que ficar com um pé atrás, ainda não confio nele. – e colocou as mãos na mão livre de Mione que estava apoiada na mesa.

-Se ele não é de confiança Severus também não é.

-Também nunca confiei em Severus e você sabe disso. – respondeu Gina e viu Mione revirar os olhos.

-Ainda não sei porque, depois de tantos anos de lealdade para com a sede...

-Você não confiava nele também e não faz muito tempo. Lembra? – perguntou a garota se sentido injustiçada.

-Não confiava... Passado, hoje é outra história.

-Não deixe seu coração atrapalhar sua razão, Mione. – disse Gina terminando de beber seu café e olhando para a rua sem destino no olhar. Mione analisou aquela frase o resto do dia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-O que quer?

-Saber como anda aquele traidor. – respondeu a mulher puxando o homem para um canto mais escuro do beco na Travessa do Tranco.

-Apaixonado. – disse o loiro um pouco mais alto do que gostaria e muito mais nervoso do que pretendia.

-Ótimo. Aquela Sangue-Ruim vai pagar.

-O que tem contra ela, mãe? – perguntou Draco se afastando do toque da mulher na sua frente.

-Sabe muito bem da maldição. Só me verei livre caso ela morra...

-Não deixarei que a machuque. – e sentiu a mão da mãe bater com força em sua bochecha direita. Virou seu rosto para olhar novamente para ela e respirou fundo e sem compasso.

-Não vai me impedir... Tem um trato comigo, garoto insolente... – disse a mãe se aproximando da escuridão do outro lado do beco – Não esqueça Draco, preciso que me conte todos os passos dele.

Draco ficou vendo a mãe sumir na escuridão do fundo do beco e depois ouviu o barulho de desaparatação e sabia que ela tinha ido embora. Encostou as costas na parede atrás de si e fechou os olhos. _"Preciso fazer isso. Preciso tirar ele do caminho dela. Jurei fazer isso e vou até o fim."_ pensou ele antes de desaparatar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Onde esteve? – perguntou Harry indo na direção de Gina quando essa chegou com Hermione rindo como duas loucas.

-Estava passeando com Mione. Precisávamos resolver nossos pesares. – e piscou para a amiga que tirava o casaco ao seu lado.

-Severus te procura, Mione. – disse Harry abraçando a namorada e fazendo carinho em seu rosto. Hermione assentiu e subiu as escadas, andou devagar até o quarto de Snape e bateu fraco na porta. Não demorou muito ela ouviu passou de duas pessoas dentro do quarto e um deles veio abrir a porta.

-Oi. – disse ela olhando para Snape parado na porta com um rosto sério.

-Entre. – disse dando passagem para a mulher entrar, fechou a porta assim que ela passou. Viu ela olhar o quarto todo e erguer uma sobrancelha e o olhar curiosa – O que há?

-Quem estava aqui?

-Estava sozinho. – respondeu passando por ela e indo até a cama e se sentando na beirada e a chamando com a mão.

-Posso ter cara de idiota, mas não sou. Saia quem quer que seja. – disse mais alto se virando por todo o quarto, olhando principalmente para as portas.

-Está ficando louca? – perguntou se levantando e indo atrás dela, que ia na direção do banheiro – O que pretende achar? Outra mulher?

Hermione se virou para ele com a mão na maçaneta da porta do banheiro, olhou cada expressão do rosto dele, nesses últimos meses tinha desenvolvido algumas técnicas e agora sabia muito bem quando ele estava escondendo algo.Viu as narinas dele tremerem e descobriu que ele estava realmente escondendo algo e acharia a resposta no banheiro, não imaginava que fosse outra mulher, mas no momento não seria uma idéia totalmente descartada.

Abriu a porta e bufou se virando e olhando para Snape esperando uma resposta para a mulher que estava lá dentro. Snape olhou para a mulher e depois para Hermione que estava encostada na porta e o olhava com certa raiva.

-Eu posso explicar.

-Não se de ao trabalho. – e se virou para olhar a mulher que estava parada perto dela agora com um olhar de culpa. Já tinha visto aquela mulher em várias reuniões, mas só sabia seu nome, nada mais – Espero que saiba que ele é bem mais complicado do que parece.

Snape a olhou e ainda tentou segurar sua mão, mas a bruxa se livrou dele e lançou um olhar duro e triste, o qual fez com que ele a soltasse e engolisse seco.

-Eu disse que você ia me machucar, nunca erro. – e saiu antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta, pegou sua varinha e lançou todos os feitiços que lembrava para que ninguém pudesse entrar, quando terminou foi até sua cama e se jogou nela olhando para o teto.

-O que foi? – perguntou Sirius que acordou quando a ouviu berrar alguns feitiços para a porta.

-Severus estava com outra mulher escondida no banheiro. – disse jogando a varinha na cama e se virando para olhar para o quadro.

-O que? Severus? Com outra mulher em seu quarto? – perguntou o moreno rindo sem acreditar no que ela havia dito.

Hermione se levantou e começou a tirar a roupa, primeiro a blusa de frio, depois os tênis, calça, camiseta e por fim se deitou somente com a roupa debaixo. Respirou fundo e olhou novamente para o quadro de Sirius que estava de olhos fechados, se colocou debaixo do lençol e disse rindo forçado.

-Pode olhar. – e viu ele abrir os olhos – Não posso ficar brava.

-E porque não? Não estão juntos?

-Estamos, mas nunca falamos de exclusividade.

-Não seja tão dura. Sabe que ele nunca te trairia. – disse Sirius com certa duvida na voz.

-Não, não sei. – e suspirou fechando os olhos – Bom, que assim seja... – e abraçou o travesseiro ao seu lado.

-Ela não podia ter te visto aqui. – disse Severus depois de algum tempo olhando para a porta por onde Mione havia saído poucos segundos atrás.

-Bom, agora ela já viu. Não vai ter problema nenhum, fará hoje não é? – disse a bruxa saindo do banheiro e se sentando na poltrona do lado da porta.

-Sim. – respondeu se sentando na cama – Mas isso vai me custar caro. – a bruxa riu e puxou uma caixa do bolso interno do casaco, se levantou e entregou a caixa para a mão tremula de Severus – Eu a conheço, ela vai se vingar.

-Ela vai esquecer o que viu aqui assim que você pedir. – e se sentou outra vez na poltrona olhando para o homem que estava na sua frente. Snape olhava para a caixa em sua mão. _"Como uma caixa pequena pode me fazer tremer e suar tanto?"_ pensou ele rindo nervoso. A caixa de veludo negro balançava em suas mãos nervosas, a olhava com receio, como se de dentro dela fosse sair alguma coisa que fosse mata-lo.

-Vamos, abra, veja se é esse mesmo que você viu. – pediu a bruxa mais ansiosa do que queria parecer. Viu Snape lhe olhar temeroso e depois olhar para a caixa em sua mão. Ele abriu a caixa devagar e então viu, um anel. Uma pedra de diamante brilhava na parte superior do anel de ouro, algumas inscrições em elfico estavam gravadas nas laterais da peça de ouro e dentro estava escrito _"inmortal"_.

-É exatamente esse. – e fechou a caixa como se o anel pudesse se assustar com sua voz e tentar escapar – Acha que ela vai aceitar?

-Vai. Se fosse eu aceitava. – e riu da cara de vergonha que ele fez – Severus, você mudou muito. Ela não faria tudo isso com você e recusaria um pedido desses bem no dia de natal.

-Espero que esteja certa. – e guardou a caixa no casaco que usava.

-Então é isso? – disse uma voz no fundo do quarto, fazendo os dois olharem para lá apreensivos.

-Black? O que quer? – perguntou Severus se levantando e indo até o quadro que antes estava vazio.

-Tinha que vir ver se era verdade que Severus Snape estava com outra mulher no quarto enquanto Hermione, a mulher que ultrapassou tudo e todos para ficar com você, estava triste no quarto ao lado.

-Não conte nada para ela. – pediu Severus sem desfazer a cara de bravo.

-Não contarei. Quando pedirá?

-Hoje. Na festa de Natal. – disse dando um leve sorriso pelo canto da boca.

-Ótimo. Até descerei para ver. Severus. Alicia. – acenou com a cabeça e saiu deixando o quadro vazio outra vez.

-Tenho que me lembrar de tapar esse quadro para que ele não possa me atormentar mais. – disse Severus voltando para a cama e sentando olhando para a bruxa que sorria para ele – Bom, obrigada por sua ajuda.

-Devo dizer que no começo estranhei, mas agora que sei que suas intenções são verdadeiras fico feliz de ter sido a mulher no banheiro.

Severus riu e abriu a porta para que ela saísse. Depois que a bruxa se foi ele se jogou na cama e ficou a fitar o teto, fechou os olhos, sua cabeça girava, em poucas horas iria declarar seu amor por ela perante todos e iria pedir para que ela fosse sua eternamente. Mas uma sombra de medo pousou sobre si, o medo da perda, o medo da recusa dela. Sabia que ela poderia recusar seu pedido, e também sabia o porque dela recusar, por ter medo de aceitando o pedido ele acabar por morrer por ama-la. Faria ela entender que isso não aconteceria, que nunca iria deixa-la, nunca a magoaria, nunca mais.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione abriu a porta do quarto e ia saindo quando viu que do quarto de Severus aquela mulher estava saindo, respirou fundo e quando a mulher já havia descido a escada saiu do quarto. Foi até a porta do quarto dele, mas não teve coragem de bater na porta, ficou algum tempo olhando para a porta com a mão levantada, mas resolveu não bater. Ia voltando para seu quarto quando ouviu passos subindo a escada, olhou para trás e sorriu.

-Oi.

-Oi. – respondeu o ruivo a olhando com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-Como está?

-Bem. E você? – ela deu de ombros e ele se aproximou – Vai estar na festa hoje, né?

-Vou. E você? – perguntou ela se encostando na parede e olhando para Ron com certa curiosidade.

-Sim. Hermione, queria pedir desculpas outra vez...

-Não precisa. – mas ele abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

-Me deixe terminar. – e a olhou reunindo coragem até a raiz do cabelo para lhe olhar nos olhos – O que falei para você foi errado. Nunca deveria ter falado aquilo para você. Sei que te perdi naquele dia.

-Perdeu mesmo. – disse ela sorrindo pelo canto da boca – Mas nada que impeça nossa amizade voltar a ser aquela que tínhamos antes.

-Ainda quer minha amizade? – perguntou o ruivo sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Sim. Sinto falta das brigas. – e riu com ele. O abraçou forte e sentiu algo que não sentia fazia alguns anos, aquele calor de estar abraçando um amigo de verdade, antes de todos os outros sentimentos esse reinava forte entre eles e Harry, e nunca seria esquecido – Estamos bem?

-Claro. – disse Ron um pouco mais empolgado do que pretendia – Bom, vou descer para ajudar na decoração. Vamos?

-Vamos. – disse ela enrolando o braço no dele e desceram juntos para o andar da festa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

inmortal: Eterno em Latin


	17. Porque Hoje, Merlin?

**Capítulo 17 – Porque hoje, Merlin?**

A festa já havia começado e Hermione ainda não estava pronta. Gina tinha acabado de sair de seu quarto e Hermione se olhava no espelho com os cabelos molhados caindo pelos ombros. Vestia um vestido preto com várias fitas escuras de vermelho e verde, o rosto livre de maquiagem e com uma sandália baixa de couro preto.

Se olhou mais um pouco no espelho e puxou a varinha que estava na penteadeira e apontou para a própria cabeça, disse um feitiço baixo e seu cabelo apenas se prendeu em um rabo de cavalo alto e forte. Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu dando risada do comentário atrevido de Sirius em relação a seu vestido que era curto, começando a cobrir suas pernas no meio das coxas.

Se virou para o corredor e ia andar quando viu a porta do quarto de Severus se abrir e ele sair todo arrumado de lá, ele parou e a olhou dos pés a cabeça e ela abaixou a cabeça respirando fundo. Na outra ponta do corredor Draco estava saindo de seu quarto também nesse mesmo momento e viu a cena, andou devagar até a ponta da escada e falou:

-Não vai descer, Mione?

-Já vou. – disse olhando decidida para o loiro. Viu ele descer as escadas e olhou para Severus que não tinha tirado os olhos dela – Vai descer?

-Sim. Vamos? – ofereceu o braço para ela, mas a viu a baixar o rosto novamente e rir.

-Não. – e parou na frente dele – Receio que sua nova acompanhante esteja lá na festa. – e se virou para descer. Severus a segurou pela mão e a puxou com força contra si e a fez olhar em seus olhos.

-Você realmente é difícil de se lidar. – disse rindo pelo canto da boca e fazendo carinho no rosto dela. Ela se perdeu no olhar dele, queria se soltar, mas ele a puxou mais para perto e roçou os lábios no dela.

-Me solta... – pediu ela fazendo força com as mãos no peito dele, mas ele não afrouxou o abraço, a levou até a parede e a prensou nela, fazendo com que gemesse quando seus corpos se encontraram por inteiro. Mione fechou os olhos e levantou um pouco a perna esquerda quando sentiu a mão dele em sua coxa, sentiu os dentes dele cravando em seu pescoço e gemeu mais alto. Severus subiu os beijos do pescoço e devagar roçou os lábios nos dela, a beijou devagar, mas ela aproveitando o momento que ele lhe soltou da cintura para pegar seu rosto saiu pela direita e suspirou sem olhar para ele, que agora estava com a testa encostada na parede com as mãos ao lado do corpo. Hermione o olhou e viu aqueles olhos negros a olharem como se pedindo que ela voltasse para lá, mas ela apenas sorriu e disse o mais sarcástica que conseguiu:

-Já disse, sua acompanhante está lá na festa. – e desceu as escadas arrumando o vestido e o cabelo.

Snape ainda olhava para a escada e respirou fundo algumas vezes e então resolveu descer. Chegou na sala da lareira e a viu cheia, todos os aurores e professores da escola estavam lá, juntamente com outros bruxos. Viu Gina, Harry, Ron, Hermione e Draco em um canto conversando e viu Lupin em outro, conversando com Tonks. Se dirigiu até o casal.

-Boa noite. – disse para os dois e pegou um copo de alguma coisa que estava na mesa perto deles, bebendo todo o conteúdo de uma só vez.

-Boa noite. – respondeu os dois e Tonks se assustou quando o viu beber tudo de uma vez – Algo errado, Severus?

-Não. – respondeu pegando o segundo copo – Nada.

-Está mais pálido do que o normal, Severus. – disse Lupin rindo da expressão séria que ele lhe dera.

-Impressão sua. – respondeu olhando para uma bruxa que tinha acabado de chegar e estava vindo em sua direção – Achei que não vinha mais.

-Boa noite. – disse para o casal que estava ao lado dele e sorriu quando o viu todo nervoso – Cheguei e calma, nem parece um ex-Comensal.

-Chega de besteira. Vamos. – disse Severus e saiu puxando Alicia pelo braço em direção a porta da cozinha sob os olhares de quase toda a festa, inclusive os de Mione que agora tentava rir da algo que Ron havia falado tentando desviar a atenção dela do casal.

-Cadê a aliança? – perguntou Alicia olhando para Severus que estava com cara de quem iria passar mal a qualquer segundo – Se acalma, por favor.

Severus se sentou e tentou fazer a respiração voltar ao normal, o momento estava chegando e ela estava o odiando tinha certeza viu o olhar dela antes de entrar na cozinha puxando Alicia, tinha certeza que a garota estava querendo lhe matar. Pegou a caixinha do bolso interno do casaco e a passou para Alicia, que estava com uma taça de vinho na mão e sorriu para ele.

-Vou colocar um feitiço impermeabilizante e vou colocar a aliança aqui dentro. Você entrega para ela a taça e quando ela for beber ela vai achar a aliança e você vai estar longe, para que a surpresa seja maior. – sorriu quando ele concordou e disse um feitiço para o anel e o jogou dentro da taça de vinho.

Snape tremia quando saiu da cozinha segurando a taça de vinho, olhou por todo o salão e encontrou ela conversando com Draco em um canto afastado, respirou fundo e abaixou o olhar até a taça e depois os olhou outra vez. Dessa vez quase a taça caiu de sua mão, viu Hermione rindo e Draco passando a mão por sua cintura, de uma maneira ameaçadora, quase descendo para sua coxa direita. Draco o viu por cima do ombro de Mione e sorriu pelo canto da boca, dando impressão de que algo estava acontecendo.

Mione viu que Draco ria e se virou olhando para onde ele olhava, viu Snape parado na porta da cozinha e ele segurava uma taça de vinho na mão e essa tremia particularmente em sua mão. _"Mas ele odeia vinho."_ pensou ela analisando ele que a olhava como se pedindo algo. Viu quando ele começou a andar em sua direção e resolveu se livrar da mão do loiro que estava na sua frente e se virou para olhar o ex-professor vindo com um rosto indecifrável em sua direção.

-Quer? – perguntou estendendo o copo para ela, que olhou o copo e depois sorriu para ele.

-Quero. – pegou a taça e olhou nos olhos como que perguntando o porque da bebida.

-Fui até a cozinha resolver uma coisa e vi uma garrafa na mesa. Lembrei que você gosta de vinho seco e lhe trouxe. Se me da licença. – e saiu deixando ela com o loiro que também não estava entendendo nada. Hermione o acompanhou com os olhos e viu ele se posicionar ao lado de Lupin e Tonks, mas nem se querer olhar para eles. Sorriu mais uma vez antes de levar a taça até a boca, sob o olhar dele que a olhava muito estranho.

Draco a chamou e ela se virou ainda bebendo devagar o conteúdo da taça, sentiu algo estranho tocar sua língua e sumir dentro da taça outra vez. Afastou a taça da boca e a olhou, como o vinho era escuro não viu nada dentro dele, mas sabia que tinha alguma coisa lá dentro, olhou para Snape, mas esse agora estava conversando com o casal sobre alguma coisa e não lhe olhava mais.

-O que foi? – perguntou Gina que estava abraçada com Harry do lado dela.

-Tem alguma coisa no meu vinho. – disse ela virando a taça dos lados para ver se conseguia ver o que tinha dentro, mas não viu nada.

-Bebe tudo e vai ver o negocio. – ponderou Harry quando percebeu que não variam o que tinha dentro daquela taça se ficassem olhando para o vinho.

-Se eu beber tudo vou ficar alegre, e você sabe muito bem. – disse sorrindo pelo canto da boca para Harry, que agora estava com as bochechas vermelhas por causa de uma lembrança distante – Já sei. – disse ela sorrindo.

Pediu que Gina segurasse a taça e sem cerimônia colocou o dedo indicador dentro da taça e do vinho, procurando no fundo alguma coisa dura, acabou por achar e o puxou pela borda do copo, mas quando o objeto saiu do vinho e se mostrou ainda dentro da taça Hermione o soltou dentro do liquido outra vez com um grito abafado. Gina por pouco não deixou a taça cair, que foi segurada por Harry bem a tempo.

Mione olhava para o copo como se ele fosse ataca-la, respirou fundo e se virou, para encontrar dois olhos negros a olhando com decisão. Ela balançou a cabeça como se querendo afastar algum pensamento absurdo e se virou para a Gina pegando a taça de sua mão e indo na direção de Severus.

-O que significa isso? – disse quando se aproximou dele e balançou a taça.

-Uma taça de vinho. – respondeu Lupin se divertindo com a cara de brava que ela lhe lançava. Tonks puxou Lupin para que ele ficasse quieto e olhou para Severus que agora estava ainda mais pálido e suava muito.

-Perguntei o que significa isso?

-Não sei ao que se refere. – respondeu ele com a voz bem tremida. Hermione sorriu brava para ele e com um movimento rápido da mão levou a taça até a boca e tomou todo seu conteúdo deixando apenas o anel dentro da taça agora. Fechou os olhos enquanto o vinho passava por sua garganta, respirou fundo e procurando as palavras certas abriu os olhos.

-Isso. O que significa isso? – perguntou um pouco mais alto do que queria chamando a atenção de quase todos da festa. Ainda estava com a mão erguida mostrando a taça com o anel dentro.

-O que lhe parece? – perguntou Snape ficando vermelho e suando muito.

-Um anel. – e virou a taça fazendo com que o anel caísse em sua mão esquerda – O que significa ele?

-O que parece? – disse pegando a taça da mão direita dela e sorrindo nervosamente.

Hermione tentou sorrir, mas estava sendo tomada por um pânico sem precedentes. Viu quando ele começou a sorriu pelo canto da boca e sentiu o sangue esquentar, sentiu a cabeça girar. _"Merlin, porque hoje? Severus, o que você está fazendo?"_ pensou ela. Por muitos segundos sentiu os olhos de todos neles, mas não se importou, abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior com força, tentando por a cabeça no lugar. O olhou outra vez, ele continuava a lhe olhar estranho, com aquele sorriso pregado na boca, levantou uma sobrancelha e bufou para ele.

-Então tá. – e se virou indo de volta para o grupo em que estava fazia alguns minutos. Parou na frente de Draco outra vez e Gina a olhava como que esperando uma explicação mais detalhada – Nada não.

Ela abriu a mão esquerda e olhou para o anel, respirando fundo o colocou no dedo da mão esquerda e a olhou, sorrindo imensamente. Se virou para o olhar e viu que ele sorria mais ainda, mostrou a mão esquerda balançando um pouco para mostrar que tinha colocado o anel. Viu quando ele começou a andar em sua direção e parar em sua frente, tudo parecia um sonho e talvez até fosse.

-Certeza? – perguntou ela quando sentiu os braços dele apertando sua cintura.

-Não me tome por criança, Hermione. – ralhou ele rindo no ouvido dela. Sentia muitas pessoas os olhando, inclusive o grupinho onde ela estava – Aceita?

-Sim. – respondeu ela olhando fundo nos olhos dele, suspirou quando ele sorriu abertamente e a beijou, mas quando abriu os olhos viu o teto de seu quarto, os fechou novamente e os abriu mais uma vez, para ter certeza do que via. Apurou os ouvidos e escutou a festa no andar debaixo, respirou fundo e se levantou.

-Sonho mais louco. – disse se levantando e indo na direção da porta, mas sem antes dar uma boa olhada em si no espelho.


	18. Déjà Vu

**Capítulo 18 – Déjà Vu**

Severus já estava bufando de ter que esperar ela descer, mas nesse mesmo instante viu ela descer as escadas e parar ao lado de Ron. Viu o vestido que ela usava, um vestido preto com fitas escuras de vermelho e verde, os cabelos soltos ainda molhados caiam pelos ombros quase alcançando a cintura e sem alguma maquiagem no rosto. Alicia sorriu ao ver o olhar de perdido dele para a mulher que estava do outro lado da sala, parecia hipnotizado pela visão dela, parecia que se o matassem agora ele iria morrer com aquele sorriso no rosto. Riu da cara dele, sentiu saudades do velho Snape sempre carrancudo, mas preferia esse, com esse novo Snape dava para se ter uma conversa decente, sem precisar preparar a língua para os comentários ácidos e sem educação que ele costumava dar.

-Vamos, faça logo. – disse a bruxa ao lado dele.

-Não me apresse. – disse nervoso brincando com o anel em sua mão dentro do bolso.

Hermione virou o rosto, discretamente, em todas as direções para tentar achar ele, então o viu conversando com aquela bruxa do banheiro e tentou sorrir, mas ainda sentia aquela dor chata no peito, aquela fisgada de ciúmes bem no coração. Sorriu para Ron quando ele apontou para Gina e Harry que dançavam em uma pista improvisada no meio da sala junto com outros casais. Viu Minerva dançando com Moody, que tentava se equilibrar e não pisar no pé da bruxa, mas sem muito sucesso.

Gina olhou para Hermione por cima do ombro de Harry e sorriu, viu a amiga sorrir de volta, mas percebeu que o sorriso da amiga estava estranho, como se algo a estivesse incomodando, algo estranho se passando na cabeça e no coração.

-Harry chama a Mione pra dançar. – disse a ruiva olhando nos olhos do namorado.

-Não está gostando de dançar comigo, vai me empurrar para minha amiga? – disse fazendo cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança.

-Claro que não. É que ela está meio pra baixo. Vai, chama ela. – disse a ruiva fazendo um beicinho que sabia que o namorado não resistia.

Harry concordou e se separou da menina, andou até Hermione a olhando de cima a baixo e sorriu quando parou na frente dela – Vamos dançar, Srta?

-Sim, Sr. – e aceitou o braço que ele oferecia. Harry a levou até o centro da pista e a puxou pela cintura com uma mão e a abraçou com a outra mão, fazendo com que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Está tudo bem?

-Está. – tentou disfarçar, agradeceu por não estar olhando nos olhos dele, se não a mentira seria descoberta.

-Lembra-se da festa de Natal em que bebemos muito vinho? – riu Harry em seu ouvido.  
Hermione engoliu seco, tinha comentado esse assunto no sonho e agora ele estava puxando o mesmo assunto, tentou afastar o sonho dos pensamentos e tratou de responder antes que o amigo perguntasse outra vez se ela estava bem.

-Claro que sim. Nunca vou esquecer. – disse se separando dele e rindo – Você ficou muito alto.

-Não fale assim. – disse Harry fingindo estar bravo – Você também ficou bem alegrinha. Até me beijar, beijou.

-Fala baixo. – pediu olhando para os lados para ver se nenhum dos casais que estavam ao lado deles escutou – Não me lembro de você ter reclamado.

-Nunca nem pensei em fazer isso. – respondeu rindo da cara de vergonha que ela fez.

-Ao menos você gostou? – perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Opa. Claro. - e riu da cara dela que estava vermelha igual ao um pimentão.

Harry a olhou nos olhos ainda rindo, aquela noite tinha sido totalmente estranha, mas tinha que concordar que o beijo de Hermione era incrível, com um gosto de quero mais. Eles estavam se olhando nos olhos e riam das próprias lembranças daquela noite, então a música mudou e se tornou mais lenta. O moreno puxou a amiga de novo e a colou em seu corpo, Mione colocou o queixo no ombro do amigo e o abraçou, eles giraram devagar e ela ficou de frente para Severus que assistia aquela cena com certo ciúmes.

Hermione reconheceu a música, era de uma dupla trouxa chamada The Veronicas e estranhamente a música traduzia os sentimentos que ela sentia na hora, que sentia em relação ao temido ex-Mestre de Poções. Começou a cantar a música bem baixo, somente mexendo os lábios, como que dizendo aquelas palavras para ele, ele percebeu isso e começou a acompanhar a música se surpreendendo com a letra.

_Feels like I have always known you_

**(Parece que eu sempre te conheci)**

_And I swear I dreampt about you_

**(E juro que sonhei com você)**

_All those endless nights I was alone_

**(Todas aquelas noites sem fim em que eu estava sozinha)**

_It's like I've spent forever searching_

**(É como se eu tivesse sempre procurado)**

_Now I know that it was worth it_

**(E agora sei que valeu)**

_With you it feels like I am finally home_

**(Com você me sinto finalmente à vontade)**

_Fallin' head over heels_

**(Estou caindo)**

_Thought I knew how it feels_

**(Pensei que soubesse como era)**

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

**(Mas com você parece que é o primeiro dia da minha vida)**

_Cause you leave me speechless when you talk to me_

**(Porque você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo)**

_You leave me breathless the way you look at me_

**(Você me deixa sem ar da maneira como olha pra mim)**

_You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through_

**(Você consegue me desarmar, minha alma está brilhando)**

_Can't help but surrender, my everything to you_

**(Não posso evitar me render a você)**

_I thought I could resist you_

**(Pensei que pudesse resistir a você)**

_I thought that I was strong_

**(Pensei que eu era forte)**

_Somehow you are different from what I've known_

**(De alguma maneira você é diferente do que eu conheci)**

_I didn't see it coming_

**(Não vi chegando)**

_You took me by surprise and_

**(Você me tomou de surpresa e)**

_You stole my heart before I could say no_

**(Roubou meu coração antes que eu pudesse dizer não)**

_You leave me speechless_

**(Você me deixa sem fala)**

_The way you smile, the way you touched my face_

**(O seu jeito de sorrir, a maneira como você tocou meu rosto)**

_You leave me breathless_

**(Você me deixa sem ar)**

_There's something that you do, I can't explain_

**(Há algo que você faz, não posso explicar)**

_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name_

**(Eu correria mil milhas só pra ouvir você dizer meu nome)**

_Baby_

**(Meu bem)**

_Cause you leave me speechless when you talk to me_

**(Porque você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo)**

_You leave me breathless the way you look at me_

**(Você me deixa sem ar da maneira como olha pra mim)**

_You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through_

**(Você consegue me desarmar, minha alma está brilhando)**

_Can't help but surrender, my everything to you_

**(Não posso evitar me render a você)**

Harry a soltou quando a música acabou e a beijou no rosto e voltou para os braços de namorada, Hermione ainda olhava para Severus e para a mulher que estava ao lado dele, tentou se concentrar em voltar para perto dos amigos, mas suas pernas não lhe obedeciam, ficou parada encarando ele e ele a ela.

-O jantar está servido. – disse Molly da porta da cozinha e começou a levar alguns convidados para lá. Mione respirou fundo e se virou indo na direção da cozinha, tentando sorrir para Rony que tinha ido se juntar a ela. Entrou na cozinha e se assustou com o tamanho que o cômodo estava, Molly tinha feito um feitiço para deixar o lugar maior e a mesa tinha sido também aumentada para que todos pudessem se acomodar. Hermione se sentou quase no meio, ao seu lado esquerdo ficaram duas cadeiras vazias sendo logo ocupadas por Severus e Alicia. Do lado direito Ron se sentou e pegou a mão dela que estava repousando em seu colo e ela lhe olhou.

-Não fique nervosa. – disse o ruivo tentando confortar a amiga. Mione sorriu e se virou para Molly que tinha começado a falar, não demorou muito e a comida apareceu nos pratos. _"Igual Hogwarts..."_ pensou Mione com um sorriso triste lembrando da escola, fazia muito tempo que não ia lá, nem mesmo para ver o que estava acontecendo, porque ouviu dizer que depois da morte de Dumbledore aquele lugar ficou mais triste, com o passar dos anos acabou por perder quase toda aquela magia que tinha.

-Nossa quanta comida. – disse Ron fazendo Hermione olhar para seu prato e depois para o dele, que tinha muito mais comida que o dela, riu da cara de espanto do homem ao seu lado. No prato dela tinha um pedaço de pernil, purê de batata, salada, já no de Ron tinha o dobro de cada coisa e mais algumas outra coisas que fizeram a menina torcer o nariz, não gostava de nada do resto.

-Nossa você come, hein? – disse Harry do outro lado de Ron. Hermione olhou para o moreno rindo com ele da cara de ofendido de Ron. Quando olhou novamente para seu prato ele havia sumido e no lugar tinha uma caixa de veludo negro. Ela respirou fundo e tentou não tremer, mas não conseguiu, respirou fundo outra vez tentando controlar o tremor que percorria seu corpo inteiro e olhou para seu lado direito, mas Severus estava com a cabeça baixa olhando para o fundo do copo de Whisky de Fogo na sua frente.

Mione levantou as mãos tremulas até a caixa, já sabendo o que estava lá dentro, mas tinha que ter certeza de que o sonho não estava errado, de que tinha tido realmente uma premonição do pedido. Harry, Ron e Gina a olhavam pegar a caixa e examinar antes de abrir, como que procurando alguma coisa que pudesse lhe machucar ou aos outros ao seu lado, mas sabia que não encontraria nada daquilo.

-Abre logo. – disse Gina um pouco mais alto do que pretendia e chamou a atenção de todos na mesa, que agora olhavam para a morena com a caixa na mão. Ela tremia e não levantou a cabeça quando Gina berrou, com os dedos tremendo ela abriu a caixa devagar e viu o mesmo anel do sonho preso no veludo da caixa, engoliu em seco e começou a respirar com dificuldade. Com a outra mão, que também tremia, pegou uma taça de vinho seco que estava na sua frente e bebeu em um gole só, ao abrir os olhos viu que toda a mesa a olhava surpresos. Colocou a taça vazia na mesa e olhou para o anel outra vez, o pegou e começou a examina-lo, tentando ler as coisas que estavam escritas nele, olhou na parte de dentro e viu _"inmortal"_ escrito e traduziu na hora, sorriu e sentiu os olhos queimarem, estava quase chorando.

-Certeza? – perguntou sem olhar para ele, mas sentia o olhar dele em seu rosto esperando uma resposta, qualquer reação.

-Não me tome por criança, Hermione. – disse baixo e suave. Viu a garota sorrir e levantar a cabeça devagar em sua direção.

-Aceito. – disse com os olhos brilhando e lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. Ele sorriu e a abraçou enquanto as pessoas batiam palma. Ele pegou o anel da mão dela e colocou em seu dedo na mão esquerda, vendo ela sorrir como nunca tinha visto, a puxou para um leve beijo e a abraçou outra vez.

-Então o que ela fazia em seu banheiro? – perguntou ela aproveitando que as pessoas ainda batiam palmas.

-Ela foi que comprou a aliança, estava apenas me entregando. – disse ele rindo dela que o apertou ainda mais.

As pessoas se levantaram e vinham dar parabéns para eles, que sorriam igual criança quando ganha o presente que mais pediu no Natal. Ron puxou Hermione para que ela olhasse para ele e disse baixo para que só ela ouvisse:

-Não queria esse fim, mas só seu sorriso me deixa feliz. Muitas felicidades. – disse ele sorrindo e abraçando a amiga, que também riu e o abraçou.

Depois que todos os cumprimentaram, Severus a puxou encostando a testa na dela e disse bem devagar e bem baixo para que só ela escutasse e pudesse ver seu sorriso.

-Te amo.

-Te amo. – disse ela ainda com muito receio na voz, mas sorrindo e fechou os olhos e o beijou de leve.

-Não tema, nunca me perderá. Leu o anel, está aí. Serei seu eternamente. – e a puxou para mais um beijo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Música The Veronicas - Speechless


	19. Casar? Hoje? Já?

**Capítulo 19 – Casar? Hoje? Já?**

Abriu a porta que dava para a rua, o vento frio bateu em seu corpo apenas vestido com uma camisola branca curta. Sentia que iria quebrar a varinha na mão direita, de tanto que a apertava.

Olhou para os dois lados da rua, examinando cada coisa que se mexia, depois deixou seu olhar vagar lentamente até a praça. Sua boca abriu um pouco, mas o grito não saiu de sua garganta.

Correu até a praça deixando a porta da sede aberta, parou na calçada da praça e caiu de joelhos ao ver a cena: três grandes cruzes fincadas no chão e três corpos amarrados a elas pendiam suas cabeças indicando que estavam mortos; sangue escorria de vários lugares dos corpos, inclusive de suas bocas e gargantas abertas. Hermione gritou alto olhando na direção da sede, pedindo ajuda para qualquer um que pudesse escutar seus pedidos.

Com alguns feitiços tentou fazer os corpos de Draco, Ron e Gina descerem das cruzes, mas não conseguiu; algo parecia fazer seus feitiços serem desviados. Ouviu passos e se virou, mas não era ajuda que vinha e sim a condenação. Viu Narcisa sorrir olhando para o seu feito e depois para a garota no chão. Segurava a varinha na mão indicando que qualquer movimento da garota não ia ser passando desapercebido.

- Porque eles? – perguntou Mione levantando-se e bufando para a bruxa que ainda ria dela. Sua varinha agora estava tão apertada em sua mão que sentia que iria quebrá-la em segundos.

- Nada em particular com nenhum deles. Só para atingir você – e apontou a varinha para ela – O que foi, Hermione? Não gostou?

- Assassina! – berrou e apontou a varinha para a mulher – Vou matar você. Guarde minhas palavras: vou matar você.

Sentiu um frio estranho, esfregou os braços mas o frio não diminuiu; insistiu em não abrir os olhos, mas aquele frio era ridículo estava passando dos limites. Desistiu e abriu os olhos, algo estava errado. Olhou para baixo e viu que estava coberto até o pescoço: frio não era o que estava sentindo, então.

Olhou para o lado e viu Hermione deitada na cama. Ela se mexia muito e estava totalmente descoberta. Foi tocá-la na intenção de acordá-la, mas sentiu algo emanando de seu corpo: um vento frio. Ao mesmo tempo sentia como se o quarto fosse inundado de um sentimento estranho, um sentimento que conhecia muito bem, mas nunca o tinha visto se personificar daquele jeito, nem mesmo quando Harry matou Voldemort. Olhou-a por mais algum tempo, tentando descobrir o que ela sonhava para deixá-la naquele estado e fazer aquilo ser tão intenso, olhou-a até ouvi-la berrar _"Assassina!"_ e entendeu com quem ela estava sonhando. Precisava acordá-la antes que aquele sentimento inundasse o quarto, porque a cada segundo que se passava o sentimento era mais palpável.

- Hermione, acorda... – balançou ela pelo ombro, mas a mulher continuou com os olhos fechados e cada segundo sentia o sentimento de ódio crescer, estava sentindo entrar por todos seus poros, e aquilo o estava deixando muito preocupado – Hermione! – a puxou pelos braços fazendo com que abrisse os olhos e ficasse sentada olhando para ele.

- Vou matar você! – disse Mione levantando a mão na direção da pessoa à sua frente, mas sentiu seu pulso ser segurado e depois abaixado bem devagar com calma. Piscou várias vezes até sua visão ficar boa e reconheceu o homem À sua frente – Severus... Merlin, eles estão mortos! Todos eles...

Mione se levantou e começou a correr em direção à porta, desceu as escadas correndo, sem se importar com o barulho de seus pés descalços, chegou à porta da frente e abriu-a, fazendo esta bater na parede com um grande estrondo. O vento gelado lhe cortou o corpo; vestia a mesma camisola que usava no sonho. Olhou direto para a praça e correu até ela, caindo de joelhos do mesmo jeito que tinha feito em seu sonho, ali havia três cruzes e nelas os três corpos que tinha visto.

Sentiu os olhos queimarem. Seus amigos estavam naquelas cruzes, mas não demonstravam nenhum ferimento: eles não sangravam em nenhum lugar que pudesse ver, nem mesmo estavam com a pele branca cadavérica, mas mesmo assim estavam com as cabeças pendendo indicando que estavam desacordados. Sem pensar duas vezes lançou feitiços sem a varinha. Estava realmente ficando forte, pois nem pensou em como tinha feito aqueles feitiços sem a varinha, apenas usando palavras e acenos da mão, e desceu os corpos deles, totalmente desacordados e gelados do frio londrino.

Ouviu passos e se virou rápido se arrependendo de não ter pegado sua varinha, mas viu Severus de roupão olhá-la assustado. Ele correu até ela e parou ao lado dos corpos, sentindo o pulso de todos eles e depois sorrindo fraco para ela:

- Estão vivos. – e virou-se para Lupin, que vinha correndo em direção a eles, pois fora acordado por causa do barulho que Hermione tinha feito ao descer – Vamos levá-los para St. Mungus. – disse, levantando o corpo de Ron nos braços.

Severus ainda deu uma rápida para Hermione antes de desaparatar com Lupin e os três feridos. Viu a garota de joelhos no chão com as mãos no rosto. Hermione levantou-se quando ouviu o barulho habitual de desaparatação e olhou para as cruzes.

- COVARDE! GUARDE MINHAS PALAVRAS: VOU MATAR VOCÊ! VOU RASGAR VOCÊ INTEIRA E PINTAR ESSA PRAÇA COM SEU SANGUE, SUA VADIA! – berrou para as cruzes e olhando para os lados, esperando Narcisa sair de algum lugar escuro.

Viu luzes se acendendo em algumas casas e pessoas olhando pela janela, mas logo depois as viu desaparecer e as luzes se apagarem. Ainda ficou ali algum tempo, apenas esperando, mas Narcisa não apareceu. Ouviu alguém se aproximando e virou-se já esperando algum ataque, mas viu Severus vindo em sua direção com passos firmes e rápidos.

-Vamos entrar. – disse, passando o braço pelos ombros dela.

- Me larga. – ralhou e se soltou com violência do braço dele – Vou ficar aqui até ela aparecer.

- Não seja boba, ela não virá. – e se aproximou dela de novo, mas ela se afastou dois passos e ele ficou nervoso, mas controlou a voz – Vamos. Você terá outras chances de matá-la.

Viu a garota ficar mais calma, mas ainda sentia aquele frio estranho, aquele frio que não era do inverno de Londres, aquele sentimento de ódio que transbordava da mulher à sua frente, inundava cada parte do corpo dela e se espalhava no ar. Levou-a para dentro e a sentou em uma poltrona em frente à lareira, acendeu esta com a varinha e depois se largou na poltrona ao lado da dela, olhando-a, esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas ela só olhava para a lareira, perdida em pensamentos. _"Pelo menos não sinto mais aquele ódio, já é alguma coisa..."_ pensou ele, ainda com muito receio do que poderia estar se passando na mente dela.

- Como sabia que eles estavam lá? – perguntou baixo e calmo, ainda a olhando.

- Sonhei. – respondeu, saindo de seu transe. – No sonho estavam mortos. As gargantas cortadas... – e lágrimas riscaram seu rosto, fazendo a pele arder por causa do tempo em que ficara do lado de fora no vento frio.

- Premonição? – perguntou pensativo. Sabia que premonições eram raras. Mesmo no mundo bruxo, somente bruxos muito poderosos já a tiveram e isso tudo era novidade. Será que Hermione estava ganhando poderes por causa da maldição? Como?

- Ora, sonhei... – disse brava, dando de ombros e se levantando e andando na frente da lareira de um lado para o outro – Vou matá-la. Ela não pode mexer com as pessoas que amo e achar que vai ficar tudo bem...

- Acalme-se. Já estão fora de perigo. – disse Snape se levantando e andando na direção dela, abraçou-a e sentiu os braços dela entrelaçarem seu corpo.

- Eu os vi mortos, Severus. Vi meus amigos, as pessoas que amo, mortas, sem vida... – e soluçou; estava chorando muito, mal conseguia falar.

- Mas eles estão vivos e agora fora de perigo. Remus está com eles. Virá nos dar notícias. Me prometeu que assim que dessem sinal de melhora iria nos avisar. O próprio medibruxo me garantiu que estavam apenas desmaiados. – disse apertando-a contra seu corpo Sentia a dor dela, imaginava-se no lugar dela, vendo-a naquela cruz, sem vida. O amor de sua vida morta, deixando de existir sem que ele pudesse fazer nada.

- Vou matá-la... – sussurrou no peito dele, fazendo com que ele a afastasse e a olhasse nos olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.

- Terá sua chance – e depositou um beijo em sua testa – Só não pode deixar esse sentimento tomar conta de você. Ele vai inundá-la até a última célula e fazer com que fique cega. Você se perderá nele; já posso até senti-lo... – disse temeroso, olhando-a nos olhos castanhos que tanto amava.

- O que quer dizer com _"posso até senti-lo"_? – perguntou ela se soltando dele e enxugando o rosto com as mãos.

- Seu ódio. Você está ficando mais forte e junto esse sentimento de ódio também. Ele é tão grande que posso senti-lo emanando de você.

- Talvez porque esteja querendo matá-la... Vou pintar a praça com o sangue dela... É promessa... É questão de honra agora... – e viu Severus se afastar um passo, o olhou surpresa, percebeu que suas mãos estavam fechadas e sentia a sala ficar mais fria – O que foi?

- O ódio – passou uma mão na outra tentando fazer o frio passar, mesmo sabendo que isso de nada adiantaria.

- Não consigo controlar. – disse jogando-se na poltrona e olhando para a lareira – Já não posso mais controlar esse ódio... Quero vê-la morta.

- Pare. – Severus disse alto para ela, fazendo com que ela o olhasse assustada. – Não adianta, querida.

Mione prendeu a respiração ao ouvir a última palavra, sorriu pelo canto da boca. Nunca tinha ouvido nenhuma palavra desse gênero sair da boca dele, nem mesmo os te amo que ele falava soavam tão bem quanto aquela palavra. Levantou-se e o abraçou, puxando-o para um beijo leve e rápido, logo depois enterrou a cabeça em seu peito e respirou fundo, deixando claro que estava calma.

Snape a abraçou e sentiu aquele frio passar quase que no mesmo momento e a ouviu suspirar. Afundou o rosto em seus cabelos e inspirou sentindo o cheiro doce que ela emanava. Com os braços a pegou no colo e foi em direção a escada; ela se segurou em seu pescoço, com o rosto escondido em seu ombro. Ele parou na frente da escada e puxou-a para mais perto, mas quando ia subir o primeiro degrau ouviu-a falar e parou.

- Vai travar as costas me carregando lá pra cima. Deixa que eu vou andando. – e tentou descer dos braços dele.

- Está me chamando de velho? – perguntou ele, sentindo-se um pouco ofendido. Ela riu em seu ouvido e depois o beijou no rosto.

- Não... – e, com esforço, desceu dos braços dele, parando no primeiro degrau e o olhando nos olhos – Vovô – e começou a subir a escada correndo, pois sabia que não ficaria impune daquilo. Ouviu os passos dele subindo a escada atrás de si e entrou no quarto dele o mais rápido que conseguiu. Tentou fechar a porta, mas ele empurrou esta com força e entrou, fechando-a com a mesma força, olhando para ela com certa raiva.

- Vovô? – perguntou ele, indo bem devagar na direção dela e vendo ela se afastar devagar até a cama.

-É, vovô – tentou escapar das mãos dele, mas ele a segurou com força e a deitou na cama, caindo por cima dela. Os dois tinham um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Mas bem que você gosta do vovô, né? – e riu da cara que ela fez. Beijou-a demoradamente e rolou para o lado dela. Com um puxão os cobriu e ela ficou de costas para ele. Encaixaram-se um no corpo do outro e ele a abraçou, depositou alguns beijos no pescoço dela e depois disse em seu ouvido bem baixo, numa voz suave e rouca, sentindo o corpo dela estremecer sob o seu:

- Durma, meu bem. Amanhã será outro dia. Eles já estarão aqui e poderá sorrir outra vez ao vê-los sãos e salvos. – sentiu-a abraçar suas mãos, que enlaçavam sua cintura, e rir baixinho.

- Sei que sim. Acredito em você. – e deitou a cabeça melhor no travesseiro.

- Hermione?

- Hum?

- Amanhã podemos nos casar... – viu a garota se virar assustada e olhá-lo surpresa, com os olhos arregalados.


	20. Sangue Nas Paredes

**Capitulo 20 – Sangue Nas Paredes**

-O que? – perguntou se sentando e olhando para aquele homem ao seu lado, ainda deitado e com um sorriso estranho na face.

-Esquece... – disse se virando para o outro lado e se cobrindo até o pescoço – Boa Noite.

-Boa noite?! Me fala uma coisa dessas e depois se vira para dormir? – ralhou ela puxando a coberta dele, o descobrindo até a cintura.

-Foi besteira pensar nisso, você não está com cabeça para essas coisas... – disse ainda de costas para ela e tentando puxar a coberta outra vez, mas ela a segurava com força.

-Quer mesmo? – perguntou em um tom mais baixo e bem perto da orelha dele.

-Sabe que sim. – e tentou puxar a coberta outra vez, sentia o rosto queimar de vergonha, mas não queria que ela visse.

-Me olhe quando falo com você. – estourou ela com certa raiva da criancice dele. Severus se sentou na frente dela e a olhou ainda com certa vergonha de ter agido com tanta infantilidade sobre o assunto, afinal casamento era um assunto sério.

-Meu amor, durma. Teremos tempo suficiente para conversar sobre isso amanhã. – disse ele empurrando ela pelos ombros até que ela estivesse deitada, ainda lhe olhando com certo nervosismo – Por favor, podemos terminar essa conversa amanhã? Você precisa dormir.

-Tá. – resmungou ela e se virou de costas para ele puxando a coberta se cobrindo. Sentiu a mão de Snape lhe fazer um carinho nos cabelos e depois ele se deitou também de costas para ela.

Já fazia pelo menos uma hora que ela estava deitada ali e não conseguia dormir, lentamente se virou e se levantou um pouco para se assegurar que ele dormia, se levantou por completo da cama e andou até sua bolsa, pegou uma pequena carteira e seu casaco e saiu do quarto nas pontas do pé, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Do lado de fora do quarto colocou o casaco que ia até seus joelhos e desceu as escadas escuras em silêncio, atravessou o hall e saiu pela porta da rua a fechando bem devagar, já que viu Remus dormindo no sofá da sala da lareira, provavelmente ele tinha voltado e não os quis perturbar.

Já do lado de fora encarou outra vez as cruzes ainda presas no chão da praça muito mal iluminada, seguiu até a praça e se sentou em um banco de frente para aquelas horríveis cruzes que lhe faziam lembrar da assassina que iria matar não importasse o tempo que iria demorar. Tirou a carteira do bolso e puxou um cigarro e um isqueiro, acendeu e tragou com força, iria voltar com aquele vicio, precisava dele para se acalmar, tinha ficado algum tempo sem fumar, mas não importasse quem pedisse dessa vez, não iria mais parar. Olhou para o céu cheio de estrelas fracas e percebeu que o dia não iria demorar muito a chegar, trazendo seus amigos vivos para seus braços outra vez.

Viu uma luz de uma das casas se ascender e se lembrou que tinha que sumir com aqueles objetos macabros na praça, mas estava sem sua varinha. _"Burra, o perigo na cara e saio sem minha varinha? Pedindo pra morrer, Granger."_ ela se reprovou mas se lembrou das palavras de Severus, será que realmente estaria ficando mais poderosa? Decidiu tentar, o máximo que poderia acontecer é que não desse certo, com um aceno da mão fez uma das cruzes sumirem, se espantou e quase deixou o cigarro cair. Sorriu e fez outro aceno fazendo a outra cruz sumir, outro aceno e a praça estava normal outra vez, excluindo três buracos no cimento, mas isso os trouxas não iriam repara muito.

Já estava no terceiro cigarro quando ouviu passos vindo de sua direita, virou um pouco a cabeça para ver quem era e viu um rapaz, provavelmente um pouco mais novo que ela, parado a olhando, ele se aproximou mais alguns passos e finalmente disse:

-Hermione Granger?

-Quem quer saber? – perguntou ela séria e dando um trago bem longo no cigarro que já estava quase no fim.

-Tenho um recado pra você. – e se sentou ao lado dela sorrindo pelo canto da boca, viu a mulher ao seu lado se afastar um pouco e a olhou ainda sorrindo.

-Quem é você? Ai. – Hermione desviou o olhar do rapaz e soltou o cigarro que acabara de queimar seus dedos, quando ia olhando novamente para ele sentiu um golpe lhe acertar a nuca e antes que perdesse os sentidos e caísse no chão viu o rapaz lhe sorrir abertamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Remus, cadê Hermione? – perguntou Severus ainda de calças de pijamas, balançando o lobisomem no sofá.

-O que? – perguntou se afastando das mãos dele e se sentando no sofá esfregando os olhos – Ela não está no quarto dela?

-Não. Já a procurei pela casa toda. – disse bufando e se jogando no sofá ao lado de Lupin que lhe olhava estranho.

-Onde ela pode estar?

-Se soubesse não estaria aqui lhe perguntando. – e bufou mais uma vez, mas percebeu que não precisava falar daquele jeito com o homem ao seu lado – Me desculpe, mas odeio quando ela faz isso.

-Deve ter ido para o serviço, ela disse que ir trabalhar hoje, lembra? – disse Remus se levantando ainda não acreditando que Severus Snape lhe pedira desculpas.

-Mas ainda é muito cedo, e ela não iria sair sem ver os outros voltando do St. Mungus. Tem alguma coisa errada. – Severus de súbito se levantou e abriu a cortina da janela olhando para a praça, viu que as cruzes já não estavam mais lá. _"Ela as tirou."_ foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar antes que três vozes conhecidas ecoassem pela sala em grande festa chegando da lareira.

Se virou e encontrou Ron, Gina e Draco conversando com Remus e se dirigiu até o grupo, Gina foi a primeira a lhe cumprimentar, e foi um cumprimento fora do comum para ele, ela se jogou em seus braços e o abraçou com força agradecendo por ter levando eles até St. Mungus antes que algo pior acontecesse, já Ron e Draco apenas concordaram. Depois que Gina se soltou dos braços de Snape esse voltou sua atenção ao pequeno detalhe de Hermione ainda estar sumida.

-Cadê a Mione? – pergunto Gina sorridente, mas o sério rosto de Severus a fez fechar o sorriso na hora – O que aconteceu?

-Não sei onde ela está. Saiu sem deixar um bilhete ou dizer aonde ia. – ele respondeu se jogando outra vez no sofá e passando a mão pelos longos cabelos.

-Ela deve ter ido trabalhar. – disse Draco olhando preocupado para o ex-Mestre de Poções, um pensamento sombrio passou por sua cabeça e ele endureceu o rosto ficando pálido.

-Cara, você está bem? – perguntou Ron quando percebeu que Draco estava mais branco do que de costume. Os outros também olharam para o garoto e esse continuava com a mesma expressão – Draco? – chamou Ron balançando de leve o homem pelo ombro, esse pareceu sair de seus devaneios ainda pior e disse quase gritando:

-Temos que achar ela.

-O que foi? – perguntou Remus olhando preocupado para o garoto que a cada segundo ficava mais branco.

-Minha mãe. – Severus pulou do sofá na frente do garoto e o segurava pelos ombros – Quando ainda estava com ela ouvia parte de seus planos.

-O que isso tem a ver com Mione? – perguntou Gina se postando ao lado de Severus também muito preocupada.

-Posso estar errado...

-Fala logo. – explodiu Severus agora sacudindo o garoto pelos ombros, mas Remus os separou e pediu que o rapaz continuasse.

-Ela conhece Nightwalker. – a sala caiu em total silêncio, mas ele continuou – Não escutei quem era para ele atacar, mas a ouvi pedindo isso para ele alguns dias antes de fugir para cá.

Remus andava de um lado para o outro no longo carpete da sala, falando bem baixo e sozinho. Somente ele e Snape sabiam quem era Nightwalker, a idéia de Hermione ter dopado com ele não era boa, sabia que Nightwalker era um assassino impiedoso, o próprio clã de Grayback o temia. Nisso a porta se abriu e Harry entrou sorrindo alheio de tudo que acontecerá na noite anterior depois que ele foi embora, quando viu a cara séria de todos perguntou o porque e Gina se pôs a explicar como foram capturados quando estavam voltando do Caldeirão Furado, onde deixaram uma velha bruxa que estava um pouco bêbada, e agora o desaparecimento de Hermione.

-Mas quem é Nightwalker? – finalmente conseguindo falar e viu Remus olhar para Severus.

-Nightwalker é o mestre do clã Behind. – respondeu Remus ainda dando voltas no tapete. Ron se jogou em uma poltrona e soltou um breve suspiro de irritação, ninguém além dos dois bruxos mais velhos sabiam do que estavam falando.

-Não entendi nada. – disse Gina se levantando e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo de uma maneira ameaçadora. Remus parou de andar e olhou para a ruiva nervosa em sua frente.

-O clã Behind é o maior clã de vampiros que existe em Londres. Nightwalker é o mestre. – respirou com dificuldade – Se Narcisa o colocou atrás de Mione...

-Não ouse dizer isso. – ralhou Snape nervoso interrompendo Lupin, antes que ele dissesse o inevitável.

-Dizer o que? – perguntou Ron se inclinando para frente passando a mão nos cabelos e demonstrando grande preocupação.

-Morta. – terminou Draco sentindo os olhos queimaram, só a idéia de que Hermione poderia estar morta já lhe faziam querer chorar.

Um grande barulho na porta fez com que todos olhassem para lá, mas o cômodo se tornou silencioso outra vez, Harry se levantou indo até a porta, com a varinha na mão. Abriu a porta de uma só vez e viu o corpo de Mione deitado no chão, desacordada. Puxou ela para dentro chamando os outros, Snape veio correndo e colocou a cabeça de Hermione em seu colo, lhe fazendo um carinho nos cabelos e descendo a outra mão tremula para sentir a pulsação em seu pescoço. Para seu alivio ela ainda tinha um batimento mesmo que muito fraco, mas viu algo que lhe deixou arrepiado da cabeça aos pés, uma marca em seu colo perto do seio esquerdo, marcas de dente.

Levantou seu olhar para Remus e esse suspirou e balançou a cabeça afirmando seus piores temores, sim ela estava morrendo, mas sabia que ela continuaria viva, andando e sorrindo, mas _"sua"_ amada estava morrendo, e nada do que ele fizesse iria contornar a situação. Pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu o sangue subir até seus olhos e os sentiu queimar, pela primeira vez na vida deixou lágrimas caírem de seus olhos na frente de outras pessoas, pela primeira vez sentiu a dor da perda lhe invadindo sem permissão e lhe destruindo o coração recém acordado.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Gina pegando algo preso nos dedos finos e frios de Mione. Ela abriu o pergaminho e o leu soltando um gemido de dor e medo, lágrimas desceram por seu rosto e ela entregou o pergaminho na mão de Severus e depois afundou a cabeça no peito de Harry chorando compulsivamente. Severus olhou a letra no pergaminho e a reconheceu de imediato, depois de ler o pergaminho o solto no chão e puxou o corpo de Hermione para mais perto do seu, agora chorando em seus cabelos, tacando de leve sua pele que se tornava cada vez mais gelada. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas não queria, aquilo parecia o fim do mundo.

Com grande esforço Remus se aproximou de Severus e lhe entregou um canivete prata, depois pegou o papel no chão e o leu. Snape sem hesitar um momento abriu o canivete e afastou o corpo de Hermione um pouco para que pudesse se mexer com mais facilidade, esticou seu braço esquerdo e com um rápido movimento cortou o braço fazendo um ferimento não muito profundo, de onde agora vertia uma considerável quantidade de sangue. Jogou o canivete longe e puxou Hermione novamente para perto de si, levantou o braço para não mancha-la de sangue e com a outra mão inclinou a cabeça dela para trás fazendo sua boca se abrir um pouco, voltou com o braço ferido para perto e colocou o ferimento logo acima da boca dela fazendo seu sangue cair direto em sua garganta.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou Harry avançando sobre eles, mas Remus o impediu e entregou o pergaminho para que pudesse entender. Harry pegou o pergaminho ainda olhando para Severus derramar sangue na boca de Mione desacordada e abaixou seus olhos para o pergaminho, leu em uma letra fina um pequeno recado para Severus.

**"Esse é um presente para você, Severus. Espero que goste da pele fria. Se me recordo bem, era sua favorita. N.M."**

Nisso Harry ouviu Severus soltar um gemido de dor, olhou e viu Mione segurando com as duas mãos o braço dele na boca e sugando o sangue que de lá saia.


	21. Lonely Walk

**Capítulo 21 – Lonely Walk**

-Porque está fazendo isso? – perguntou Harry ainda sem entender, mas Lupin se aproximou dele e lhe disse em uma voz baixa.

-Ela estava morrendo. Nightwalker a transformou, ela agora precisa de sangue. – disse muito triste. Ron se levantou e se postou ao lado de Harry.

-Não entendo. Se ele a transformou... – Ron engoliu em seco ao dizer aquelas palavras, mas continuou – Pelo que me lembro de suas aulas somente o sangue do vampiro transforma.

-Ele derramou a única gota que precisava para isso. Mas para que não morra durante o processo o recém transformado precisa de sangue humano. – respondeu Gina entre soluços ainda olhando Mione sugando o braço de Snape com muita fúria.

Harry sentiu os olhos arderem e suas lágrimas caíram, manchando seu rosto claro, havia perdido mais alguém amado na guerra que tinha certeza que já tinha terminado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abriu os olhos e os sentiu queimar, o quarto estava com uma luminosidade excessiva, tentou outra vez mais os fechou logo em seguida. _"Que porcaria de luz é essa?"_ pensou ela tentando se sentar na cama, mas sentiu severas dores em todos os ossos, parecia que tinham sido esmagados por um caminhão. Sentiu uma mão encostar na sua e o perfume da pessoa lhe afirmou quem era, Severus estava ali, aguardando que ela acordasse. _"Mas porque sinto tanta dor?"_ pensou ela tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa da noite passada, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de nada.

As mãos de Snape se postaram em seu rosto e ela sentiu que ele colocava algo em seus olhos, passou a mão e descobriu que era um óculos, sorriu pelo canto da boca e de leve abriu os olhos. A iluminação não estava mais tão forte mas ainda sentia um leve desconforto nos olhos, viu que eram óculos escuros e sorriu mais uma vez estranhando ter que usar eles dentro de casa. Olhou Snape ao seu lado e esse estava sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado, com o rosto sério e os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

-Olá, estranho. – disse ela em um tom calmo e sereno.

-Oi. – respondeu Snape no mesmo tom que usava na época em que ele era professor dela e não nutria nenhum sentimento por ela, ou por qualquer outra pessoa.

-O que foi? – perguntou sentindo até os músculos da boca doerem.

-Não se lembra? – perguntou sério e a olhando com aqueles óculos escuros.

-Não. – tentou se ajeitar na cama e gemeu um pouco com a dor, mas insistiu e se posicionou com as costas recostadas em um travesseiro – O que aconteceu?

-Você encontrou um membro do clã Behind. – viu ela continuar a lhe olhar sem expressar nada.

-Não entendi. Clã Behind? – perguntou ela tentando se lembrar de onde já tinha ouvido aquele nome, mas a dor não estava ajudando sua mente a trabalhar.

-Sim, o clã de Londres. – ele se levantou nervoso e começou a andar em círculos na frente da cama.

-Tem como você ser mais evasivo? – perguntou sarcástica, colocou a mão no óculos e o ia tirando quando ele parou de andar e lhe avisou:

-Não os tire, seus olhos não vão suportar a luz, mesmo com todas as janelas fechadas. – dizendo isso ele balançou a mão devagar na direção das janelas fechadas e cobertas tanto pelas cortinas quanto por um pano. Ela estranhou o pedido e recolocou os óculos e tentou entender o que ele estava falando, mas nada fazia sentido.

-Não entendi. O que é o clã Behind? E porque não posso tirar esse óculos escuros já que estou dentro de casa e as janelas estão totalmente cobertas? – perguntou já se irritando com aquela falta de informação.

-Clã Behind é o maior clã de vampiros de Londres. – ele disse de cabeça baixa essas palavras, não queria ver o rosto dela quando entendesse o que queria dizer.

Hermione sentiu o sangue gelar, se é que fosse possível fazer cm que geassem mais, desde que acordara se sentia com frio, agora havia entendido o que ele estava dizendo. _"Como não percebi? A dor, a luz incomodando meus olhos, o clã Behind que tem como mestre Nightwalker... Eu o encontrei ontem, Merlin, ele me fez..."_ mas ela não conseguiu terminar o próprio pensamento com tamanha foi sua surpresa e medo.

-Eu sou... – ela começou mas parou no meio da frase, sentiu um enjôo forte lhe atingir e fechou os olhos inclinando a cabeça para trás, sentia o gosto de sangue na boca e isso só lhe fazia querer vomitar.

-Sim. – respondeu ele a meia pergunta dela, viu quando ela reclinou a cabeça e se sentou ao lado dela na cama, tomando sua mão fria.

Hermione abriu os olhos e lhe olhou quando ele pegou sua mão a olhando com tristeza, sentia um vazio grande em seu peito e começou a chorar. _"Não, não pode ser..."_ mas as lembranças começaram a invadir sua mente, Nightwalker se aproximando dela na praça, o golpe que ele lhe dera, a beco onde acordou e viu o corpo daquele garoto em cima do seu lhe mordendo o colo perto do seio esquerdo, o sorriso dele quando se afastou um pouco do corpo dela e cortando o próprio pulso com o longo canino e deixando apenas uma gota cair em sua boca, ele indo embora e a deixando no chão sujo daquele beco, o pergaminho com a letra de Narcisa em um recado para Severus, tudo lhe veio na mente como um turbilhão e ela se levantou da cama em uma velocidade quase que sobre-humana colocando a mão sobre o colo perto do seio e sentiu um relevo ali, aonde estava um pequena ferida em marca de dentes pontiagudos.

Snape a olhou assustado temendo mais um acesso, qual ela teve pelo menos 20 nas últimas 3 horas, sempre batendo os braços para todos os lado e ficando cada vez mais pálida, sabia o que aquilo significava, ela estava se transformando, seu corpo estava lutando pela vida, seu coração lutando para continuar batendo, mas já era tarde demais, ele sabia como isso funcionava. Primeiro os órgãos começam a parar de funcionar um à um, por isso o transformado sentia tanta dor e se debatia tanto, depois a pele se tornava cada vez mais pálida e fria, era porque o sangue parava de fluir nas veias, depois vinha a pior parte, o coração começava a diminuir de ritmo parando lentamente, nesse momento o transformado tinha os piores dos acessos, e quando o coração parava totalmente estava tudo terminado e a fome começava, sendo o pior dos efeitos.

-Hermione? – arriscou ele ainda a olhando parada no mesmo lugar com aquele óculos escuros, uma blusa branca e uma calça de moletom. Gina tinha se oferecido para dar um banho nela porque ela estava com um cheiro insuportável e agora tinha sangue lhe manchando a face, os cabelos e o peito.

Depois do banho Gina a trocou e a deitou na cama, quando ele entrou no quarto viu Gina com a cabeça encostada nas mãos da amiga e essa chorava muito, sentindo que tinha perdido mais uma amiga nessa luta ridícula.

-Foi a mando dela... – disse Hermione em uma voz rouca, igual aquela que tinha usado no dia em que sofreu o ataque, a voz que deixou Sirius preocupado.

-Se acalme. – pediu Severus ainda parado no mesmo lugar com certo receio. Tinha medo de ir até ela e acabar por fazendo algo errado e piorar a situação, mas tinha que dizer algo porque aquele ódio estava inundando o quarto em uma rapidez assustadora e vinha com mais força do que antes.

-Sinto gosto de sangue na minha boca. Não é de Nightwalker. Quem me alimentou? – perguntou ela ainda naquela voz dura e rouca fazendo Snape tremer um pouco antes de responder.

-Eu. Lhe dei meu sangue. Você estava morrendo e seus acessos iriam começar... – respondeu baixo e quase sem voz.

-Obrigada. – ela tinha invertido os papeis, ela agora era a professora fria e dura e ele o acuado e frágil aluno. Viu ela tirar o óculos e piscar várias vezes tentando se acostumar com a luz – Já sofri todas as transformações?

-Sim. – respondeu ele se levantando e indo devagar até ela. Ela lhe olhou, mas aquele não era o olhar de _"sua"_ Hermione, era o olhar de uma outra mulher e ele sabia que o vampirismo nada tinha a ver com aquilo – Querida... – ele tentou abraça-la, mas ela se afastou para o lado e se postou do outro lado da cama.

-Não me toque. – pediu voltando a ser Mione. Sentiu o peso das pernas e caiu sentada no chão colocando as mãos no rosto sentindo os olhos queimarem mais do que no normal quando chorava. Snape andou até ela e se sentou ao lado dela, tentou passar a mão pelo ombro dela, mas ela se afastou e lhe disse por entre as mãos:

-Por favor, não me toque.

-Eu te amo, não faça isso. – disse Snape abrindo seu coração pela primeira vez daquele jeito, tentando fazer a mulher que ele amava voltar, mesmo que ela estivesse perdida fizesse muito tempo.

-Por favor, me deixe sozinha. – pediu ainda com as mãos no rosto. Severus ainda tentou encostar nela mas dessa vez ela estourou se levantando com raiva no olhar – JÁ MANDEI SAIR.

Severus se assustou e se levantou a olhando mais um pouco, mas decidiu sair, talvez deixa-la sozinha para pensar fosse melhor. Andou até a porta do quarto e a abriu, antes de sair a olhou e em uma voz baixa disse:

-Não esqueça que te amo. Não importa o que aconteça. – e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Hermione ainda olhava para a porta e sentia raiva, mas não era de Severus e sim de si mesma, estava se transformando e ele só tentava ajudar, não tinha razão para querer afasta-lo.

**"Você sabe que tem, agora você é uma criatura da noite, pertence a outro mundo."** disse uma voz estranha na cabeça dela, qual ela nunca tinha ouvido antes.

_"Mas ele me ama, quer ficar do meu lado mesmo que eu seja diferente."_ essa voz ela conhecia bem, era a dela conversando com a outra voz que sabia que também era dela, mas era de seu novo ser.

**"Me diga como vocês vão ficar juntos? Ele pode sair ao sol sem se incomodar com ele, pode se alimentar normalmente, pode construir uma família. Já você não, não pode sair ao sol com tanta calma, sabe que o sol lhe incomodará e lhe fará fazer ficar fraca e até a machucará, só pode se alimentar de sangue, e a única coisa que ele pediu você não pode dar."**

_"Família."_ respondeu a outra voz muito triste.

**"Exato. Agora sendo imortal já não pode mais lhe dar um filho. Mas sendo imortal pode ir atrás daquela vadia que tentou lhe matar, matou seus pais e machucou seus amigos tanto amados."** essa voz pareceu mais firme.

Hermione se cansou daquela conversa e fechou os olhos tentando fazer com que se calassem, mas elas estavam certas, jamais poderia dar um filho para ele. Levantou a cabeça e com grande esforço foi até o banheiro, nem pensou em se olhar no espelho queria apenas lavar o rosto e sair daquele quarto, fumar um pouco para clarear a mente, já que aquele vicio não iria mais lhe matar poderia fumar quantos desse vontade.

Passou por sua bolsa e pegou um maço fechado, o abriu e o acendeu tragando devagar, foi até o lado da cama e pegou o óculos escuro que estava no chão e o colocou. Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu descendo as escadas, ouviu vozes vindo da sala e resolveu que era hora de enfrentar todos de frente, não ia adiantar ficar fugindo, já estava feito e nada poderia ser feito para que a situação fosse contornada.

-Mione. – Harry disse indo na direção da amiga que tinha aparecido pela porta da sala da lareira fumando e com o rosto sem expressão alguma por detrás dos óculos escuros.

Os outros também se dirigiram até ela, somente Remus e Snape ficaram no lugar onde estavam conversando, na verdade era um monologo, Remus falava e Severus escutava porque sua mente ainda estava no andar superior naquela mulher que tanto amava. Ela deu um meio sorriso para os amigos e se sentou no sofá ficando de frente para os dois mais velhos, já os mais novos se sentaram no chão e no sofá ao lado dela.

-Como está? – perguntou Gina que estava sentada no chão com a mão repousando no joelho da amiga calada.

-Até que bem. – respondeu sem expressar isso. Colocou o cigarro na boca e tragou mas quando foi soltar a fumaça sentiu algo lhe cortando os lábios. Harry que estava do seu lado direito viu sangue saindo de seu lábio inferior e perguntou:

-O que foi isso? – mas a cena piorou, Mione colocou a mão no lábio e com a língua capturou o sangue que saia do pequeno ferimento, então sentiu dois logos dentes. Abriu a boca devagar e passou o dedo indicador neles ouvindo um gemido assustado de Gina, ela exibia longos e afiados caninos.

-Já começou a se manifestar. – disse Lupin um pouco sério demais. Hermione parou o exame na própria boca para olhar para ele e logo depois fechou a boca, com medo de estar assustando seus amigos. Evitou olhar Severus porque sabia que iria começar a chorar assim que o visse com aquele olhar triste.

-Será que já consigo me transformar por inteiro? – perguntou Mione olhando para Remus, mas esse somente balançou a cabeça dizendo que não sabia.

Ela se levantou e jogou o cigarro na lareira e retirou o óculos escuro, ainda continuou de costas para todos e tentou se acalmar, passou a língua pelos dentes ainda sentindo o gosto do sangue de Severus em sua boca, se lembrou de como seria bom comer um pouco, estava começando a ficar com fome, sentiu o corpo estremecer e devagar abriu os olhos e de imediato já sentiu a mudança. Sua visão se tornou estranha, via tudo de forma diferente como se estivesse usando algum óculos com super visão, seu olfato também estava diferente, sentia todos os cheiros possíveis, desde perfumes daquelas pessoas na sala até cheiros de comida que vinham das casas ao lado. O corpo relaxou e ela virou a cabeça para os lados estralando o pescoço em um barulho alto.

Severus a olhava com medo, sabia que ela estava tentando se transformar e tinha receio de que se ela conseguisse não fosse capaz de se segurar e tentar atacar alguém. A viu se virando devagar, ela agora exibia os dentes pontiagudos em um sorriso afetado, os olhos antes castanhos agora tinham um azul claro estranho e suas pupilas tinham se transformado em fendas lembrando os olhos de um gato. Não podia negar, ela estava linda daquele jeito, mas sabia muito bem que esse era um poder do vampirismo, a pessoa esbanjava sensualidade e um desavisado caia em sua armadilha sem pensar duas vezes.

Remus bufou nervoso e fez com que todos olhassem para ele, mas Severus já sabia o que estava acontecendo, afinal Vampiros e Lobisomens se odiavam desde o começo das eras e ter dois no mesmo cômodo era algo inusitado e perigoso.

Hermione se virou na direção de Lupin e lhe lançou um sorriso ainda maior, como que o provocando, mas esse se levantou e saiu pela porta que ia para a cozinha.

-Acho que nunca me senti tão bem. – disse a vampira parada no meio da sala olhando para os amigos.

-Volte. – pediu Draco em uma voz triste.

-Voltar? – perguntou ela agora indo na direção do homem loiro, Snape segurou a varinha na intenção de desacorda-la antes que ela pudesse ferir algum deles – É melhor, não é?

Eles viram que ela fechou os olhos e fez uma careta, na certa forçando os dentes para dentro os fazendo sumir. Quando abriu os olhos outra vez eles estavam em sua cor e formato natural, os dentes também. Severus soltou a varinha na poltrona e disse em uma voz firme e dura:

-Podem nos dar licença? – pediu e os jovens lhe atenderam, deixando o casal sozinho.

-Não fale nada. – pediu ela se sentando no sofá de frente para ele.

-Não posso ficar em silêncio. Pedi sua mão em casamento e ainda quero me casar com você, não importa o que tenha acontecido. – disse firme a olhando nos olhos.

-Não posso lhe dar o que me pede.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ele se levantando e indo até ela parando em sua frente.

-Não posso lhe dar uma família. – respondeu em um tom choroso, mas rapidamente impediu que as lágrimas caíssem.

-Claro que pode. Não seja boba. – a repreendeu como fazia na época da escola e ela riu baixo.

-O bobo aqui é você. Já não sou mais humana, não posso mais ter filhos, porque diabos ainda quer ficar comigo? – ela se levantou gritando essas palavras para ele.

-Porque te amo, não importa o que você seja. – e a puxou para um abraço e sentiu os braços dela se enrolando no seu corpo e o apertando.

-Estou com medo, Severus. Muito medo. – disse ela afundando a cabeça no peito dele e sentindo seu perfume, começou a sentir os olhos queimarem como se estivessem pegando fogo, mas sabia que eram lágrimas que escorriam dele, se assustou ao abrir os olhos e ver a camisa que ele vestia manchada com sangue. Ele a olhou e a puxou outra vez para um abraço tentando acalma-la e lhe explicou em sua voz rouca e suave:

-Já não podes mais chorar lágrimas normais, agora quando chorar deixará gotas de sangue saírem. – e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado tentando deixa-la cada vez mais calma e conseguindo.


	22. O Fim de Uma Nova Era

**Capítulo 22 – O Fim de Uma Nova Era**

Ele estava nervoso, o salão estava lotado de pessoas, vários bruxos de todas as idades e cidades estavam sentados lhe olhando, e Harry, Ron e Lupin ao seu lado não estavam ajudando em nada tirando sarro em como ele estava _"elegante"_. O grande salão perto da casa dos Weasley estava coberto de rosas vermelhas, preferidas da noiva, com véus brancos e em cinza escuro, também escolhas da noiva que tinha recusado o rosa oferecido por Molly. O tapete que levava ao altar era na mesa cor das rosas, mais lembrando uma piscina de sangue, e por mais incrível que pareça os noivos tinham concordado com a cor dele. No altar logo atrás dos noivos e do sacerdote uma grande arco branco com as mesas flores se estendia dando um ar de túnel brilhante, ao lado direito nas portas e janelas do salão estava a mesa de presentes onde os gêmeos estavam acomodando os presentes dos convidados e brincavam com cada embrulho.

Do lado esquerdo do salão uma pequena mesa se encontrava com um pano negro lhe cobrindo até o chão, encima da mesa uma arca de madeira se encontrava aberta e a cada convidado que chegava lançava suas felicidades e desejos dentro, quando o casamento começasse a arca iria se fechada e só seria aberta quando o casal voltasse da lua-de-mel e a abrisse em sua casa, era uma tradição bruxa que se realizava na família de Snape, e Mione ficou feliz em saber que ele gostaria de seguir aquela tradição, mesmo que ele dizia toda hora que era besteira.

Severus queria acabar com isso logo, apesar que o momento fosse um dos quais vinha imaginando nos últimos meses desde que pedira ela em casamento, finalmente estavam a minutos de realiza-lo.  
Hermione estava 20 minutos atrasada, mas era normal, afinal a noiva sempre se atrasa, mas isso só fazia com que ficasse mais nervoso e a vontade de azarar seus padrinhos estavam crescendo a cada palavra que eles falavam. Ia começar a discutir com eles quando uma música começou a tocar indicando que a noiva estava para entrar. Ele olhou para a porta e viu Gina em um vestido vermelho escuro, segurando um pequeno buquê de rosas vermelhas, cabelos soltos e ela vinha andando devagar conforme a música, quando ela chegou ele se virou e a viu. Mione vestia um vestido de alças finas e que iam até seu joelho, o vestido em uma cor clara de cinza com branco, fazendo sua pele ficar ainda mais pálida, mas nada disso importava naquele momento, ela estava divina e todos podiam notar o sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios pintados de vermelho sangue. Em sua cabeça um véu em um tom mais escuro de cinza, lhe cobria muito a face apenas deixando o batom de cor viva visível. Ela andou calma até o altar, sentindo as pernas amolecerem a cada passo.

-Está divina. – disse ele quando retirou o véu dela e a olhou dentro dos olhos, viu ela sorrir e lhe retribuiu o sorriso passando o braço dela no seu e se viraram para olhar o sacerdote que faria o casamento.

Muitos minutos depois a grande pergunta foi feita, primeiro para Severus:

-Aceita, Hermione Jane Granger, como sua esposa? – perguntou o sacerdote indicando a mulher na frente do noivo.

-Aceito. – disse Snape sorrindo como nunca.

-Aceita, Severus Snape, como seu marido? – ele se virou e perguntou para ela, que olhava fundo nos olhos do noivo mas sem sorrir muito.

-Aceito. – respondeu temendo chorar e isso arruinaria o casamento, imagine a noiva chorando lágrimas de sangue? Mesmo que o noivo e alguns dos presentes já não se importassem com as lágrimas de sangue, porque depois de um mês as vendo cair como se fossem em uma cascata sinistra já tinham se acostumado, mas o resto dos bruxos iria estranhar muito esse acontecimento, afinal ninguém que não era da antiga Ordem da Fênix sabia sobre sua nova situação.

-Vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – falou o sacerdote sorrindo para os recém-casados.

-MORSMORDRE! – uma voz de mulher gritou essa palavra do lado de fora do salão e todos os presentes sentiram o sangue gelar, menos o da noiva, pois essa continuou parada no mesmo lugar.  
Snape se mexeu um pouco mas ainda continuou a olhar sua mulher esperando qualquer que fosse a reação dela, o plano estava seguindo como planejado, tinham deixado a noticia do casamento se espalhar por todo o mundo bruxo assim fazendo com que Narcisa também soubesse, mas o casamento era real mesmo que também estivesse sendo parte do plano. Vários aurores estavam entre os convidados somente esperando ela aparecer, pois sabiam que ela não viria sozinha, a movimentação para o lado das Trevas começara a crescer muito nos últimos meses e por fontes seguras souberam que os novatos estavam sendo marcados com a antiga Marca de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione ouviu o grito e continuou olhando nos olhos de Severus, deixou o buquê de rosas vermelhas cair e lentamente fechou os olhos e se transformou, devagar se virou para a porta e começou a andar naquela direção, ninguém se mexeu até que ela chegou na porta, então todos os que sabiam do plano foram para as outras portas e começaram a sair.

-Que lindo vestido. – disse Narcisa quando a noiva saiu pela porta do salão e parou quase dois metros dela. A garota ainda estava com os olhos fechados e não expressava nenhuma reação de ataque ou defesa.

-Obrigada. – respondeu agora olhando fundo nos olhos da assassina de seus pais – Lhe fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la hoje. – disse naquela voz estranha que não era de Hermione.

-Que assim seja. – Narcisa disse bem devagar essas palavras, mas segundos depois sentiu uma mão lhe segurando pela garganta fazendo seu corpo sair do chão.

-Vagabunda. Disse que iria pintar com seu sangue a praça em qual crucificou meus amigos mas como estamos longe... – ela virou a cabeça para trás olhando o grande salão – Esse salão serve. – voltou a olhar para os olhos de Narcisa que tinha deixado a varinha cair e tentava soltar a mão da vampira de sua garganta que estava apertando cada vez mais impedindo que respirasse.

Hermione sorriu ao ver aquela mulher se debater tentando se soltar, as pernas balançavam no ar tentando em vão buscar o chão. Mesmo a contra gosto sabia o que tinha que fazer e isso incluía soltar aquela assassina para que antes de mata-la ela pudesse reverter a maldição. Narcisa caiu no chão como um boneco de pano, esfregando a garganta e puxando o ar desesperadamente para seus pulmões. Olhou para a garota e a viu parada em sua frente ainda sorrindo daquele jeito diabólico, e então viu dentes pontiagudos saltando de seus lábios, os olhos de felinos lhe encarando. Nigthwalker tinha lhe traído, tinha mandado ele matar a garota mas ao contrário disso ele a tinha transformado, a deixando ainda mais forte. Viu Draco se aproximar da noiva devagar e lhe entregar um frasco aberto com uma poção escura dentro, sabia bem que poção era aquela.

-Sabe, eu preferia te matar e pintar as paredes do salão com seu sangue, mas eles insistem em que eu lhe dê essa poção antes. Para quebrar a maldição. – explicou Hermione sorrindo e balançando o frasco na cara da assassina que se levantava lentamente temendo ser atacada outra vez.

-Não vou tomar nada. – respondeu e correu na direção da varinha, se virou apontando a varinha na direção da garota, mas ela já não estava mais lá.

-Realmente ainda acha que vai me matar? – Mione perguntou no ouvido de Narcisa fazendo essa se virar, mas não a encontrando outra vez – Buuu! – a assassina se virou outra vez e não encontrou a dona da voz novamente.

-Chega de brincadeira garota, apareça. – gritou a loira vendo um vulto passar por sua direita e parar bem em sua frente.

Todos assistiam a vampira brincar de assustar a assassina e alguns até sorriam, mas esperavam pelo pior, esperavam o resto dos Comensais que logo iriam chegar conduzidos pela marca que ainda brilhava com força no céu.

-Tem alguma coisa estranha. – disse Gina pegando na mão do namorado.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Ron que estava ao seu lado.

-Mione... Ela não vai seguir o plano. – disse tremendo com o frio que estava se tornando intenso.  
Severus escutou as palavras de Gina e seu sangue gelou, por um segundo pensou em dizer que ela estava errada, mas algo dentro de si dizia que não, a ruiva estava certa, Hermione não iria seguir o plano.

-Onde estão seus amigos? Os meus estão esperando para que a diversão comece de verdade. – Mione mal terminou a frase e várias pessoas encapuzadas e mascaradas como na época de Voldemort aparataram em volta delas, mas nem puderam lançar algum feitiço na noiva porque os aurores começaram a guerrear com eles.

-Pronto. Ainda acha que saíra viva dessa? – perguntou Narcisa balançando os braços para os lados.

-Querida, já estou morta. – disse Hermione zombando de Narcisa que agora sentia novamente a mão lhe estrangular e o chão sumir de seus pés.

A noiva levantou outra vez o corpo da mulher pela garganta e a jogou longe, mas antes que essa encostasse no chão Mione já estava segurando seus cabelos e os puxava para baixo fazendo a boca da assassina se abrir.

-Matou meus pais, machucou meus amigos, destruiu meu casamento e me matou... – Mione se aproximou do rosto de Narcisa com um sorriso assassino na face, fazendo a Comensal tremer de medo, trouxe o frasco bem perto da boca dela – Vai pagar.

O liquido da poção Mors omnia solvit desceu queimando a garganta de Narcisa paralisando de imediato seus movimentos, impedindo que se movesse para fugir. Sentia seu sangue ferver e queimar nas veias, os olhos pareciam bolas de fogo conforme a temperatura aumentava. Gritou de dor mas ainda sentia o liquido descer por sua garganta, mas de repente ele parou, uma mão segurou a sua e a apertou devagar, abriu os olhos e mesmo com muita dor focalizou a imagem da vampira lhe olhando com compaixão.

-Vai morrer. Mas não irá sozinha. – viu a garota virar o resto do liquido do frasco na própria boca e depois cair no chão. Narcisa sentia frio, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse quente, sentia a vida lhe deixando e sua visão foi tomada por uma escuridão e seu coração parou de bater bem devagar. A assassina estava morta.

Severus viu os Comensais aparecerem ao redor das duas mulheres e logo serem atacados, mas com a batalha perdera Hermione de visão e seu medo crescia porque sabia que ela faria alguma besteira. Correu até onde alguns Comensais lutavam em volta delas e os empurrou para que saíssem do caminho sem se importar com os feitiços que poderia lhe atingir. Viu quando Hermione derramou o conteúdo do frasco na boca de Narcisa e essa começou a se debater para segundos depois parar, mas alguém lhe estuporou fazendo com que voasse longe, assim que conseguiu se levantar a procurou com os olhos e a viu falando com Narcisa e virando o resto da poção na boca.

-Hermione, não. – gritou mas já era tarde, ela já estava caído no chão. Se levantou com grandes dores e correu na direção dela, mas antes que pudesse chegar a ouviu gritar e seu corpo se incendiou. O grito da vampira fez com que a batalha parasse e todos a olharem, muitos deram gritos quando viram o corpo dela se incendiar e o fogo começar a subir.

Os membros da Ordem olhavam em pânico aquela cena macabra, Snape ainda tentou se aproximar do corpo da amada mas Harry e Ron o seguraram. Minutos depois as chamas cessaram e o cheiro de carne queimada inundava todas as narinas.

Muitos Comensais da Morte se entregaram sem resistência, mas muitos ainda tentaram lutar perdendo facilmente. Quase uma hora depois da fogueira macabra terminar Snape ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar onde os garotos lhe seguraram, quase 6 metros do corpo dela, tinha medo de se aproximar, tinha medo do que iria ver.

Gina se aproximou dele e se ajoelhou na sua frente e o abraçou e ele se permitiu chorar no ombro daquela garota. Seu choro era sincero, assim como o da ruiva que o abraçava, a dor de mais uma perda era novamente irreparável. De repente uma luz branca e vermelha inundou o campo onde estavam e eles ouviram um piado alto ecoar.

Todos os presentes no salão saíram para ver o que estava acontecendo e no céu viram uma Fênix aparecer, seu piado lembrava um choro triste e melancólico, mas ao mesmo tempo inundava o coração de todos com esperança. Severus seguiu a ave com os olhos e a viu passar por cima da luz que agora brilhava no corpo de Mione. Sem pensar duas vez, correu até o lugar onde a ave pousará e se jogou de joelhos ao seu lado vendo que o corpo de Hermione agora era um monte de cinzas.

A Fênix piou e a luz se tornou mais forte fazendo todos fecharem os olhos, inclusive Snape que quase ficou cego e agora dizia em uma voz baixa:

-Traga ela de volta. Eu a amo. – repetiu aquela frase como um mantra e então sentiu a luz diminuir e abriu devagar os olhos, a Fênix tinha sumido e a luz desapareceu lentamente. Virou seus olhos para o que antes era o corpo de sua amada e viu que as cinzas balançavam lentamente como se respirassem, levantou a mão tremula até as cinzas e encostou nas cinzas, mas ela não afundou e sim bateu em pele.

Afastou a mão com medo mas logo depois voltou a encostar a mão na pele que aparecia no local onde ele tinha limpado e passou a tirar toda a cinza que cobria o corpo de sua amada, a pele dela estava intacta somente uma marca em forma de uma Fênix estava queimada em sua barriga. A puxou para si e a abraçou gritando para os outros que ela estava viva. Sentiu ela respirar puxando ar com força e a afastou de seu corpo a olhando no rosto.

-Olá, estranha. – disse ele quando ela abriu devagar os olhos e os dele derramaram grossas lágrimas de felicidade. Ela não respondeu e ele a puxou outra vez para si como se tivesse medo de que ela fosse se tornar cinzas outra vez. Ela estava viva.

FIM


End file.
